Sailor Hearts: Darkness and Light
by Death Rebirth Senshi
Summary: The light calls the darkness as the darkness calls the light...  Usagi's beliefs are tested as several of Usagi's old enemies are revived or returned to evil. The senshi all awaken new powers as everything descends to a dynamic but unsurprising conclusion
1. Chapter 1

Usagi and the girls were walking home for school.

"A 75%! I'm so happy!" said Usagi. "And it's all thanks to your help, Ami!"

"I'm not sure whether to say thank you or be embarrassed…" said Ami, blushing.

"Hey, a passing grade's a passing grade. It's better than what we've been getting," said Minako.

"Besides, even you can only do so much with so little," said Rei.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" said Usagi.

"I think you already know," replied Rei. "Or do you need more tutoring from Ami?"

"Why you!"

"Hey guys!"

Rei and Usagi stopped glaring.

"Look at him!" said Makoto, pointing across the street. They all looked to see a cloaked man staring right at them. They could here him laugh as Makoto's finger fell on him. It was a chilling laugh that echoed everywhere and made their blood run cold. He then proceeded to walk across the street, right into the traffic.

"Look out!" said Usagi despite herself. But the traffic began to fade away. The people around them began to fade away. The buildings, the streets, the sky, everything faded and was replaced with darkness. Everything but that cloaked man, walking towards them.

"This world has been connected."

"Tied to the darkness…  
>soon to be completely eclipsed."<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" shot Makoto violently.

"I sense a powerful dark aura from him," said Rei.

"Another enemy?" said Ami in disbelief.

"His voice is sooo sexy…" said Minako, drooling. Everyone glared at her. "What? You know you were thinking it!"

"Anyway," said Usagi, sounding annoyed, "We won't let anything happen to this world. In the name of the moon, I will punish anyone who brings darkness here!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Explain it to Ami! She understands a lot!" said Minako. Ami sweatdropped.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"Hey! I may not be very smart, but I do know some things!" retorted Usagi. "I'll have you know, I got a 75% on my English test!"

"Do you think this is a joke?" said the stranger, who actually sounded a bit amused.

"No, I…"

"You know nothing of the darkness." The stranger turned away from them. "I was drawn here by a strong light. However, I can see that it is not the one I seek. But more shadows will come to devour that light. Then, this world will fall, just like the others."

"We know a thing or two about battling darkness!" said Makoto.

"We won't let that happen!" said Usagi.

"But it will. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. This world will be no different from the others."

And then he was gone. They were all back to standing there on the sidewalk, staring.

* * *

><p>"This is where it happened?" said Haruka. All of the Senshi, except for Setsuna, were standing at the spot where the strange man had appeared.<p>

"I'm definitely picking up a strange aura," said Michiru, "but there's nothing in my mirror. Whoever it was must be gone."

"Could it be a new enemy?" asked Makoto fearfully.

"So soon? We only beat Galaxia like a month ago!" whined Minako.

"What do you mean 'we'?" said Usagi, frowning.

Michiru kept staring at her mirror, pursing her lips. "It's so strange…"

"What is?" said Haruka, walking over and putting her hands on her shoulder.

"You remember how we could sense that the Starlights were from outside the Solar System?" "Yeah." "Well, I'm getting a similar feeling from here, but stronger. As if they're not just from beyond the solar system, but beyond…well, anywhere."

"This doesn't look good."

"He said the darkness would eclipse this world?" asked Haruka.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Michiru.

"But he had such a strange aura," said Rei. "Similar, but at the same time completely different from any of out other enemies. And dark. Definitely dark."

"But he just suddenly disappeared."

"He mentioned looking for a light," said Usagi. "But…not the Silver Crystal?"

"What other light could he be after?"

"None that we need to worry about." Everyone turned towards Setsuna, who had suddenly appeared before him. "Everything is already in order to get rid of any threat he poses. And he will certainly not be returning here."

"Do you no something about him?" asked Usagi. Setsuna turned. "I am forbidden to say…"

Hotaru turned suddenly and stared across the street at the park.

"Hotaru? Is something there?"

She said nothing, but took off across the street.

"Hotaru! Wait!" shouted Michiru. Hotaru kept going and ran into the park. She looked around for a minute, and then went into the bushes. She walked a bit farther and found a girl lying among the shrubbery. She was dressed in a black coat with a hood pulled up hiding her face. The girl stirred as Hotaru came near, and she got up to her knees.

"Who are you?" asked Hotaru, slowly getting nearer.

The girl looked down and replied, "I wish I knew." Then she fainted.

* * *

><p>Hm, who could the mysterious cloaked girl with identity issues and her hood covering her face possibly be…if you don't know I will show up at your house and smack you silly. Or maybe not. Don't worry, she's not a major player in the story, and neither is Ansem; this opening was just to set the mood. Actually, this was originally supposed to take place during KH1, but I changed it for the sake of being brief. Although now I wonder if it's too brief…oh well. You guys have no idea what I'm talking about yet anyway. I decided to write this fanfic at the same time as I'm writing the Kingdom Hearts one, <em>Remembrance <em>_and __Rebirth_. After these separate two stories, we'll be ready for the full crossover. Although _RR_ (ha ha R&R) takes place after this one, I thought it would be more interesting this way as you get introduced to some things that happened at the conclusion of this one. It helps create some mystery and to not make things totally obvious. Sort of like a prequel type thing. I mean, Star Wars just isn't as good when you watch them in order—you have to watch 4-6 first (because they are better story wise…) _then_1-3, because the third one ties them together and reveals all of the mysteries. All right, I'm done talking. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sora…you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation's…over."_

Hotaru groaned and raised her head from her pillow. Why did her dreams always have to be so painful? Well, this one wasn't as bad as others she'd had—she'd had horrible dreams of worlds ending and death—but this one had a heavy sorrow to it that was familiar to her.

_Am __I __supposed __to __exist?_

It was something she had questioned about herself before, when she was possessed by Mistress 9. She had felt like someone like her shouldn't be allowed to live. But Chibi-usa and Usagi were able to bring out the light in her. But sometimes…the magnitude of her own power scared her. During the last few battles, she hadn't even really been herself; it was like she was possessed by Sailor Saturn. She had almost released the power of death both times—and who knew what other damage that power could cause? Hotaru clenched her fists in front of her. She wanted to be more than a destroyer.

Hotaru got up from her bed and walked towards her window on the other side of the room. She looked outside and smiled. It was still night time, and the moon was full. Its light filled up her room, just like the light of the princess. Reassured, Hotaru crept back into her bed and fell asleep. This time, those other dreams plagued her, the dreams of the boy with a key and of darkness and nothings…

* * *

><p>"Something's going to happen. Soon."<p>

Hotaru was sitting outside with Setsuna and her father eating ice-cream. She lived with her father full time now, but Setsuna still came over often to check on her. It was the next day, and she was so distressed by her nightmares that her father bought her ice-cream to cheer her up. Normally it would, but something about it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I suppose we're due for a new enemy," sighed Setsuna, letting her ice cream drip onto the sidewalk.

"This is going to be something different. Something big. Something terrible." Hotaru's eyes hardened as she spoke. "A new power will awaken, but a light will fade…" she shook her head. "The crisis I was reborn for…it wasn't Nehellenia. The true reason will be approaching soon. But not too soon…Ugh, I don't know. Prophecies are perplexing." Hotaru took another lick of her ice-cream angrily.

"That's because the future's always changing," said Setsuna. "It's the choices and actions we make that decide everything in the end, and no action can ever be certain." She licked her ice cream thoughtfully. "But I suppose there are things that are bound to happen, not because of destiny, but because that's simply how they will play out."

"Like you'll always defeat the enemy?" said Professor Tomoe cheerfully. Hotaru smiled. "You're right, Papa. We'll always fight the enemy, and we'll always win. Because we're sailor senshi." She raised her cone in the air, and the three of them laughed. Setsuna looked away a bit nervously though, so Hotaru couldn't see her face. Her true purpose…was it really approaching? She hoped not, but it only made sense with the present state of things. She still remembered when Hotaru had awakened that day about a year ago, before they fought Nehellenia. Setsuna had gone outside for some air, feeling dizzy after hearing the premonition…

* * *

><p><em>Something is beginning. At the same time, something will end.<em>

Setsuna had looked up at the sky. Night was just settling in, and she could already see several stars in the sky. One of the stars, however, was blinking.

_Everything is going to change,_

She'd felt that, for certain. Although really, the change had started 9 years ago and was now reaching its height. Or was there something else to come that would change things even more?

_Waking up…_

She'd felt that awakening, too. Only a few moments before, actually. The one that would be the key to everything…

…_and walking the way to ruin._

The star stopped blinking and went out completely. Setsuna looked away guiltily, knowing she had already done all she was allowed to and that help would soon be on the way. Besides, she had a more present crisis to worry about.

* * *

><p>Again, just setting a mood. Kingdom hearts isn't going to play too heavy a role in this beyond the appearance of heartless and nobodies, though this will come to play in the eventual sequal.<p>

And it's about time I updated this thing! I'm overly focused on the kingdom hearts one...of course, it's looking like it will be way longer than this one.


	3. Maleficent's Curse

It had been a few months since the mysterious stranger had come talking about the darkness, and he soon faded away from their memories. Life had returned to normal for the Senshi—and they had earned it. Summer had ended, and the girls were starting their new year at school, slowly easing back into their lives.

But of course, it never lasts. As always, there was something else. With light comes darkness. The dark calls the light as the light calls upon the dark.

Maleficent stood on top of a building, watching them from afar. They were in a park talking about something. There were nine of them, but she was only worried about one. She looked only a year or two older than Riku.

"How interesting. Such a powerful light coming from her…" Was it this light that had drawn her to this world? Though she hated to admit it, she herself did not know the reason for stopping here. Didn't she have other things to attend to? She didn't even know this world. What had possessed her to stop here?

It must have been that light. Such power…all of their hearts radiated with it. Such strong hearts…so where were her heartless? It seemed as if this world had gone untouched by their darkness. Was it the power of this light that stopped them?

"Hm. Whatever it is, it won't work for long." She raised her staff and was surrounded by a fiery green aura. "I summon you, my minions. Extinguish this light and drag everything you see into deepest darkness!"

"Ugh! I _hate_ being back in school!" said Minako groaning.

"You said it," agreed Usagi. The girls were sitting in the park, complaining about their school work despite the lack of enemies. It was deserted except for the girls.

"You two!" said Rei, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "It's not like you ever work hard!"

"We do a lot of leg training," said Minako jokingly. Ami smiled and said, "I love all of my new classes!"

"Geez, Ami-chan! One of these days your brain will explode!" said Usagi.

"What about you, Mako-chan? What will you be up to?"

She laughed. "You already know, Minako!" The two girls posed together. "Man hunting!" they said in unison. Usagi laughed while Rei rolled her eyes. "Are you guys still going on about getting boyfriends?"

"Of course!" said Minako.

"We're half-way done with high school and we still haven't had any long-term boyfriends!" said Mako-chan in a mock sad-voice. "You know, I think you should come with us Rei-chan," said Minako. "Maybe if you had a boyfriend you'd be less of a sourpuss!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Rei angrily.

"You _do_ get angry pretty easily," agreed Makoto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GET ANGRY EASIL—I mean," said Rei, turning red and calming down so she wouldn't look angry. "I'm sorry you all feel that way. But I _don__'__t_ need a man to make me feel better," she finished, crossing her arms and giving a _we__'__re__done__discussing__this_look.

"It would be nice to have a boyfriend…" said Ami-chan, sighing and looking off into the sky. Then, realizing what she was doing, quickly blushed and turned. Then the girls, except Usagi, collectively sighed. Usagi smiled. "I wouldn't know what it's like to want a boyfriend!" she bragged.

"Yeah, we know, you have your Mamo-chan. Stop rubbing it in!" said Minako angrily. Usagi sighed. "I do miss him, though. He's supposed to be back soon, but I still can't wait!"

Rei stopped walking and looked around. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Rei?" asked Ami. "Are you getting some kind of premonition?" asked Makoto. Rei just frowned. "I can sense something dark. Dark and _very_ evil." She turned. "I think it's time to fight, guys!"

"What?" Usagi turned around and saw a dark little creature with yellow eyes coming out of the ground. "A monster?" Everyone took out their henshin pens.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

The light surrounded the Sailor Senshi as they transformed. Usagi frowned. "Don't we usually go somewhere less conspicuous when we transform?"

"There's no one here, Usagi!" spat Sailor Mars. "Just transform!"

Usagi rolled her eyes and took out her brooch. "Moon Eternal Make Up!"

The light of the silver crystal surrounded Usagi, transforming her into Eternal Sailor Moon. She opened her eyes and began posing.

"For love and justice, I am the soldier in a pretty sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon—

The heartless pounced at her.

"Ahh!" Usagi jumped out the way.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The attacks shot out, destroying several of the shadow creatures. They disappeared in a puff of smoke. "How dare you not let me finish introducing myself!" screamed Usagi.

"Interesting," said Ami, already having on her visor and computer out. "These creatures have a very peculiar dark aura about them. Whatever they are, though, they have small energy levels..."

As if hearing this comment, a heartless came out of the ground behind Ami and dove at her.

"World Shaking!"

The planet-shaped energy shot out and destroyed the heartless just as it was about to hit her. Sailor Uranus came up to her and smiled. "I know this is how you fight, but watch your back too!" she warned, smiling. Sailors Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn came up behind her. Pluto took one look at the creatures and her eyes grew wide with shock and fear. Hotaru noticed, but decided to wait to bring it up.

At the Outer Senshi's arrival, more and more of the shadowy creatures began appearing.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Super Supreme Thunder!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The attacks shot out, destroying many more, but still they kept pursuing.

"Oak Evolution!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"  
>Jupiter and Uranus shot off stronger attacks. Each attack took out at least a dozen of the creatures, but more just kept coming, as if fighting them only made them multiply.<p>

"I'll finish this!" said Usagi, raising her scepter. The creatures began to react to the scepter and suddenly rushed towards Usagi. "What's this?" The creatures all dove at her at once. Usagi suddenly felt herself engulfed by the darkness…

* * *

><p>Falling.<p>

Usagi looked up as she fell. She could see all of her friends reaching towards her. What was going on? Was she dying?

Her thoughts muddled together and unconsciousness took her over.

She continued falling…falling into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Wake up.<em>

Usagi groaned. "5 more minutes, mom…"

_The time of awakening is now._

Usagi picked up her head and looked around. She saw nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud. She got no reply. She groaned and got up. "Why am I here?" asked Usagi. Again, no reply. "Hey voice! Can you hear me?" she shouted.

_Look down._

"What?" She obeyed the voice and looked at what she was standing on. "Wait a minute…" She backed up to the edge of the platform. She nearly fell off when she realized what she was seeing.

It was an image of Queen Serenity and Nehellenia, standing back to back in identical poses against a long weapon that she instantly recognized as the Silence Glaive. On Nehellenia's face, you could see pain and sadness. Queen Serenity's face seemed cold and distant, and her eyes almost…cruel? Both of their hands were outstretched. Queen Serenity held the Silver Crystal in its lotus form while Nehellenia held an almost identical looking crystal that was black. Just above Serenity's crystal were three circles that contained faces she knew well: Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Above Nehellenia's were three faces that she didn't think she'd see again: Esmeraude, Rubeus, and Prince Dimande.

"What is this? What does this mean?" asked Usagi.

_The time will soon come when you must end their hurts._

"What do you mean? Whose hurts?" asked Usagi. In answer, several steps appeared. Usagi frowned and decided there was nowhere else to go. She began running up the mulit-colored steps and ended up at another platform. This one had a picture of the Messiah as Uranus had described her, holding the grail in her hand. The Voice just continued on.

_The worlds will soon need their Messiah. But is your heart strong enough?_

Usagi looked up. "But who is the Messiah?" asked Usagi. "And besides, the grail was destroyed…"

_Keep moving._

More steps appeared. Usagi hurriedly ran up them and came to yet another station. This one depicted her as Princess Serenity. Her friends were shown in circles around her.

_Soon, everything you care about will be in danger. Will you have the strength to save them?_

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I'll do whatever it takes to save everyone!" replied Usagi.

_Whatever it takes?_

"Of course!" said Usagi triumphiantly.

_Be wary…you may not do enough…or maybe too much. That is what happened before..._

"What does _that_ mean?" said Usagi, staring into the air. The platform began to crack under her and the entire thing collapsed. Usagi was falling through the air again…

_So much to do, so little time…take your time. The light still needs to grow strong. You still have time…but be wary of the darkness._

_And remember…you are the one who will mend the hurt._

* * *

><p>"Chronos Typhoon!"<p>

The creatures surrounding Usagi were destroyed.

"Usagi! Pay attention!"

"What?" Usagi was back where she was, surrounded by the creatures. "Right!

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The golden light flowed from the tiare, destroying all of the shadow creatures for good.

"What the heck was that?" asked Usagi.

"Those creatures shouldn't be here," said Setsuna, staring at the ground. She walked passed everyone and disappeared into thin air.

"Wait…what was that about? I'm so confused!" said Usagi.

"Pluto looked worried," said Haruka. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

><p>"To be able to destroy my heartless so easily…such power these girls have! Especially that one…" Maleficent closed her eyes. "I shall need to approach this situation delicately." Her crow Diablo, who had been circling the area, landed on her outstretched hand. "What is it my pet? What have you found?" Maleficent smiled as the crow communicated with her. The crow wasn't sure what it was, but it was something powerful. She smiled and turned back towards Usagi.<p>

That girl reminded her too much of Aurora, with her golden sunshine hair and loving blue eyes. She was probably a princess of some sort as well, no doubt. Yes, she would put a curse on this world and this girl. She would crush her heart with her own hands.

But first things first: her revenge on that boy with the keyblade. Once her curse started, she couldn't stay around to see its effects. But it didn't matter. Soon, all worlds would be under her control anyway.

Maleficent turned and entered the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>Ooh...<p>

"The dark calls the light as the light calls upon the dark" is a quote from Nehellenia in the Yume/SuperS arc of the manga, and is basically the underlying theme of the fanfic.

Why did Pluto look worried?

What brought Maleficent there?

What was that awakening all about?

Tune in for the next exciting chapter! lol


	4. Signs of What's Next

Look at this. This is just great. Now I actually have people following this fanfic. Which means I actually have to update it. I hope you people are happy.

Honestly, I started this with the idea that it would be short and easy...silly me :P I knew it would be hard, but I do know exactly where everything is going with this fanfic. I just never seem ot have time to write anymore. Oh well. If you wanna occupy yourself, you should check out my other story, Rebirth and Remembrance. It's mostly KH, but after I finish that one and this one, there will be the final crossover. I actually didn't plan on it being the final one at all, but with the way things are going, I doubt I'll get as far as i originally aspired.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later...<em>

"Artemis, listen! Listen, listen, listen! It's my song!" said Minako excitedly as _Ce'st La Vie_ played on the radio. "It's official now! I'm officially an Idol!"

"Ce'st La Vie, eh?" said Artemis. "Sounds a lot like _Sailor V_—is that a coincidence?" "Don't be silly Artemis!" said Minako quickly, turning red. "It's not like I'm going to reveal my identity to the public or anything…"

"Minako you can't!"

"And I'm not going to! Geeze, don't you ever listen to me?" said Minako smiling. "Now let's spread the news! I hope I don't get mobbed out there!" she teased.

"Up next is the new hit song by Mimi Hanyu, _Black Heart_…"

Minako stopped for a moment. "Mimi…now why does that sound familiar?"

"It's because you're such a groupie, Mina. She's probably just another pop artist singing about love going sour."

"Just another pop artist? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Minako, a little offended. "Besides, I have to be well informed about my competition, don't I?"

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

* * *

><p>Ami was getting ready for the meeting when the phone rang. She reached to pick it up and was surprised by who was on the other line.<p>

"Berthier? How have you been? It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Hasn't it? Things have been going great over here. We've been so caught up in our new lives; we've kind of left you guys behind!"

"Oh, it's fine. We've kind of done the same to you," said Ami, smiling.

"No it's not. I mean, we owe you guys everything. If it wasn't for you, we never would have left the Black Moon Clan and started these new lives."

"It really wasn't anything," began Ami.

"Yes it was. You know, we should get together some time and play a game of chess. For old time's sake."

Ami smiled again. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!"<p>

Rei stood, chanting in front of the fire. What were those things? The creatures seemed to be made of darkness…it was so strange. The radiated a different aura then any monster they had faced before. The creature seemed to act instinctively, but radiated such a raw darkness different from any monsters they had faced.

_Darkness of the Heart…_

Rei straightened up as the fire blew out. She looked around for the voice that had said that. Why had it seemed so familiar?

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. The shrine fire going out was bad luck. But just before it had gone out, she had seen an image of some kind of an old house in the fire. What could that mean?

* * *

><p>Makoto was running around the kitchen angrily. She took out some eggs and practically smashed them instead of cracking them into a bowl. She picked up a whisk and started beating the eggs furiously.<p>

"How dare she? How dare _he_!" she shouted angrily as she dumped the eggs into a different pot. "And he thinks giving me that flower just makes things better! That jerk!" Makoto angrily punched the wall. She had overestimated her strength, however, and went right through the wall, getting her hand stuck. "DAMN IT! Not again!" she shouted as she tried to get her hand out. After she finally wrenched it out, she stomped around the house, still swearing. There were already several plastered up holes in the walls from other times she had lost her temper.

"DAMN HIM TO HELL!" she screamed, burying her head into a pillow.

* * *

><p>Rei, Ami, and Makoto were at the Fruits Parlor Crown, waiting for Usagi and Minako to arrive.<p>

"Why do those two _always_ have to be late?" said Rei.

"Do you think the others will show up?" asked Ami, referring to Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

"Who cares?" said Makoto angrily.

"Something wrong, Mako-chan?"

"Just drop it."

"Well, I hope they do come. I thought we were getting along better, but during our last battle, they still fought separate from us," said Ami, changing the subject for Makoto. "I hope they realize that we're strongest when we're together…"

"That's right. The nine Senshi coming together made Eternal Sailor Moon. We need to stick together if we are to fight against evil."

The girls turned to see Hotaru standing at the table, Usagi behind her.

"Hotaru! It's been a while!" said Makoto. "How've you been?"

"People at school still think I'm a freak. And they keep talking about me missing so much school…"

"That's true. When _was_ the last time you went to school before now?"

Hotaru folded her arms. "It was only 2 years! I've finally gotten to the age I'm supposed to be, so I think this is my golden opportunity to finally be normal, but everyone either still remembers me or has heard of me."

"They sound too gossipy," said Rei. "Smarter people like you have no need for them."

Hotaru smiled. "Thanks Rei. But still…"

"So, how has your father been?" said Ami, trying to change the subject.

"Well, when I came back to him a few years older than the baby I'd left as, we kind of had to jog his memory for him," she said. "He still feels really bad about what he's done, even though I keep telling him it's not his fault. But we've been having a lot of fun together. At least some part of my life is normal!"

"That's good."

"But he also feels that he's still forgetting some things," said Hotaru, her eyes getting serious. "He feels that the Death Busters had other things that they were experimenting on. He thinks they may have even left something behind in case they fell."

Usagi frowned. "You don't think it has anything to do with those creatures we fought two weeks ago, do you?"

"You mean the heartless."

"Gah!" Usagi moved over. Setsuna was sitting right next to her, drinking tea! When did she get there?

"One of the perks to being the time guardian," she said in answer to Usagi's thought, "is that you can appear and disappear mysteriously whenever you want." She winked and took a sip of her tea. Setsuna had the weirdest sense of humor.

"What exactly are the heartless?" said Ami. Setsuna shook her head. "I cannot say…but their sudden appearance may be linked to the Death Busters. Michiru and Haruka are searching the remains now."

"You mean the giant crater we left?" said Hotaru. "I don't think they'll find much. Everything was completely destroyed."

"We have to be sure. Michiru will scan the place with her mirror. If it was anything like that, it would be well hidden. We've already checked Hotaru's house and found nothing."

Just then, they all heard a bunch of screaming and cheering.

"It's Aino Minako!"

"Minako we love you!"

"You're my idol!"

Minako burst in through the door and slammed it behind her. "Hey everyone!" she said as she tried to hold back the people.

"Minako-chan, what in the world…"

"I told you I'd become an Idol!" said Minako. "Remember that contest I entered for the Three Lights?"

"Minako! You told me you weren't going to answer that!" said Artemis angrily.

"And I didn't!" she said. "They called me again after the battle with Galaxia. And, well, how could I refuse?" she smiled. "They were desperate for someone new after the Three Lights disappeared."

"Minako-chan, did you have to pull this now?" said Makoto.

"How was I supposed to know another enemy was coming?" she said.

_There's _always_ another enemy,_ thought Usagi bitterly. No matter what, there was always someone else.

"How could you keep this a secret from us?" said Ami in disbelief.

"I didn't want any 'I told you so's from Rei if it didn't work out."

Rei sighed. "Minako, we're supposed to be talking about the premonition I had!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said, still struggling against the door. "Let's meet up at your temple later, okay?"

Makoto sighed. "I'll hold the door while you sneak out the back…"

* * *

><p>Maleficent looked at her minions. "Have all your preparations been made?"<p>

One of the figures stepped forward. "Yes, mistress. We are all ready. Those Sailor Senshi will pay for what they've done. This world will be engulfed in darkness, and the princess's heart will be crushed!"

"Good. Now I have other business to attend to. I have given you all the power to control the heartless—just make sure your own hearts aren't devoured."

The one who had stepped forward laughed. "You need not worry about us, mistress. The darkness holds now sway over us."

"Hmph. Don't be too insolent. You can never be too careful." She turned and disappeared into a corridor of darkness. The woman who had bowed stood up and smiled. "She would do well to follow that advice herself. Did she forget how she had met her end before?"

The girls laughed and scattered except for the woman. "Kaorinite-sama?" said a voice. She smiled and turned. "Don't worry. I'm just sending someone a message."

Kaorinite walked over to a small pool. She gazed into the water waved her hand over it. The image of a sleeping Rei was reflected back at her.

"Know this, Sailor Senshi—our revenge will soon be at hand!"

Rei finished and looked at everyone.

As Minako had suggested, they regrouped at Rei's temple. Haruka and Michiru were now there as well and had found nothing unusual at the remains of Mugen Academy.

"You had this vision last night, you say?" asked Luna. Rei nodded. "From the sound of it, this vision was sent to you," said Michiru. "And by Kaorinite…" mused Haruka, closing her eyes. "So my father was right. The Death Busters were planning something," said Hotaru.

"But why now? Why wait all this time?" asked Ami.

"That witch in the dream, Maleficent," said Setsuna. "I see now. She must have been the one who sent those heartless before."

Usagi frowned. "So it was her that revived the Death Busters?"

"Possibly," said Setsuna. "Or at least, she stumbled across whatever they left behind. One thing is certain: they are planning something, and I don't think we'll like what's in store." She got up. "I'm sorry to keep leaving you like this, but there's someone I need to see." She walked away from the Senshi, and they just stood looking at each other.

"She's keeping something from us," said Haruka.

"She wouldn't do it unless it was necessary," said Hotaru. "As the guardian of time, she has a responsibility not to upset the space-time continuum."

Usagi sighed. "It must be difficult, knowing the future and not being able to do anything about it…"

"Well, we should go. Everyone make sure they are ready for whatever is coming."

* * *

><p>Ooh...things are heating up. That darn Maleficent! Always messing things up!<p>

Also, I'm changing the title of this to Sailor Hearts; Darkness and Light can be more of a subtitle. I feel that it is a bit more fitting, as each of the senshi will be going through sort of "Dive into the hearts" about what it means for them to be senshi as they get eternal upgrades. And also, I think it will be fitting in the way of the final confrontation they are getting their upgrades for...by the end, it will probably be predictable, but I'm trying to keep it as big a secret as possible till then.


	5. Heart of Fire: Sailor Mars

Sorry guys, I've actually had this one for a while, then I revised the ending a bit as I got another idea. I realize that I wrote a chapter in the future that was slightly anti-religious, so I went ahead and decided to add this extra plotline first.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Mars was outside the shrine sweeping. Once, she had thought of the task as pointless, but now she enjoyed the distraction. It allowed her to focus on something else besides her dreams. She wished she could be working out front—the shrine had been very busy lately. People young and old had been passing by, asking for good luck charms or for their fortunes to be read. Rei liked seeing all the people there, wishing for their dreams to be fulfilled. She felt like she was a bigger part of the community, and everyone around new they could confide in her. She would help them as much as she could—she was psychic, but not _that_ strong—but mostly, people wanted advice and confidence.

However, today was Sunday, and very few people passed by on the weekends.

She sighed and stopped sweeping. It was no longer distracting her the way she wanted to. She still couldn't hold back her fears about whatever enemy was to come. She knew she shouldn't be worried—they had always beaten the enemy before, right? Still, she couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling that this was going to be different, that something terrible was going to happen.

Phobos and Deimos flew down from the tree and landed on her shoulders. She smiled and petted them. "Are you guys trying to cheer me up?" she asked. Phobos flew off for a moment and returned with a rolled up poster in its mouth.

"What have you got there?" She took the poster from the crow's beak and unrolled it. "A new psychic in town?" She frowned. This seemed weird.

"Excuse me! Anyone here?" said a small, high-pitched voice. Rei dropped her broom and walked out front.

"Hello? How may I help—Nanako-chan!*"

"Hello Rei!" She saw the flyer in her hand and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. You have one of these too?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're all over the place. There's this new psychic who lives in a haunted house. Guess you have competition, huh?" She smiled, but Rei just rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's any real competition. Just some weird fad that will pass. But did you need anything?"

Nanako frowned and the stars in her eyes lost their luster*. "My friend wants a charm for good luck. She's been really paranoid ever since she went to see that psychic. Not only did the haunted house scare her out of her wits, but the woman there gave her some kind of bad fortune. Now she's scared to even leave her house!"

Rei frowned. "Have any of these fortunes come true?"

"Not that I know of, but their have been strange things going on around the town now that I think of it…"

"Well, don't worry about it, Nanako-chan! I'll take care of it!"

Nanoko smiled and the stars in her eyes lit up again. "You're the coolest, my dear sister Rei!" She laughed and skipped off before Rei could reply. Rei smiled as she looked at the girl, but her expression darkened when she looked at the flyer again. This was definitely something they needed to look into.

All of the Senshi, minus Setsuna and Hotaru, stood in front of the supposed psychic's house. It looked like an old abandoned house that hadn't been used for years—probably just a gimmick to make her look mysterious.

"Can you sense anything, Rei?" asked Michiru. She shook her head. "How about you?" Michiru closed her eyes. "I sense something, but…I can't tell what it is. I can't feel anything dark, though." "Me either…but this is definitely the house I saw in the fire before it went out. There's definitely something here."

"There's something here all right—a mean psychic!" said Makoto. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "I came here a few days ago—just to check it out!" explained Makoto as Michiru and Rei glared at her. "She told me my boyfriend would break up with me. Which…he did almost right afterwards. The jerk," said Makoto angrily, clutching her fists again

"You had a boyfriend! And you didn't tell us!" screamed Minako.

"Actually, I knew…" said Ami, turning away. "What?" "It was obvious…" said Rei. "Some goddess of love you are, Minako!" teased Usagi.

"I was really the only one who didn't know?" said Minako with tears in her eyes.

"Uh—I didn't!" lied Haruka.

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" said Michiru, eyeing Haruka.

"Well, this place definitely _looks_ suspicious," said Usagi. "Glad we cleared that up! Mission over, let's go home!"

Luna sweatdropped in Usagi's arms. "Usagi, we're going to have to go inside…"

"Are you sure? The view from out here is fine!" she said.

"You know, she may be right. We shouldn't all go in at once," said Michiru.

"All right," said Haruka. "You and I will go with Luna to investigate the house from the back door. Rei, Minako, and Ami will go inside as regular girls wanting their fortunes read. Usagi and Makoto can stay out here as back-up."

"Why do I have to stay out here?" complained Makoto.

"Duh!" said Usagi. "If something happens to me, who better to have around than the super-strong Mako-chan!" Makoto sweatdropped. "Fine, fine."

Several girls walked out of the house with tears in their eyes as they finished the plan. They all looked at each other and nodded, taking their positions.

Luna skipped ahead of Haruka and Michiru. The interior of the house was just as dark and creepy as the exterior.

"There's definitely something strange here," said Michiru. Just then, the door closed behind them.

"Hello, Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!" came a familiar voice over the loud speaker. Haruka tensed. "That can't be…Eudial?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

A pathway suddenly opened up in front of them. Haruka and Michiru looked and each other and nodded. They took out their pens and held them in the air.

"Uranus Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"This is boring!" complained Makoto as the sat outside the building. "Something could be happening in there and we're stuck doing nothing!"

"We're watching for anything suspicious!" said Usagi. She then continued to eat the rice balls Makoto had made. Makoto groaned.

Just then, two girls walked out of the house. One was tear-eyed while the other was angry.

"How dare he! I can't believe he'll…Ugh! I'll tear him to pieces!"

"Pointless…why bother…"

Usagi frowned. "Are you guys okay?" she said, going towards them.

"We're fine! We don't need help from anyone!" said the girl angrily. Darkness began to swirl around her as she shouted. The girl started sobbing loudly, darkness surrounding her as well. Makoto stood back and narrowed her eyes. "Something weird's happened to them!"

As soon as she said that, a heartless appeared; the soldier heartless dove at the angry girl and reached into her chest. Usagi and Makoto took out their pens. Err, well, Usagi took out her broach and Makoto took out a pen.

"You just had to say you were bored, didn't you? Moon Eternal Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"

By the time they finished transforming, the heartless had gotten its prize; it held her heart in its claws. Usagi gasped. "You can't go around stealing people's hearts! I won't forgive you!"

The heartless let go of the heart.

"That doesn't excuse you! I am Sailor Moon, the soldier of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The released heart was surrounded by darkness and…poof! Turned into a heartless.

"What the?" said Jupiter, backing away.

"No!" said Usagi. "I'll try to heal her: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The golden light washed over the newly created heartless, but did nothing. It's antennae twitched and jumped towards Usagi.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The thunder ball shot out and destroyed the heartless. Usagi cast a glance at Makoto, but she ignored it. "We have no choice, Usagi!"

Usagi looked like saying more, but just nodded. She picked up her scepter and got ready to fight.

Several more heartless appeared: Scarlet Tangos, fiery heartless floating in the air, and Fire Plants, flowers that started spitting fireballs.

"Gah!" Usagi began dodging fireballs as a Scarlet Tango dove towards Makoto. She caught it and threw it the other way, striking a fighting pose.

"I changed my mind!" said Usagi. "I wanna go in!"

Ami had begun typing on her computer as soon as they entered the house. "Darn! I should've known…"

"What is it?"

"Space is altered in here. That will make it easy for them to trap us…"

"_If_ there's an enemy!" said Minako cheerily.

"How else would space be twisted?" asked Rei. There was no reply and she turned around. Ami and Minako were gone.

_Sailor Mars…_

Rei snapped her head forwards. That voice…it couldn't be! She ran forward into a large, mostly empty room. There was nothing but a dusty old table with a crystal ball at the center. Rei walked forward to the crystal ball, which glowed faintly. She could sense a dark aura coming from it and took out one of her talismans.

"Wait a minute; don't you want your fortune read?"

Out of nowhere, several candles appeared and lit themselves, and a cloaked figure appeared on the other side of the table. Another girl sat across from the cloaked figure, in front of Rei.

"So, as you can see, there is nothing to live for. She's going to die, no matter what you do."

"No!" said the girl, tears in her eyes. "There has to be something I can do…"

"There's nothing. You might as well accept it, girl. Everything that lives must die. Everything returns to the darkness whence it came…"

The girl got up crying. Rei reached out to her, but as she touched her, she could feel the darkness radiating. The darkness of grief and sadness…

"It's okay," she said, touching her forehead a bit. "I can't imagine what you must be going through, but things will always get better."

"But…it's my mother…she's going to…" the girl began sobbing again. "She's been sick and…" Rei held her close and hugged her as the girl cried on her shoulder. "I…can't…lose her…" she cried in between sobs.

"As long as you remember them, the people you care about are never really gone," Rei spoke softly, patting the girl's back. "They will always be alive, inside your heart. I don't expect you to feel better now, and I'm not going to lie and say everything will turn out fine, but it will get better. Besides…" said Rei, looking up and staring venomously at the cloaked figure, "You shouldn't believe the words of some two-bit psychic." The girl smiled under her hood.

"I…thank you," said the girl, still a little teary-eyed, but Rei could feel the darkness loosen its grip on her heart. "I'm sorry, I'll be okay."

"Stop by Hikawa Shrine if you need any help, okay?"

"Okay…thank you." The girl walked away. Rei snapped her head towards the cloaked figure. "How could you say that to her?"

"I merely told her the truth. Like you, I can actually see into the future—not a two-bit psychic like you may think."

"That only makes it worse!" cried Rei. "Such powers aren't for making people feel bad! I can't allow you to do that!"

The woman giggled. "You haven't changed a bit, Sailor Mars. Just as fiery as ever…"

Rei frowned. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I'm hurt."

That voice…"No, you can't be…" Rei backed away. It wasn't possible, there was no way…

"Sailor Mars…I see death in your future. In the very near future…" she laughed.

"You can't be…Koan?"

Koan pulled off her cloak. "Surprised to see me?"

"But…I thought you just wanted to be a normal human! I thought you liked your new life!"

"You think I enjoyed being a pathetic human?" she laughed. "The Death Busters helped me recover my power and remember what it's like to be with the darkness!"

"Koan, please stop! You don't have to do this…"

Koan jumped onto the table and smiled. "You're right, I don't. But it's just so much fun!

"Dark Fire!"

* * *

><p>That was a little sad to write :'( and a little hard. To be honest, I'd never know the right words to say, but luckily Rei-chan sort of did!<p>

And *gasp* Koan's evil again? But...she's supposed to be healed and stuff...why? T-T because I am evil muwahaha.

I feel like there's something important I'm supposed to write here, but I cannot remember what. Oh well. Who read's this anyway?

Oh yeah! I made a bad trailer for this. Watch: .com/watch?v=tnGzUs9TJcA


	6. Heart of Fire: Sailor Mars part 2

_O_MG! I thougt I uploaded this _ages_ ago! I've had this done _forever_! I feel so bad now...oh well, now it's like a double update!

* * *

><p>Uranus and Neptune kept walking, unable to see anything before them. Then suddenly the lights turned on, and they blanched at the sight before them.<p>

"Haruka, is this…"

"I think it is."

It was the hall of the marine cathedral where they had met Eudial for the last time, where Michiru's pure heart crystal had been taken. They looked to the sides and saw they were surrounded by the same guns there had been last time.

"What do you think?"

They both turned towards the voice. Eudial was sitting at the piano, although not bothering to pretend to play it this time.

"You remember this room, don't you? You should. It was nearly your gravesite…" she sighed. "I was so close! I had gotten the talismans and even the grail in my possession! But alas, Sailor Moon took that glory from me. And stupid Mimete! Killing me with my own van! And what did she ever end up doing? Absolutely nothing!"

"If it makes you feel any better, we never took Mimete seriously either," said Haruka, sweatdropping. Eudial smiled. "That's all in the past; now it's time to finish what I started then!"

She snapped her fingers and the bullets shot out at the two Senshi.

* * *

><p>"Dark Fire!"<p>

Rei jumped out of the way of the blast of blue fire and ran out of the room. She gasped as she realized she was outside Hikawa Shrine! She turned, looking for the door she had come from, but it was gone.

"I guess you weren't listening to Ami. I control time and space here!"

Rei growled. "If you won't stand down, then I guess I'll have to stop you! Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Oh? Are you really going to attack me? I don't think you will…"

Rei growled and ran towards Koan. "Burning Mandala!" "Dark Fire!"

The two attacks clashed, just as they had in the past. "I think you'll find I'm stronger than before," said Koan happily.  
><em>I am too, <em>thought Rei, but she decided to play it out for now.

Koan jumped into the air.

"Dark…"

The blue fire began massing around her. Rei quickly began running.

"Fire!"

Balls of blue fire began raining down. Rei dodged all of them and jumped into the air.

"Fire Soul!"

Koan neatly dodged the fire blast and landed on the ground across from Rei.

"This is it! Dark Fire!"

"Fire Soul!"

The two attacks clashed. The blue fire pushed back against the red flames, and then the red flames back…

"Seems we're an equal match," said Koan, laughing.

"Not exactly!" said Rei. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The fire arrow shot through the blue fire, engulfing Koan in flames. She screamed and fell to her knees. Rei walked towards her. "You've lost, Koan. Give it up.

"Never!" she spat. "I have an ace up my sleeve too, Sailor Mars…"

* * *

><p>Uranus and Neptune were both on their knees, panting. Both had been hurt pretty badly by the bullets.<p>

"Geez. I knew I should have put more bullets in it. Guess I really didn't learn anything from last time. Oh well. I guess this means a more challenging fight!" She started walking forward and stopped. "Damn it, Koan! Couldn't you do it yourself?" She sighed. "I guess I'll have to leave. I'll let you play with my heartless for now!"

Several Bandit heartless appeared, brandishing their swords. Several Scarlet Tango heartless appeared above them and began generating fire balls. The two Senshi slowly got up to their feet, ready to attack.

* * *

><p>"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"<p>

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attacks shot out and destroyed several of the heartless, but as before, only more kept coming.

"Ugh! This is endless!" whined Usagi.

Then a Fat Bandit appeared; the rotund heartless sauntered forward slowly.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The ball of thunder collided with the heartless, but simply dissipated, doing no damage. Jupiter growled and charged at it, only to bounce off. The heartless then swung its fist, knocking her into Usagi.

"Gah! Watch it Mako-chan!"

"Why don't you try helping more?"

The Fat Bandit started spitting fire balls at them. They quickly scrambled around, dodging them. Then Jupiter got an idea. She ran towards the big heartless, but this time, instead of hitting it, she reached under it. She groaned and picked up the colossal heartless, holding it over her head. The heartless waved its arms wildly, trying to be let go. Jupiter smiled and threw the Fat Bandit at the other heartless. It rolled and crushed the other heartless, destroying them in a puff of smoke.

"Strike for Makoto!"

"You were totally just showing off…"

"Well, may be a bit…"

More heartless got up and surrounded them. Usagi and Makoto stood back to back.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attacks shot out and destroyed the heartless.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Not sure, but I think they've trapped the others in there!" said Minako.

"We have to help them!" said Usagi, but more heartless covered the entrance to the door.

* * *

><p>Rei walked forward. "Koan, please…just stop!" Koan merely smiled and stood up.<p>

"Really! You don't have to be evil!" said Rei. Koan just laughed. "You really are stupid, aren't you? I want to be evil! I love it!" Rei was disarmed by this statement. "Didn't you like your life as a normal human?"

Koan laughed. "Why would I go back to being a pathetic human when I have the power of darkness?" she asked. "Thanks to Maleficent and the Death Busters, I was able to regain the power I had. I was blind to have cast it away to begin with."

"But Koan…" Rei looked at her sadly. "The darkness can only bring you pain and sadness. You should remember that from before!"

"What would you know?" asked Koan smugly. "Have you ever tried it? The power darkness has to offer? The girls who left from here seemed to enjoy it once they left."

Rei clenched her fist. "That was you that was doing that to them. You, feeding them those lies…"

"Fire Buster!"

Rei had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed the attack and was knocked over. She groaned and saw Eudial standing there, but noticed the absence of any weapon.

"Impressed?" asked Eudial. "That old machine was obsolete anyway."

"You guys, please, stop!"

Eudial laughed. "You'd like me to stop, wouldn't you? Fire Buster!"

"Flame Sniper!"

The two flaming attacks collided with each other. In a blaze, they canceled each other out.

"Interesting…you're stronger than we expected. But still, you can't take on the both of us!

"Fire Buster!"

"Dark Fire!"

"Flame Sniper!"

The attacks of the two bad guys broke through Rei's arrow, sending her flying. Koan appeared right behind her and elbowed her in the jaw, and Eudial came and kicked her in the back. Rei fell to the ground and groaned, struggling to get up and failing.

"Look at you now, Sailor Mars. How pathetic. Is this the light has to offer?" Eudial reached forward and kicked Rei into a tree. She screamed as she came down again, unable to move. "I must say, I'm not very impressed."

"I'm…not done…yet…" said Rei, straining to turn her heads towards Eudial. "Tsk, tsk," said Koan. "That fire still burns in your eyes. We're going to have to do better if we're going to break you. Let's see…" she closed her eyes for a moment. "Ah! That's right!" she said brightening. "The reason you were so mad before was because you thought I was telling lies to the girls here, right?" Rei glared defiantly in response. "I thought so. Well, don't you do the same thing here at the shrine? You sell those tacky little good luck charms* to people, saying it will help them, but do they really work? Do any of them?" Koan chuckled. "And how many times have you lied about someone's future just to make them feel better? You're no different from us, Sailor Mars. We're just more honest about it. I'm sure it's hard to notice behind that blinding light. But don't take my word for it. Take it from them—the people who visit you at the shrine."

Rei suddenly felt someone else's power moving—not Koan or Eudial, but something much more powerful. She found suddenly she could get up. As she got to her feet, a cold clammy hand grabbed on her ankle. She turned and saw a grotesque, warped face looking at her sadly. "Why didn't my dream come true?"

Rei gasped and began to back away, when another one grabbed her. "Why didn't he fall in love with me?"

"Why didn't I ace that test?"

"Why did she die?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

A dark portal opened up beneath her; more creatures appeared, dragging her down into the abyss. "No!" screamed Rei, reaching up. Koan and Eudial stood smiling at her. "Why did you lie? Why did you lie? Why did you lie? Why did you lie? Why did you lie? Why did you lie?

"Why did you lie to us?"

* * *

><p>One of the Bandit heartless came down on Haruka. She blocked it with her own Space Sword and sliced through it. She then continued to slice through the other ones.<p>

"Deep Submerge!"

The water attack went forth, taking care of the Scarlet Tangos.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The attack came from the sword, destroying the rest of the bandits. Michiru pursed her lips. "I think Rei needs our help—now!"

* * *

><p>Sinking.<p>

Sinking into the darkness.

The many voices surrounded her—called to her, shouted at her, blamed her.

There was no truth to her shrine.

She did nothing but sell false hopes and dreams, to make them believe in something that didn't exist.

"That's not true."

Something burned within Rei—an eternal flame that still refused to die out.

* * *

><p>The girl took the charm into her hand.<p>

"But…what if he still doesn't fall in love with me?"

Rei smiled at her. "Then maybe it wasn't meant to be. But don't worry. He'd be an idiot to refuse you!"

* * *

><p>"Well? Am I going to ace my test?"<p>

Rei put her hands to her forehead. "I see the future…" she said dramatically. "You're definitely going to get an A."

"Do you really think I can do it?"

"Of course you can. When you work for your dreams, anything is possible."

* * *

><p>"Do you really think someone like me could ever find love?"<p>

"Don't think like that!" she said, tousling her hair. "Loving yourself is just as important as loving someone else. You're beautiful, too. Just look in the mirror..."

* * *

><p>Rei held the crying girl. "She's gone...she's really gone..."<p>

"No one is really gone as long as you remember them. She's still alive, in your heart. As long as you remember her, she'll always be with you."

"But...but..."

"Sh...it will be sad, and it will hurt for a while. But everything will turn out all right in the end, I promise. And don't forget to keep on living and chasing your dreams. That's what she would want you to do..."

* * *

><p>Rei took out one of her talismans. "Akuryo…Taisan!"<p>

She threw the talisman into the darkness out at the faces. The screamed and groaned, then slowly faded away. The darkness faded away, and there she was, back at Hikawa shrine.

Rei struggled, but got up to her legs.

"What? How could you have escaped that illusion?"

"You couldn't hold me there…because that illusion had no power over me," struggled Rei. "You accused me of lying here, but that's not what this shrine is about. It's about helping other people move forward and achieve their dreams. It's about giving them the confidence to believe in themselves. It's about helping people deal with the pain of loss. We give the people here something to believe in." Rei stood up tall, the symbol of mars now glowing on her forehead, a new power blazing within her. "For a moment, I had forgotten too…but never again. The cause I believe in…to help those around me. To see their dreams come true, or help them through it when they don't. That's what it means to be a sailor soldier." She glared straight at Koan. "I'm giving you one last chance, Koan. Stand down."

Koan just stared at her coldly—no, not coldly. It was a look completely devoid of emotion. She raised her hand to strike. Eudial did the same.

"I'm sorry, Koan. For whatever made you choose this again." A closed flower opened up in front of Rei's chest. The flower bloomed and opened up, revealing the bright red starseed glittering in side. Rei could feel the words coming to her…

"Mars Planet Crystal Power…Make up!"

Her starseed began shining furiously, enveloping Rei in its light. She rose into the air, angel wings extending from her back.

"D-dark Fire!"

"Fire Buster!"

Both attacks fell aside uselessly as Rei stepped to the ground. In a flurry of feathers, Rei stood before them in her eternal costume. Koan and Eudial stepped back fearfully.

"You two are going down! Mars Snake Fire!"

Several fire snakes shot out from Rei's hand. Eudial quickly dodged out of the way, but several of the snakes followed her. Koan just stood in place, giving Rei a strange look. The snakes got both of them, and both exploded into a ball of flame.

"This isn't…the end!" screamed Eudial. They both burned away to nothing. Rei cast a sad look to where Koan had been, then turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"<p>

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The two attacks melded together and destroyed the last of the heartless.

"Finally!" said Usagi. She ran towards the door. "We're coming Rei-chan!"

Naturally, the door exploded open, knocking Usagi backwards. Rei, Michiru, and Haruka stepped out, surprised to see each other. Usagi quickly got up and hugged Rei. "I'm so glad your okay!" she said, sobbing.

"Oh, Usagi! I'm always okay!"

"Rei! Your costume!" said Ami. Rei looked down at her Sailor uniform and realized that it had changed, resembling Usagi's eternal outfit more.

"A new power…" said Michiru ominously.

"It's about time we got upgrades!" said Minako angrily.

"So Rei, you sure you're okay?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, Usagi-chan! I'm fine, I swear!"

"Good, because I'm going to kill you! How could you open the door on me like that!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been standing so close!"

"I was trying to save you!"

"Oh my…" said Michiru, putting her hand to her head.

"Well I assure you, I could take out Koan and Eudial myself any day!" said Rei proudly.

"Yeah well—wait, you fought Koan in there?" said Usagi, her eyes growing wide with worry. Rei look down and sighed. "Yes. I tried to get her to stop, but…she wouldn't listen. I had to."

"I understand, but…" Usagi closed her eyes. "Why? Why would she go back to being evil?"

* * *

><p>Kaorinite looked up and frowned. "It seams team Mars has failed. I apologize for this."<p>

"On the contrary, I'd say it was a success." Kaorinite looked up at the figure and frowned. "What do you mean?"

The woman laughed and turned around. "Never mind. Tell the others to push forward with their plans. Things are coming together…" She turned and disappeared, cackling.

* * *

><p>I apologize again, I had this done a while ago and I really thought I had uploaded it...oh well :P I revamped this a bit since i had the time. I must say I'm rather proud of how this chapter turned out :) Too bad no one reads this...<p> 


	7. Those Memories and These

"Of course I'll give you all autographs!" squealed Minako.

They were at school—early, for once—and Minako was getting mobbed by people shouting her name.

"Minako we love you!"

"You're our idol!"

"Oh people, calm down! This is too much for little Minako!" she said, gushing. Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Rei were all watching from the other side of the hallway. Rei had a look of sarcastic disdain on her face. "She's really letting it go to her head, isn't she?" she said, obviously irritated.

"Yeah, just like a certain mysterious shrine maiden," came back Usagi, equally irritated.

"Oh, don't you guys start!" said Ami.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway Rei? Don't you have to get to school?" asked Makoto.

"We're out today for some religious holiday, so I decided to check things out."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be too careful with our new enemy!" she warned. "Or, old enemy…"

Usagi's face darkened and she looked down sadly. "Koan…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure the rest of the sisters are fine!" said Makoto, trying to reassure her. In reality, they hadn't been able to contact the rest of the Ayakashi sisters, and they feared the worst.

"Hey everyone!" said Minako, finally departing from her adoring public. "Isn't this great? I'm such a celebrity!"

"Wonderful, Minako," said Rei, back to her sarcastic disdain face.

"Uh-oh! Someone's jealous!" teased Minako. She reached into her pocket and pulled out several tickets. "These are for my concert on Friday! I'll be having a joint concert with my new competition Mimi Hanyu!" said Minako, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?"said Usagi, sweatdropping. Minako glared at Usagi. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said in a creepy tone.

"You always get crazy about these things, and you know it," said Makoto.

"I bet you have a ridiculous book full of her daily routines."

"D-don't be ridiculous!" stuttered Minako. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Minako-chan, you…" Ami paused to think. "Are very unique," she finished diplomatically. Everyone laughed.

"Laugh now, but you'll see! I won't let that hack outshine me!" She gave one of her trademark creepy Minako laughs and ran off.

"I'm scared…" said Makoto.

"As you should be…" said Artemis. "She always gets like this when there are important things to worry about…"

* * *

><p>Hotaru looked up at the sky. Everything around her was crumbling, fading away, being sucked into the darkness…<p>

_No! I won't let this happen,_ thought Hotaru, racing through the street. All of the buildings were torn to pieces as she ran by them. The city…

_No, not the city; the whole _world_,_ thought Hotaru as she ran. She came to a clearing in the city, directly under a great ball of darkness that absorbed everything around them. She saw that the other Senshi were already there, standing to fight whatever was causing this.

"Guys!" She shouted. They all turned, and she saw that they were not her friends. Their eyes were large and bright yellow, and they were completely black.

The darkness is eternal. Give in. All worlds shall be dragged into darkness…

The creatures that were her friends dove at her...

Hotaru woke up drenched in sweat. She gave a sigh of relief. _Only a dream,_ she thought to herself. But she couldn't stop herself from shaking. No, it hadn't been just a dream, she knew. It was a warning. Something was coming. Everything was going to be dragged into darkness if they didn't stop it.

Hotaru closed her eyes as the thoughts swam around her head. Did this have anything to do with those creatures they had fought earlier? Setsuna had looked so worried, had disappeared so abruptly…

And in the dream, she now noticed, all of the girls had been there except for Usagi. Did this mean that she had gotten away, escaped the darkness? If she did, then there was still hope. Or it could mean that she was already…

No. She would not think that. No matter what, Usagi would survive. She would escape and save everyone. She _couldn't_ die.

Hotaru laid back down and tried to make herself go back to sleep. Suddenly she realized what had upset her the most about the dream: that it was _familiar_. She had had visions just like that about a year ago, about worlds being destroyed, visions of pain and destruction…

* * *

><p>"I see," said Setsuna. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes, deep in thought. Hotaru had just told her about the vision she had last night, and the same visions she'd had a year before that. "Why didn't you ever mention these dreams?"<p>

"Well, with things going on with Galaxia, I didn't really think anything about it and didn't want to bring it up. You guys had more important things to do than to take care of me."

"I understand, Hotaru, but please don't hesitate next time. We worry about you." Setsuna stood up. "As for the reasons behind these visions…I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but it seems it concerns you too much to let it go. You see, there are many other worlds out there besides this one."

"I know," said Hotaru, and then she mentally slapped herself for the slip.

"You do? How?" asked Setsuna. Hotaru tried to think up an excuse when Setsuna saved her and said, "Never mind. You probably remember from a past life. Anyway, since about ten years ago, worlds have been destroyed one by one by dark creatures called Heartless. They are the same creatures that we fought the other day. Last year, though, it got really bad. You being the soldier of death and destruction probably made you feel the end of all those worlds. They weren't visions of the future, but what was happening at that moment."

"I see…so what happened to those worlds?"

Setsuna smiled. "Don't worry. They have all been restored."

"So…what does that mean about the vision I had last night?"

Setsuna pursed her lips and for a second looked frightened. It lasted only an instant, and was replaced by a determined gaze. "The heartless won't be able to find the keyhole. This world won't be destroyed. Not with all of us protecting it." She stood up. "I'm sorry Hotaru. I need to leave." She walked out of the door.

"Wait! What's a keyhole?" she asked, but Setsuna had already walked out. Hotaru sat and pondered about what was coming. And, for the first time in a while, she thought about the visitors she'd had from other worlds…no, visitor. She was the only one, right?

* * *

><p>Xion groaned and opened her eyes. She turned and looked at the girl standing next to her. Before she could note any other of her features, she realized she had a scythe pointed at her face.<p>

"Who are you?" said the girl harshly. Xion looked up into her eyes. They seemed emotionless and distant…

_Ice cold like Saturn._

Xion touched her head. Was that a memory from this girl?

"Answer me! Who are you? Where do you come from?" she yelled vehemently. "I can see you're not from this world. Do you have anything to do with that man?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," said Xion. She lowered her head. "As to who I am…I don't even know anymore."

The girl's eyes softened. "I see." She drew back her scythe. "I'm sorry. I was overreacting."

Xion looked around. "Where am I?"

"This is my house. My room," she said. "I thought it would be best to bring you here. If you think I was overreacting, my friends…" she sighed and sat down next to her on the bed.

"And who are _you_?" asked Xion, smiling at her. The girl smiled back. "Fair enough. My name's Hotaru.

"Now, do you trust me enough to take off your hood?"

Xion hesitated. But then, what could the harm be? She pulled down her hood.

Hotaru eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Really?"

"My name…is Xion."

As soon as she said her name, something about her face inexplicably changed—the girl stared hopefully at her with bright blue eyes and dark hair.

"Xion…" said Hotaru slowly, looking at the girl. Whatever strange thing she had seen a minute ago was gone. Xion got up. "I should go. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Where are you going to go?" asked Hotaru. Xion turned and looked at her. "I guess…wherever I'm needed most. I'm just not sure where that is. So I'll start by going back to my friends."

Hotaru frowned. "You're pretty mysterious…well, why did you come here in the first place?"

Xion looked towards Hotaru, but somehow still avoided her gaze. "Have you ever…" she paused, and then began pacing around. "Have you ever found something out about yourself? Something terrible? Something so bad…"

"You feel like you shouldn't exist?" finished Hotaru. Xion finally met her gaze, and could see the same pain and dejection she was feeling. "So, you get it," she said after a long pause. Hotaru took one of Xion's hands into her own. "You're not like I was, though. It sounds like you're not alone. You already have what you need."

"And what's that?"

"Someone to live for." Xion was shocked for a moment, and then a smile came to her lips. She could almost see Roxas and Axel smiling at her, Roxas handing her ice-cream. Hotaru was right; she would always have them, in her heart if nowhere else. Or whatever it was she had. But at the same time…

"I was wrong. I can't go back to them now. Not yet." But she looked up with a new resolve. "But they are here with me. I won't forget that. Thank you, Hotaru."

"Anytime," she said shrugging. Xion waved her hand forward, and a corridor of darkness opened up. Hotaru backed away seeing it, feeling the darkness radiating from it. "Don't go in there! You're heart—

"Don't worry," said Xion sadly. "I don't have a heart. Not really." She walked into the corridor, and it disappeared behind her. Hotaru stared ahead, wondering just what exactly had happened and just who that girl was.

* * *

><p>Huh, this chapter was shorter than usual...oh well. There's some Xion goodness there! And Minako has a singing career...like in the pgsm...oh brother :P look for more of her craziness coming up.<p>

And look at how much Setsuna knows about the current state of the worlds! i wonder the significance of that?

There was a joke about her being the Mysterious Figure, but since we officially know that it's actually (*SPOLIER ALERT*) Young Xehanort...

Pluto: *smacks Xehanort with staff* Bad Xehanort! No time traveling!


	8. Minako's Jealousy

Okay, so apparently I'm double uploading, because I don't know how to upload already done chapters :P Oh well. Short one here

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" asked Artemis. Minako shushed him and peeked around a corner. They were standing outside of a hair salon. Minako was wearing sunglasses and a trench coat, continuously looking for something.<p>

"Minako, we don't have time for this!"

"Shh!" she said, putting a finger to her lips. "If you don't be quiet, you aren't getting catnip for a week!"

"I don't use catnip!" said Artemis angrily. Minako ignored him and pulled out a little handbook. "According to my resources, this place is her favorite salon. She's coming here to get her hair done."

"Who?" asked Artemis grumpily. "Mimi Hanyu! Now shush!"

"Is this another of your 'get famous' schemes?" asked Artemis. "Of course not!" said Minako laughing. "This is one of my _stay_ famous schemes! I was supposed to have a concert to myself, but those idiots screwed up and made it a joint concert. Well, I'm not going to share the spotlight with anyone!" Artemis groaned. "Mina, we really need to focus on our enemy here."

"Oh, I'm focused on the enemy! Here she comes!"

A woman walked towards the beauty salon. She was dressed similarly to Minako, in a short yellow trench coat, large sunglasses, and a red scarf tied around her head.

"Hm, something about her looks familiar doesn't it?" Mimi walked into the building. Minako came out from her hiding spot and tiptoed after her. "Artemis, aren't you coming?"

"No thank you. I refuse to be a part of your silly schemes. In case you haven't noticed, we have an enemy to deal with!"

Minako rolled her eyes. "Ooh. _Another_ enemy. In case you haven't noticed, we're 5-0 when it comes to beating the bad guys. And these are bad guys we've already beat. What's the big deal?"

Artemis shook his head. "Don't you take being a Sailor Senshi serious at all?" he asked angrily. "Or are you just too busy chasing this stupid pop idol thing!"

Minako clenched her fist. "My dreams aren't stupid! How could you say that to me?"

"Well, what do you call this!"

Tears welled up in Minako's eyes. "I'm doing what my heart's telling me to do. If that's not good enough for you, then just go." She put a hood up dramatically and walked into the shop. Artemis groaned and turned away. He then looked back, as if he wanted to apologize, but thought better of it. He'd apologize later. There was no way he was going to be roped in to this stupid scheme.

* * *

><p>Usagi sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Too many things were racing through her mind.<p>

She thought of Koan, back when she was pleading with the Berthier not to kill herself. She thought of how Koan had said how wonderful her new life was, that she had learned the true meaning of love and wanted to share it with her.

Had Koan ever really believed in those things?

Those girls had all been miserable under the black moon. Hadn't they? The Death Busters weren't really a surprise…but should they have been? The first time Kaorinite had fallen, she had screamed for the professor. Then the next time, when Mistress 9 had awakened, she'd looked at him with those eyes…had she loved him? What did it mean, when their enemies could love? Should the Death Busters have been given more of a chance? Would it have changed anything now?

And back to Koan. She had been the first to be normal, the happiest with her new life. How could she go back?

And then the heartless. Setsuna seemed to know about them, but wouldn't say much.

_Heartless breed by stealing the hearts of others. They are especially attracted to dark hearts. When the heart is stolen, it becomes a heartless._

Those girls at the haunted house…

_Once one becomes a heartless, there's nothing you can do but destroy them. You're powers can't reach them because there's nothing to reach—they've lost all their memories and feelings. They're completely lost to the darkness. However, destroying a heartless with the light releases those hearts from the grasp of the darkness, and they eventually make their way back to where they belong._

Those girls were still missing.

And it was her fault. For not being stronger, for not being more serious…Usagi clenched her fist. She wouldn't let this happen again. She noticed the alarm clock by her bed and saw that she was going to be late for their meeting. Oh well. She was always late, silly Usagi. Nothing new. Instead of getting up, she reached out beside the alarm clock and grabbed the picture of her and Momaru. She hugged it against herself. She wanted to call him, just to hear his voice, to talk to him. He would know how to make her feel better…but no, she couldn't bother him like that. He was hard at work, studying. She had to be more mature than that. She couldn't always depend on everyone else.

The phone started ringing just then. She heard her mother pick it up and held her breath. It couldn't be…?

"Usagi! It's for—"

Usagi was already there, and snatched the phone from her mother. "Hello?"

"Usa-ko?"

Usagi smiled, and tears started forming in her eyes. "Mamo-chan. I was just thinking about you."

"Are you all right?" he asked. The concern and love in his voice brought Usagi crashing back to reality, and suddenly everything else seemed a little better. "I'm just so happy. You called at just the right time. I love you, Mamo-chan."

She could feel his smile through the phone. "I love you too, Usa-ko."

* * *

><p>Artemis walked into the shrine with his head low.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Luna. "And where's Minako?" asked Rei a little sarcastically. "She and Usagi are both late." Ami and Makoto sat beside her on the table, supposed to be having a strategy meeting. Ami, as usual, had several books with her.

"Minako is on another one of her schemes," said Artemis, his head bowed low. They all sweatdropped. "That's Minako all right…" said Makoto laughing a bit. The door was slid open and almost broken off as Usagi ran in, panting. "Sorry I'm late everyone! I'm here!"

"Oh, Usagi? You're actually not too late this time," said Ami, glancing at her watch. "Whatever, late is late. And just what are you so happy about?"

Usagi smiled and sat next to her. "I just got a phone call from the most wonderful boyfriend in the world!" she said happily. "You know, you guys really should try it. Maybe you wouldn't be so somber and serious all the time."

They collectively glared at Usagi, partly because she was right. "Well, anyway, since it's apparent no one else is coming…"

"Wait!" Hotaru came in through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was with a friend…"

"Ooh, a friend? We'll have to meet her some time. Or…" said Usagi slyly, "Is it a 'him'?"

Hotaru blushed. "There's no way I'm letting you guys loose on her. Anyway…where are Haruka and Michiru?"

The senshi exchanged glances. "You haven't heard from them?" Hotaru shook her head. Ami sighed. "I guess, once again, they won't be fighting with us…"

Usagi groaned. "I need to have a talk with them. Maybe I can order them to fight with us."

"I am starting to worry about Setsuna, though," said Hotaru a little sadly. "She's been more aloof than ever. She's hardly ever around."

"Too bad," said Ami. "I was hoping to learn more about the heartless."

"But, she seemed not to be able to talk much about them." They all frowned. "So, anyone have any ideas about what the enemy's planning?"

They all stared at each other. "Why do we have these stupid meetings? We never actually decide on anything," whined Usagi. "Why don't we just wait around for the enemy to strike, hear them as the monologue about their plan, and then beat them like we always do?"

They all stared at Usagi as if she were an idiot, but Hotaru just shrugged. "She has a point. Sitting here like this isn't going to solve anything. It's too early to tell what our enemy's goal is."

"Good, meeting adjourned. Nap time!" said Usagi cheerily. Rei held her hands in her head, but couldn't help smiling at how carefree Usagi could be. Then she noticed Hotaru staring off into the distance, her eyes glazed over as if deep in thought. Rei recognized the look.

"Hotaru, did you see something?"

Hotaru blushed at being caught and quickly shook her head. "No! Everything's fine…" she said, lying unconvincingly. Finally she just said, "We're not going to let anything happen." The senshi all nodded at her.

Artemis and Luna sat on the side, feeling a little useless. "Why do we even come to these things anymore?" asked Luna. "We're cats. We have better things to do, like sleeping."

"You're starting to sound like Usagi," teased Artemis, and she bit him on the tail.

"Now that that's done, we can go back to what life is really about…" said Ami dreamily. She put on her glasses and made an evil laugh.

"You remind me of my father…" said Hotaru frowning.

"Ami-chan, you're already the smartest girl we know. Don't you think you could give it a rest?"

Ami quickly blushed and sat down. "Right…"

* * *

><p>Minako exited the building with a satisfied smirk. She could hear the girl screaming "MY HAIR'S BLUE!" at the manager. Minako chuckled, and quickly assumed a hiding spot around the corner of the building. Artemis had been right. While causing hell for Mimete was fun, she did need to get down to business.<p>

Minako wasn't the fool she often appeared to be. Well, in a lot of ways she was, but not when it came to important things. She first noticed something strange when Mimi Hanyu first came on the radio. After Rei's battle with Koan and Eudial, she suspected that Mimete, whose groupiness rivaled her own, might be the person behind the voice on the radio. It was a pretty distinct voice. If nothing else, checking her out would give her the chance to mess up her competitions hair!

Sure enough, that was Mimete coming out of the shop, looking furious. She hadn't bothered to put her disguise back on. Minako began following Mimete quietly, ducking behind every random object she could find. Crouched beneath a mailbox, she watched as Mimete turned the corner.

"I got you now…" said Minako giggling evilly. Minako turned around the corner right after her and saw…

Nothing.

Mimete wasn't there. She had disappeared. Minako frowned. Well, their enemies usually teleported anyway. She was hoping to catch her beforehand…oh well. There was always the concert…


	9. A Shooting Star! Idol Minako Shines

I've noticed that there has been a lot of regurgetated manga here. ALso, I can't spell. I aplogize for the late updates. Does anyone even read this?

Oh look, a chapter that actually moves the plot forward...

* * *

><p>"It's getting to her head."<p>

"She's gone crazy."

"She really should be studying…"

Makoto and Usagi glared at Ami. "You've been studying enough for all of us. What's going on anyway?"

"Mercurius…" she muttered. They frowned. "Didn't you get over him a while ago?"

"Yes…after he stopped getting perfect scores. Now they've suddenly shot back up again! I'm telling you, those test are hard! Not just any normal person can score perfects!"

"Ami-chan…"

"Well, anyway, we were talking about Minako-chan…" the three of them turned and collectively glared.

A bunch of their classmates were huddled around Minako once again, and she still clearly loved the attention. She noticed the girls standing there and waved, breaking through the crowd. "Isn't this amazing? I'm bigger than the three lights! My dreams are finally coming true…" said Minako with stars in her eyes. Makoto sweatdropped. "Minako-chan, don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Nonsense!" laughed Minako. "In fact, being a star has already led me to some juicy information…"

"Oh really? And what information would that be?"

"Well, you see…"

Usagi turned around and looked outside a window. "Oh, those two!" They all turned their heads. Haruka and Michiru were standing there just outside the school.

"Must be pretty important for them to show up," said Makoto, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice.

"That's a little harsh," said Usagi, though she silently agreed. "Let's go see what's up."

"But what about _my_ news?" said Minako. "Tell us after! Come one!" Minako pouted and followed them outside. They walked up to Haruka and Michiru. "So, what's up guys?" asked Usagi, cheery as ever.

Michiru held her mirror. "We didn't want to say anything until we were absolutely sure, but…"

"Those creatures we fought were from another world."

"Another…world?" asked Usagi. She nodded. "We were getting a similar vibe from when we fought the Death Busters and Galaxia. Except this time, instead of the far reaches of the galaxy…they're from _beyond_ the edges of the universe. That's why Setsuna is unable to talk about them."

"Creatures from another world…" Ami crossed her arms. "I wonder what they're doing here. And what they have to do with our enemies returning."

"So, wait…there are other worlds?" said Usagi, looking confused. "It would appear so," said Michiru. "Since we've figured this much on our own, I think we should confront Setsuna about it."

Usagi frowned. "I'm not sure we should press her. I'm sure she'd tell us if she could."

"I think it's more a matter of won't," said Haruka. "She's broken taboos before, and she's still fine now."

"But didn't she die when she stopped time before?" asked Ami. "A lot of good it did," muttered Usagi angrily. Haruka started to get angry as well, but Michiru spoke up for her. "Listen. You guys go on about your normal lives, going to school and hanging out and whatever else you do. Being a sailor soldier requires sacrifice. You can't take these things lightly!"

"You guys are so eager to sacrifice someone that you don't even think about what it is you're doing!" replied Usagi angrily. "You don't even consider alternatives, and you don't even think about the options that will actually help the most people!"

"OH! That reminds me!" said Minako. She reached into her pocket and pulled out four tickets. "These are for my concert tomorrow!"

"You're…concert?"

"You haven't heard?" said Minako pouting. "I'm an idol now! I thought I was everywhere…"

Haruka turned red and looked like she was about to have a fit. "You people don't take anything seriously," she said finally, shaking her head. "This is why we can't fight with you." The two soldiers turned and left.

"Those jerks…" said Makoto angrily, cracking her knuckles. "Who do they think they're talking to about sacrifice? We've died three times saving the world," said Minako. She shook her head. "Oh well, they're loss. They won't be going to the concert."

"Um…about that…" said Ami. "They might have been right about the concert not being the best idea…"

"What if I can guarantee that's where the enemy's striking next?" she replied with a mischievous grin. "What?" "Read the other name on your tickets."

They took out their tickets. "Mimi Hanyu…" said Usagi slowly. "That does sound familiar…"

Minako nodded. "Almost like…Mimete…"

They all gaped at her. "You don't mean!"

"Yep. Mimi Hanyu is none other than Mimete of the Death Busters! I've been tailing her around all week to try and figure out where their hideout is, but I've had no luck. She just keeps disappearing into thin air."

"Wow…I'm actually kind of impressed," consented Makoto. "So, I'm guessing we're staking out the concert?"

Minako nodded with a scary grin.

* * *

><p>"Minako we love you!" "Minako!"<p>

Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi stood among the shouting fans. "I have to admit, this is pretty impressive," said Makoto overlooking all of the fans. "Yeah. If only someone else would show that kind of initiative…" said Rei. Usagi glared. "Oh? And just who do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure she knows who she is…" said Rei, trailing off and laughing. Usagi laughed too despite herself.

"This is no good…I should be studying…" said Ami nervously. She was obviously out of her element. "Don't worry Ami-chan, it'll be fine! Just relax!"

"So many people…" she choked out. "You never complained at a three lights concert…" "Taiki was there…" said Ami looking off dreamily. Then she quickly blushed and turned her head. "We should probably split up, shouldn't we—?"

But it was too late; the area darkened, and the lights on the stage turned on bright. Minako walked out on stage, microphone in hand.

_This warm feeling is_  
><em>C'est la vie, as long as I am me<em>  
><em>C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you<em>  
><em>C'est la vie, that's the reason I am me<em>  
><em>C'est la vie, that's the reason you are you...<em>

* * *

><p>Minako smiled. Singing on stage was really exhilarating. Artemis was standing around her mirror and smiled as she came towards him.<p>

"You were great out there!" he said. "Oh? So it wasn't stupid?" He laughed. "No. You really shined brightly tonight, Minako."

"Oh Artemis…" she shook her head. Time to be serious. "So, any sign of Mimete yet?"

"No, and she's supposed to be going on next. I don't know what she could be doing."

They both heard a bang and turned to the stage. A corridor of darkness opened up in the middle of the stage, and Mimete stepped out. Everyone cheered for her, and she giggled. "Oh, all this attention for me!"

Minako frowned. Come to think of it, Mimete had never been really serious. Could she just be pursuing a dream of becoming an idol?

Mimete began to sing. It started off cheery, then it became sadder and sadder. Minako felt herself getting dizzy.

"So, you see," said Mimete, "it's all a pointless trick. You're better just giving yourself up to the darkness. Let the darkness consume you…"

"Darkness…consume you…" said Minako in a trance. Artemis jumped up and scratched her face, snapping her out of it. "Look over there!" She turned her head and saw the head of Calaveras poking her head out from the curtain behind Mimete.

"Is she the one causing the hypnosis?" said Minako, taking her pen out. "Either way, I guess we've figured out their plan."

Then the heartless started coming. "Give in to the darkness…" continued Mimete. Several soldier heartless ran forward and began attacking the audience. Minako seized her chance.

"Venus Crystal Power Make-UP!"

* * *

><p>The other four Senshi clapped and cheered as Minako finished.<p>

"Minako-chan was really shining, wasn't she?" said Usagi happily. They all nodded. "Good to know somebody's dream is coming true…" said Makoto. "Don't worry," said Usagi. "It'll get better…"

"Wait," said Rei. "I sense something dark coming…"

That was when Mimete came on stage. The four of them were unprepared, and fell completely under the spell. Even as the heartless started coming, they couldn't seem to react. After the soldiers, a few Wizard heartless floated up to where the Senshi were. They raised their staffs, and all shot out a fireball at the frozen girls…

"Silent Wall!"

The flames exploded just a few inches away from the girls. Hotaru jumped down in front of them and held out her glaive towards the heartless. "Snap out of it guys!" she shouted. The girls quickly shook their heads, blushed, and took out their pens.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal…Make UP!"

Usagi pulled out her scepter. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

As the light washed over them, the surrounding people began to realize what was going on and ran out. The Senshi then descended on the heartless. At the same time, Minako came out on stage again.

"Crescent Beam!"

She shot the microphone out of Mimete's hands.

"I'm not sure what you're planning, but music is supposed to send out messages of good, not evil! In the name of music, I, the goddess of love and beauty Sailor Venus, will punish you!"

Mimete growled at her. "You were the one who messed up my hair the other day, weren't you?" Minako winked. "Guilty as charged."

"I'll repay you for that," she said, taking out her staff. "Charm Buster!"

Dark stars shot out of her staff, knocking Minako across the stage. She grimaced. Someone's had an upgrade. She started to get up when a whip wrapped around her foot, causing her to fall back down.

"Calaveras?"

"Well, I'm surprised you still remember me," she replied with an evil smile on her face. The black crescent moon, the symbol of the black moon clan, seemed to shine on her forehead.

"Calaveras, wait, there has to be another way to solve this…"

"There are other ways…but they're just not as fun." Her whip covered itself in dark energy.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Dark Whip!"

Each narrowly avoided the other's attack when Mimete raised her staff again. "Charm Buster!"

Minako was blasted away again. Calaveras took her whip and wrapped it around Minako's neck. "Pitiful," she said, smiling. "You're hearts not really in the fight, isn't it? Not like it was when you were singing." Calaveras pulled on her whip, throwing Minako to the ground but freeing her. Minako found herself unable to move much, though. Calaveras walked forward, her voice dripping venom.

"Doesn't it suck? You being a sailor soldier ruins the fun even when you've finally achieved your dream of being a famous pop star! But then, you've made a lot of sacrifices for your duty, haven't you?"

"Sigh, I know what it's like to give up your dreams for your work..." said Mimete wistfully. She quickly shut up with a look from Calaveras. Calaveras then turned her head back towards Minako. She looked into her eyes, and suddenly it felt as if she was piercing her way into her head. Images came forth of when she had first become a sailor soldier, of Alan and Katarina…

"You poor thing. All that laughter and silliness is just an act. Forced to be a sailor soldier...to give up people you love...to toss aside your dreams...and for what? What have you got to show for it? Afterall, I'm still here, aren't I?" Calaveras bent down low near Minako's face, and now spoke softly, her eyes looking almost endearing.

"The light asks that you sacrifice everything, even who you are," she said sadly, as if pitying Minako. "You helped me once, and now I'll help you: The darkness asks nothing of you but to be what you truly are. You should give yourself over to the darkness. With it's power, you could achieve whatever goal you wanted." She held out her hand. "What do you say?"

Minako looked into Calaveras' eyes…and adopted a blank stare. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Calaveras stood up and growled. "Excuse me?"

"How dare you insinuate that my great humor and drive are faked? It's like you don't know me at all!" said Minako in an offended voice.

"Eh? How is she fighting the hypnosis effect?" asked Mimete. "Ah…so that's what it was…" said Minako, getting up slowly. "Well, I've always been told I'm willful and hard headed. It's one of my best qualities. Possibly my only good one."

"But…" sputtered Calaveras. "Didn't you even _consider_ what I said?"

"Not really," shrugged Minako. "It was kind of in one ear, out the other…"

"Damn you…Dark Whip!" Minako jumped out of the way of the attack and came down. "I did listen enough to catch the general idea, which is more than I can say for school. You think I'm giving up my dreams being a sailor soldier, by that's not true. Maybe I liked all the fame and attention being a star has brought me...but it's always more than that. It's about being able to share my feelings and dreams with others, and them with me. Maybe I'm a silly person like that. Maybe that makes me just like Usagi-chan. But no matter what, I won't forget my true dream."

An orange aura surrounded her, and a flower opened up in front of her chest, revealing her starseed. "To beat talentless hacks like you!"

"Talentless! CHARM BUSTER!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

The stars collided with the heart attack and exploded. A flash of light burst from her starseed, and she stepped forward in her eternal outfit.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

A heart of light formed around her chest, and then blasted out. Mimete and Calaveras were both caught into the blast and fell down, beginning to fade. Minako looked at Calaveras with pity for a moment. Calaveras looked back, her eyes merely soulless and empty as she finally disappeared.

Minako stared for a moment, and then beamed towards her friends, who had just finished beating the heartless. They all surrounded her, congratulating her, and she knew she couldn't have made a better choice.

* * *

><p>Setsuna was sitting in the living room with her eyes closed. There had to be something she was missing, something Xehanort had done…<p>

"Setsuna."

She opened her eyes. Haruka and Michiru stood in front of her. "When did you guys get in?"

"We need to talk to you. About the heartless," said Haruka sternly. Setsuna pursed her lips. "I've told you everything I—"

"We know they're not from this world," said Michiru. "That's what has you so at edge. Tell us what is going on."

Setsuna gritted her teeth. "There is nothing else I can tell you—not about the heartless, and not about other worlds. Merely confirming their existence is forbidden!"

"You've broken your taboos before," said Haruka. Setsuna narrowed her eyes and stood up, glaring right back at Haruka. "Yes, and I've already died once for it. And a lot of good it did you; it's not like you two actually _did_ anything."

"Fine then! Just keep your secrets! Meanwhile, let the whole world fall to darkness!" said Haruka angrily. "Just turn your back on us and stay quiet, like you always have!"

Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder, but she shrugged it off angrily. Setsuna looked seething.

"And what exactly do you want from me?"

"A real sailor soldier would understand that some things come before themselves."

Setsuna rolled her eyes and turned away from Haruka. "I don't have time for this. There is no more information I can give you that would help anything anyway. The heartless are here; they need destroyed. And funnily enough, it seems like it's _our_ old enemies that are controlling them—"

"You say our enemies like there are others out there," said Haruka coldly. Setsuna didn't answer. "Are there other enemies that might be attacking us? That could be coming here? You can't keep it from us!"

"I can and I will. How about instead of acting superior and getting on my case about not being a team player and not sacrificing enough—me, who's watched over time and space for centuries—_you_ sacrifice a modicum of your pride and fight alongside the only person who ever succeeds at actually saving the world!" shouted Setsuna. "I know my responsibilities; what may happen and what certainly is happening in this world and in others is my burden to bear. Your responsibilities lie in _this_ one. I suggest you focus on it. Now good night."

Setsuna walked off, then vanished into thin air yet again. Haruka clenched a fist. "What is she keeping from us?"

"I think she has a good reason," said Michiru softly. "That or it doesn't matter. You were unfair to her." There was a hint of anger in Michiru's voice. Haruka sighed. "I just don't like this. Any of this. Something is coming. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Woah. Long time no update. I hate my writing...<p> 


	10. Too lazy for a real title :P

psychicshipping: your comment was so surprising and just made me so happy^^ I'm glad I have another chapter to upload now!

Of course, that merely means I have another chapter after that...:P

All of your ideas seem so much more awesome than what's going to happen...lol. This takes place before the kingdom hearts fic, Remembrance and rebirth, so there's not going to be much Kingdom Hearts characters here :( but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve...and yes, Setsuna is definately put off about something...

* * *

><p>Setsuna opened her eyes, slowly and tentatively, as if not sure yet if she wanted to be awake. She looked around and realized she had dozed off on the couch in the living room. How had she ended up here? Last thing she remembered was going off to speak to…<p>

Oh, yeah. Before that. Remembering how Haruka had ganged up on her yesterday began to fill Setsuna with anger. The anger pushed her closer to lucidness, though part of Setsuna still wanted to just go back to sleep, couch and all. Soon she heard the front door open and then slam. It then opened again and slammed again. Intrigued, Setsuna sat up.

"Oh, my nose…Michiru, wait a minute!" called Haruka. Michiru stepped into the living room brusquely and stopped as she noticed Setsuna on the couch. "Are you just getting up?"

"What time is it?"

"3 in the afternoon."

"Hm. Whatever. I watch time go by all the time, I can stand to sleep through it this once," Setsuna grumbled. Haruka entered the living room, and Michiru turned her head. "Michiru, what is it? What did I do?"

Setsuna vaguely remembered that she should be angry with Haruka, but just didn't have the energy to hold a grudge, especially now that it seemed like those two were starting to fight again. They had been on and off like this for the last few weeks, always about the same thing.

Michiru clenched her fist. "Well, isn't that just it? You don't think you've done anything wrong." She shook her head. "You know, Haruka, I'm usually pretty lenient towards your behavior. But most people would get jealous of how much you flirt with other women."

Uh oh. Michiru had jumped right into it this time. Setsuna tried to figure out a way to maneuver out, but Haruka was right by the door, and Michiru was right in front of her on the couch.

"But you don't, because you aren't like other women," said Haruka. "That's a little presumptuous, don't you think? Of course you don't," said Michiru, a little agitated. "Most women get tired of hearing that excuse. And this one is, too."

Haruka frowned. "Do we have to do this right now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, there are a lot of things going on right now. This shouldn't be our priority. We have to focus on our enemy."

"Focus on the enemy? Funny, you seem to always gave the time for every pretty girl who walks around you but not for me."

Haruka looked at her and smiled, walking away from the door and getting closer to Michiru. "Someone with a pretty face like yours shouldn't be so angry." Haruka reached out to touch Michiru's face, but she smacked it away. "I'm serious, Haruka."

She stared at her for a moment, her mouth gaping open. "Where is this coming from? This is so unlike you!"

"Isn't it just…" she said quietly. "And that's all you have to say? How _like_ you."

"Michiru, wait—"

"No!" she shouted in frustration. Haruka looked like she'd been slapped in the face. Even Setsuna pressed farther against the couch in response to Michiru's anger. Michiru wasn't angry often, but when she did, it was with all the ferocity of any sea storm.

"You've made it clear by flirting with those girls and the way you treated Setsuna last night (Setsuna flinched at the mention of her name and almost raised an arm to protect herself, but Michiru was merely pointing) that the only person you really care about is yourself."

Haruka shook her head. "Is that really what you think of me? After everything we've been through, you really doubt my feelings?"

"You know, Haruka, you've never really given me a reason to feel otherwise."

They stood there for a moment, Haruka looking dejected and Michiru still furious. Setsuna prayed that Haruka would just apologize. Then Haruka threw her hands into the air. "Well, fine!" she said defiantly. "I can see where I'm not wanted! If you can't handle this, then maybe I should just leave!"

Setsuna could have slapped Haruka for that stupid comment, and Michiru looked like she might.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed, pointing to the door. It was hardly Michiru's house; though they were all fabulously wealthy, Setsuna put down the most for the house. After all, Haruka and Michiru _were_ only 18 now, though the acted much older. Still, Haruka stomped off like a petulant child. She then sat on the couch next to Setsuna and started crying.

Setsuna wasn't entirely sure what to do now, despite centuries of watching similar dramas play out from the time gate. She wasn't used to Haruka and Michiru displaying so much emotion; normally, they were a lot cooler and more collected, almost stoic. Of course, the heartless were doing it; as talisman wielders, the presence of heartless would particularly upset their hearts and put them on edge.

Or perhaps the stoniness was just a façade, and this was what was underneath. It certainly was true for her.

"I just wonder," said Michiru, her tears lessening, "if we were ever really right for each other. Were we just pulled together by our destinies? I mean, with all that flirting, I worry that Haruka really would rather be with someone else…"

"I don't think that's true," said Setsuna lamely.

"Haruka's just such a free spirit. I've always admired and hated her for it. She never wanted to be tied down by anything. Not convention, not her destiny…and not even me." Michiru rose and walked out the room. Setsuna racked her brain for something to say, but decided to just let her walk off and cool down. After the talk she had last night, she didn't really feel like any more complications.

Then she heard the door open again. It was closed back gently, so she assumed it wasn't Haruka. Sure enough, Hotaru walked in, looking a little sad herself.

"Hotaru? Shouldn't you be at your father's?"

"I need some advice!" she blurted out. She sat down next to Setsuna on the couch. "It's something I can't really talk about with my dad…"

Setsuna blushed and began speaking quickly, "Hotaru, I honestly can't tell you the last time I went on a date, and it certainly hasn't been recently, but boys are always thinking about one thing and I am telling you not to be shy with using the silence glaive if it comes down to that—"

"NO! God no!" said Hotaru, covering her ears. "Wait, you haven't been on a date recently? We'll have to fix that!"

Setsuna's blush persisted annoyingly. "Just tell me what you need."

"Well, I have this friend. And she's going away soon. In a way that…I probably won't ever see or even hear from her again." Hotaru looked ready to cry. Setsuna gasped. "Not the friend you've been hanging out with so much lately!" Hotaru nodded. "Anyway, there's no use crying over it. I wanted to give her something special to remember me by. Some sort of keepsake that she can always carry around. But I want it to be…something different. I thought you might have some ideas."

Setsuna smiled, glad that she could finally give some good advice. "I have just the present in mind," said Setsuna. "You have to make sure you tell the legend that goes with it to explain it, though."

"Legend?"

Setsuna nodded. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…"

* * *

><p>Rei tapped her foot impatiently. "And exactly what did you do to her first?" Rei's grandpa flinched. "I only complemented her on how pretty she was…"<p>

"And that's how you ended up at the hospital?"

Rei's grandpa put a cover over his head to avoid Rei's full wrath. He was in a hospital bed with a broken leg suspended in the air. Rei had been in school when she got the emergency call. Apparently, Grandpa had gone a little too far this time, and with the wrong girl.

"How was I supposed to know she'd be so strong?"

"Grandpa, that's not the point!" she said angrily. "You are just unbelievable…" she stepped back and pulled the curtain around his bed closed. She exited the room and went into the hallway where a girl with dark brown skin and long red hair loose down to around her knees stood, shifting back and forth on her feet nervously. Her eyes were red, too, Rei noticed. Like rubies.

Or blood.

Rei pushed the thought from her mind as she approached her. "Nikko, right?"

The girl nodded. "Listen, um…I'm sorry about your grandpa…" She was obviously struggling with the apology, and Rei cut her off. "Sorry he's a pervert?" Nikko smiled. "Well…yeah."

"Don't worry about it. If you ask me, it's about time someone actually did something to him. We won't press charges so long as you don't. Deal?"

Nikko crossed her arms. "All right then. It's a deal. Although you seriously need to get a leash on him or something."

They both turned their heads as they heard a crash. "Speaking of leash…" muttered Nikko under her breath. "APOLLO!"

A small orange tabby poked its head out around a corner guiltily. "Don't give me that face!" said Nikko angrily. That cat came over slowly, hanging its head as if ready to be hung. Ami came from behind the cat. "Oh, is he yours? It's okay, he only knocked down a few tongue depressors…Oh, Rei-chan!"

"He Ami-chan!"

"What brings you here?"

Rei nodded her head at Nikko. "Someone finally gave my grandpa what's coming to him." Nikko bent down and scooped up the cat, who had started rubbing it's head around Rei's ankle. "You know, it's funny, I know someone with a cat named Artemis. I wonder if they'd get along?"

"Yeah, sorry about him. He still acts like he's a little kitten sometimes. So, you two know each other?"

Ami nodded. "My mother's the head doctor* here. She's been swamped lately—some weird sickness breaking out…"

Rei turned her head quickly. She felt something in here…a dark presence…

"…so I decided to volunteer and help out around here."

"She do that often?" asked Nikko, noticing Rei's intense stare. "We'll have to meet up some other time, Nikko. Something just came up. Maybe you can come by the shrine some time."

"Fat chance," she muttered, but Rei was already sprinting away, and Ami was on her heels.

"What weirdoes," frowned Nikko. "You'd fit in with them, wouldn't you?" she said, looking down at Apollo. He stared back innocently and raised a paw, batting at a lock of hair out of place.

"Stupid cat," she said, walking away.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Rei?" asked Ami. Rei stopped. An emergency table was rushed by with several doctors, including Ami's mom. The patient looked like he was strapped down and convulsing.<p>

"That's the one," said Rei. She could feel a dark aura clouding around his heart…

Rei chased after the doctors, and Ami rushed to keep up. Rei took out one of her talismans.

"Rin, Pyo, Toh, Sha—"

She was too late.

The patient suddenly raised up, breaking his restraints and knocking all of the doctors back. He groaned as darkness surrounded him, and his heart suddenly popped out of his body. The man fell over, his body starting to fade away as his heart swirled with darkness. The dark aura condensed around the heart, becoming a shadowy creature with yellow eyes…

"A heartless!" Ami breathed. The basic shadow heartless wiggled its antennae, and then disappeared. Ami's mom got up. "That's the second patient to regress into a creature…" she said solemnly.

"Excuse me!" said Rei. She ran over. "Hello, I'm a friend of Ami's. Was that one of the patients being treated for that mysterious new sickness?"

Ami's mother nodded. "Athough treated is hardly the word. We haven't really been able to make much headway yet. Subjects start to exhibit signs of the flu, then they get more severe, and start to drop into comas. We've only had a few cases of it, but we've had several patients within a very short time. That man's the second patient to turn into a monster…" she repeated again, shaking. "That must be the final stage of the disease. We have a room full of patients…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out," said Rei soothingly. She nodded. "I need to go…let's move people!" she called to the other doctors, and they all marched out. Rei turned to Ami. "Do you know where she's keeping those patients?"

Ami nodded and pulled her along. The room was only dimly lit, with about 15 beds full of people in comas. Rei could sense darkness coming from all of them, although less strongly. She took out another one of her talismans, and Ami took out her computer. She stood over one of the patients and began analyzing him. "I'm going to send some of this data to Luna. Maybe together we can figure this out better than my mother can. Whatever it is seems to be focused around the heart rather than anything physical…and the heartless seemed centered around the heart." She crossed her arms. "Strange…they're called heartless, but they seem to be hearts themselves. Hearts animated by darkness…"

"Akyuro Taisan!"

Rei threw talismans on the heads of all the patients. "Hopefully that'll at least suppress the sickness for now."

"Oh!" said Ami excitedly. "I think that may have done it, Rei!" She typed on her computer excitedly. "My mom will be so relieved…hm, what's this?" She typed a few more keys, and Luna's face appeared on her computer.

"Luna?"

Rei walked over and peeked at the screen. "Oh, thank goodness I've gotten a hold of you girls!"

"Where are you?"

"At the arcade, but that's not important! You have to get over to Usagi's house right away! And be ready to fight!"

* * *

><p>The door opened and Usagi came running in. "Mom, I'm home! Sorry I'm so late!" she called out as she took of her shoes. She looked into the kitchen. "Mom?" Empty. Huh. Her mom was usually in the kitchen…but she was home late. Her mom was probably doing something else by now. Oh well.<p>

Usagi ran up the stairs, her footsteps seeming to almost echo through the house. It did seem awfully empty; usually, she'd have run into big-mouth Shingo by now, no doubt with some new insult about how stupid she was.

Usagi walked over to her bedroom door and turned the handle. Her eyes widened, nearly popping out of her head.

Both of her parents and Shingo were trapped in a dark orb hovering slightly off the ground. Ikuko had a protective arm around Shingo, and her eyes locked fearfully with Usagi's. "Usagi, get out of here!" she shouted desperately. Usagi ran over to the orb instinctively, and was pushed back as soon as she touched it.

"You should know better than that…"said a voice. Usagi turned her head angrily.

"I thought you'd never get here, Princess Serenity…Sailor Moon!" Usagi gasped as Queen Beryl stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>Hm, what's this? An OC? Her name is Nikko and she has a cat named Apollo...hm...<p>

I originally wasn't going to put her in. This entire chapter was pretty spontaneous.


	11. Light and Darkness

"Beryl…" said Usagi venomously, "let them go!"

"You know this woman?" said her father frantically. "Sailor moon…" whispered Ikuko softly.

"I'll let them go on one condition," said Beryl, a vicious smile on her lips. She held a hand out. "Come with me," she beckoned.

"Why?"

"This filthy little hovel is hardly the place for our battleground," she sneered, looking around. "So this is a princess' home these days…pathetic, just like this pitiful little planet."

"Crybaby Usagi a princess? What are you talking about?" said Shingo, and Ikuko put a hand over his mouth. Usagi took out her broach. "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

A burst of light came from the silver crystal. Her family stood shocked while Beryl just stared on, unimpressed.

"For love and justice, the—"

"There's no need to introduce yourself. I know who you are," she said coldly. She waved a hand beside her, and a corridor of darkness opened up. "So, the question stands: are you coming with me, or do you wish your family to die?"

"Let them go first."

They glared at each other, then Beryl smiled. "Very well." She waved a hand, and the orb suspending her family disappeared. They all hit the ground and tried to get up. "Usagi, wait, don't!" cried her mother. Usagi turned back sadly. "I'm sorry, mom. I have to protect you this time."

Usagi walked into the corridor of darkness. Beryl started to walk after her, then turned her head towards Usagi's family. She flicked her scepter, and several shadow heartless appeared around them. She cackled as she walked into the corridor.

The shadows stood around the family for a moment, then lunged in…

* * *

><p>Sailor Pluto ran through the streets frantically. Something bad had happened, some rift in space-time…<p>

Pluto came to a stop. A portal had opened in the middle of the city, surging with darkness. She raised her staff as heartless began to come through it.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Silent Cry!"*

Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn all came running up.

"You guys felt it too?" They nodded. Uranus and Neptune glared at each other for a moment, but didn't say anything. "We can't let all of these heartless get into the city!" said Hotaru. "I can seal it," said Setsuna, "but…I think it would have to be from the other side." The four Senshi all turned as more heartless began popping out.

* * *

><p>Usagi gripped herself as the cold air raised goose bumps across her skin. The area was white with snow, but even Usagi, who had little psychic power, could feel the darkness stirring. The could wind blew mercilessly, throwing ice and snow against her skin, and Usagi wished, not for the first time, that Sailor Soldiers didn't have to fight crime in such short miniskirts.<p>

"D-point…" she whispered softly, her voice all but drowned out by the wind. The place where she had lost all her friends…where she had to fight against Mamoru…

Tears began to form in her eyes as the memories flooded back, already starting to freeze from the icy air. She willed them to stop.

"Crying all ready? How pitiful," said Beryl. She waved her staff, and a bolt of darkness knocked Usagi over. She raised her scepter, only to be blasted over again. "You're such a pathetic little girl, aren't you?" Beryl walked over to Usagi and pinned her down with her staff. "I don't understand what Endymion ever saw in you!"

"Endymion?" breathed Usagi. "Is that why…you've always hated me? Do you really love him?"

"Shut up!" growled Beryl, blasting Usagi again. Usagi started to get up. "Beryl, wait. Please, just hear me out! We don't have to fight!"

Beryl rolled her eyes. "Spare me the pity, please. It's so unbecoming."

"Just listen! By whatever miracle, you've been brought back. But you don't have to turn back to the darkness." Usagi stood to her feet. "We never really gave you a chance, and I'm sorry for that. But…"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Beryl waved her scepter again. A blast of green energy knocked Usagi down once again, but she made no move to fight or defend herself. Beryl smiled to herself. "Your rehabilitation programs have worked so well thus far, haven't they?" she taunted. Usagi gasped, then glared at her. "I have no interest in any tricks the light has to play."

Beryl started walking over towards Usagi. "I'll never trust the white moon—least of all you. You who stole him from me…"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Beryl turned and blocked the incoming attack with some difficulty. "Hm. Should have known you'd find your way here…"

The four girls stepped forward.

"The Warrior of Fire, Sailor Mars!"

"The Warrior of Lightning, Sailor Jupiter!"

"The Warrior of Water, Sailor Mercury!"

"The Warrior of Love, Sailor Venus!"

"I know who you are already!" shouted Beryl angrily. "Heartless!"

Several Wizard Heartless appeared from the darkness, brandishing their scepters. Rei stood up. "I've got this! Burning Mandala!"

3 of the Wizards raised their wands, absorbing the fire. Then all three threw the fire back at Rei, knocking her down.

"Super Supreme Thunder!"

Ami began typing on her computer as the Wizards cast lightning spells on Makoto and Minako. "This isn't good…these things can absorb our magic attacks…"

Usagi got up and raised her scepter. "I've got this!

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" A golden wave of light erupted from her scepter, vaporizing the heartless. Beryl backed away and growled at them. "That damned light…"

"Yes, it is quite annoying, isn't it?"

The wind and snow that had been blowing around all this time suddenly halted, revealing a raised cliff right behind Beryl. Usagi's face paled as she heard the familiar heels clacking against the ice and a familiar figure clad in gold smiling from above them.

"Galaxia…" breathed Usagi. Galaxia smiled cruelly at her. "Surprised to see me?" asked Galaxia. Usagi shook her head. "You're here…to help us, right?"

"Let me think…" said Galaxia. She raised one of her hands, and a blast of energy erupted from her bracelet towards Usagi. The four girls quickly jumped in front of Usagi, all getting knocked over. "That would be a no."

"But…you were possessed by Chaos…" said Usagi. "I helped you then…I thought…"

"That we were the same?" asked Galaxia. She shook her head. "You're just as naïve as you were then. It's no wonder you played right into my hands…"

"No!" said Usagi in disbelief. "This can't be…we're both Sailor Senshi…you were supposed to return the starseeds…"

Galaxia waved her hand. "Oh, I did that. Had to keep up appearances. It was all a ruse, anyway. The whole time, I was trying to draw out the power of the strongest Sailor Crystal…" she pointed a finger at Usagi. "The Silver Crystal. And what a power it was! You were able to defeat me single handedly, even with a Galaxy's worth of starseeds on my side! You truly are something else."

"So, all that…was you, and not Chaos?"

"Chaos?" Galaxia laughed. "Chaos is a force of darkness, barely sentient. I used its power to achieve my goals. The rest was all illusions and lies to guide you to me.

"Which reminds me…"

Galaxia pointed to Usagi's scepter. It floated out of her hand, and then separated into her basic scepter and the Rainbow Moon Chalice.

"Chibi-Chibi gave this to you, right? A piece of my power…" the chalice floated over towards Galaxia. "I wonder…how will you fare without it?"

Galaxia clenched her fist, then the Chalice broke into pieces. Usagi stared off in disbelief. "No…" Galaxia laughed and disappeared into the darkness. Beryl now stepped forward. "I never did like her…now I have the perfect opportunity…" Beryl raised her staff, and Usagi raised her scepter.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The pink rays of light collided with the blast of green. Beryl pushed forward, overpowering Usagi and knocking the scepter out of her hand. Beryl cackled. "So, you don't have the power…" she raised her staff. "This is perfect. I'll put an end to all of you from the white moon now!"

* * *

><p>"Chronos Typhoon!"<p>

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The four Outer Senshi laid waste to the last of the heartless. Then the all turned their heads to the huge portal of darkness before them.

"There's someone in there," said Hotaru. "She's fueling energy to the portal." Setsuna nodded. "We won't be able to close it unless we take her out…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Haruka, cracking her knuckles. They all ventured into the portal. The area around them was nothing but darkness, as far as the eye could see. "This is…"

"I wondered when you'd show up," came a voice. They all turned to a see a girl with wavy purple hair that went down her back and bright, tell-tale yellow eyes of darkness. She wore a purple cloak that covered her whole body, and looked about Hotaru's age. "Sailor Senshi…"

"Who are you?" asked Haruka belligerently. "We don't tolerate beings of darkness around here."

"So I've heard," said the girl. She shook her head. "Well, I'm sure it won't please you to know that I'm one of you."

"Huh?"

She looked up. "The Sailor Soldier of the tenth planet, born of darkness and chaos…Sailor Nemesis."

"Sailor!" shouted Hotaru. "Sailor Nemesis…" said Setsuna dangerously. "The tenth planet of the black moon clan…where Wiseman presided."

"Precisely," she said. "Well then, I guess we'd better get to it…World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

A barrier surrounded Nemesis, blocking the attacks. "Boy, just cut to the chase, huh? Not even going to try to appeal to me?"

"Like I said, we won't tolerate the darkness," said Haruka. Hotaru glanced sideways. "Funny…I see the warrior of death on your side," said Nemesis. "I've heard about you, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto…Queen Serenity's personal guardians. You like to act all tough and innocent…you're steeped just as far into the darkness as I am," she said. "Even if you could tolerate darkness like me…" she said, her eyes boring into Hotaru, "I wouldn't take chance being around you. Especially you, Sailor Saturn. You may act innocent as well, but I've seen your work up close. You were brought into this world for one purpose: destruction. And that's all you can bring." She shook her head. "None of you can be trusted. Nobody can. In the end, you can only depend on yourself."

"Enough!" said Sailor Pluto. Are you the one…who brought the heartless here?" Nemesis looked at her in confusion for a moment, then smiled. "Oh…you're wondering about how the walls of this world broke down. Well, I do have a gift bending space-time and making portals, but…if you want to know the truth, look no further than you're princess for that."

She laughed and disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Setsuna turned her attention to the portal. "My father Chronos, guardian of time and space, lend me your power!" A keyhole seemed to form at the center of the portal. "Dark Doom Close!" A beam of light came from Setsuna's Garnet Rod and into the keyhole, making a small locking sound. The light began to spread, destroying the portal completely. The four found themselves back in the city.

"A new one, huh?" said Haruka. "Things just get stranger and stranger…"

Hotaru looked down guiltily. "A sailor soldier…born of darkness?" She quickly snapped her head forward, her eyes turning cold. "The princess is in trouble."

* * *

><p>"Now, princess…die!"<p>

Beryl raised her staff, gathering energy for the final blow. Usagi just looked on, helpless to stop it. She didn't have enough power…

A small object suddenly struck Beryl's hand, knocking her staff from it and halting the gathered energy. Usagi looked at the object, her eyes tearing up. It was a white rose…

The Moonlight Night jumped down beside Usagi. "Mamo-chan!"

"Usako…I could feel that you were in trouble, so I had to come here."

Beryl looked at the two of them together, her anger suddenly evaporated and replaced with a look of sadness. "Endymion…why is it that girl? It was supposed to be us. I always watched you…but…" Beryl clenched her fist. "That damned girl, from the white moon, the enemy of Earth…she came down and stole you away!" The darkness began to swirl around Beryl. "Fine! The two of you will die together!"

Usagi gripped her scepter. "I have no choice…I have to fight now, Mamo-chan," said Usagi sadly. "I can't just depend on healing the enemy…" she raised her scepter. "Fine! I'll show you the power of my star, the Silver Crystal!" A white light began to gather at the end of her scepter. Beryl growled and sent a torrent of dark lightning at her. A wall of light came up, blocking the attack. "I have to fight to protect everything…

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

A white light poured from Usagi's scepter, overwhelming Beryl. All of her friends picked their heads up from the ground as they saw that light…

Beryl fell to her knees. "Damn you…" she said. Usagi looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I don't need your pity!" spat Beryl. Usagi shook her head. "I can't help it. Even now…Beryl, the fight is over. You have no more power. Please, don't make me do this. We can end this now."

"Hah!" said Beryl weakly. "I'll never trust…those of the white moon…you all up there, with the power of the Silver Crystal, mocking us 'Lesser Beings' below on Earth…" she coughed. "You who did nothing to defend the earth when our Queen died…"

Usagi looked in surprise. "Oh yes. Queen Serenity was not the saint she pretended to be, and everybody knew it. But you…" Beryl looked at the princess. "You with your pretty blue eyes…" Beryl labored to stand up. "You really are different, aren't—ugh!"

Usagi gasped as the other end of the space sword was sticking out of Beryl. Her body began fading away, and she fell over into Usagi's arms. "Endymion…" she whispered faintly, and disappeared into Usagi's arms. Usagi looked up at Haruka, standing there with a cold glare. "I was tired of hearing her lies about Queen Serenity. Whatever she was doing, it was a trick."

Usagi just gaped at her. "How could you do that!" screamed Rei, finally finding her voice. Haruka turned her head. "You naïve lot still believe in saving our enemies? That's worked out so well before. Here they are, all back. I'm sorry, Usagi, but that's the truth."

"The truth?" said Usagi. "You all…are monsters! That's the truth! I didn't think you were capable of…"

"Ah, yes…"

The all turned to see another figure above them on the ice. Setsuna glared. "Maleficent!" She smiled evilly. "The truth can be most cruel, even among the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree...Sailor Moon, is it? I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Setsuna scoffed. "Using that trick you used on Ventus and Aqua…" she muttered. "Enough of your mind games! It won't work!"

"Maybe…" said Usagi. "Maybe I really don't know everyone's hearts."

"Usagi...what are you saying?" asked Michiru. Usagi shook her head. "I...I don't know..."

Haruka turned to Maleficent. "Take a hike. And take all of the heartless with you!"

"All in good time," said Maleficent. "hm..." she waved a hand over the orb on her staff. "It seems as if the light has grown even stronger around you..."

Hotaru swung her glaive. "As long as you creatures of the darkness are here, the light will always shine to banish you!"

Maleficent laughed. "Is that so? Well, know this: It works both ways. As long as there is light, there will be darkness! There are many here drawn to its power...all in opposition to that light your princess carries. She is the reason I came here." She raised her staff and began fading away. "And soon, all will belong to me!" she shouted, cacklig as she disappeared.

Everyone sat there, looking at each other, unable to find any of the right words.

* * *

><p>Wooh! It's finally done. There was a lot of stuff packed into this chapter, so that's why it took so long. And the Sailor Nemesis thing...I agonized over including that, and decided to go for it. She'll have major importance to the story later ;) but I'll refrain from many other OC's.<p> 


	12. Unexpected Friends

Is this...an update...?

* * *

><p>Maleficent turned from the sailor soldiers, an evil smile plastered on her face. Yes, let that light fade...let her heart be torn to pieces. She wished she could stay, but she had some business to do in Hallow Bastion...<p>

Rei, Minako, and Makoto were all sitting at the Fruits Parlor Crown, none of them really speaking much and all of them looking glum. Luna and Artemis sat to the side, also looking worried. Rei stared into her drink. "So, Usagi's still not talking to anyone?"

They all shook their heads.

"She's done nothing but stay in her room," said Luna. "She hasn't been to school all week. Her parents are still shaken up over what happened with Beryl, and...finding out the truth about her. They won't really say much to her."

"I can hardly blame her," said Makoto. "To think that Galaxia's our enemy again..."

"That everyone's our enemy..." said Minako sadly.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how they're going to strike next," said Artemis gravely."

"Oh!" said Rei. "Ami and I found something at teh hospital the other day! There was some sort of sickness that was turning people into heartless."

"What!"

Rei nodded. "We managed to heal everyone there, so I think we've stopped the spread of it for now, but..."

The bell rang and the door opened. ALl of the girls turned to see Ami walk in with Hotaru and Setsuna, all looking weary. Ami sat down next to Minako and put her head on the table. Hotaru sat next to Rei, but Setsuna didn't sit. "We discovered a new enemy," she said quickly. "While you were fighting against Beryl, we were fighting another sailor soldier-she calls herself Sailor Nemesis."

"Nemesis? The planet the black moon clan resided on?"

Setsuna nodded. "I'm not sure if she's from the present or future, but...she's the first new face we've seen, which makes me suspicious. I'll check into things in the future."

"In other news," said Hotaru, "that heartless disease? My dad's been working with Ami's mom to crack it."

"WIth substantial help from us, too," said Ami, picking her head up but resting her chin on the table. "I got behind in my studies...Mercurius will beat me for sure..."

"Apparently," said Hotaru, "The sickness works similarly to the original daimons my father made that possessed humans, like Germatoid and...and Mistress 9," she choked out. "Haruka and Michiru fought some of these as early as when you guys were still fighting Wiseman."

"Professor Tomoe couldn't remember much," said Ami, "but the four of us were able to crack it and find a cure. So that's one less problem, anyway."

"That's good," said Rei, "but...what are we going to do about Usagi?"

"I think she'll be alright," said Setsuna smiling. "She always manages to turn around." She turned to go. "There's someone...I have to speak to," said Setsuna. "I'll be back." She walked out of the parlor, and the rest of the girls just looked at each other.

* * *

><p><em>The First Visit: At the beginning...<em>

Setsuna walked into the room slowly. She looked back and forth and realized that it was empty. She sighed and walked forward past the desk at the end of the room and looked out one of the moon-shaped windows behind it. She smiled a bit to herself. Looking at the stars had always given her a renewed sense of purpose.

"Enjoying the view?"

Setsuna jumped a bit, startled, and then laughed a bit. "You know, you're still the only one who is ever able to sneak up on me...Yen Sid."

Yen Sid had appeared in his chair behind Setsuna—he wasn't facing her, but they were both aware of each other's presence anyway. Setsunsa walked over towards the front of his desk.

"You know, I had a heck of a time getting up here..."

"A new defense system. The Nobodies have been growing out of control," said Yen Sid. "Xehanort would like nothing more than to get his hands on me. I've been laying low recently." Setsuna nodded. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure, my old friend?" asked Yen Sid, although he was already pretty sure of what she wanted.

"I had to ask about Sora. Has he awakened yet?" Yen Sid nodded. "He came through here not very long ago...however, he's not the only one."

Judging by the grave tone, he couldn't mean Ventus... "Maleficent," said Setsuna. "Of course. It was her I sensed..."

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. "She's been...to your world?" he asked slowly, as if having trouble wrapping his head around the idea. Setsuna nodded. "And brought heartless with her." "I thought it was not possible!"

"It shouldn't be," said Setsuna worriedly. "Our world's suppossed to exist on another plane separate from the rest of the realm of light. The walls around my world aren't supposed to let anything in...or out. They didn't even break down when all the others did—believe me, I checked." Setsuna sighed. "Have a seat and calm down, Setsuna," he said, waving his hand and conjuring a chair. "Thank you," said Setsuna, taking the seat.

"Maleficent wouldn't have been able to break down teh walls herself. That means someone or something else has. And who knows for how long..."

"There are no beings with power of that magnitude that have approached your world, to my knowledge."

Setsuna nodded. "I was afraid of that. Well, its a mystery for now, I suppose. At least the heartless leave when she does. Hopefully, Sora will be able to take care of her before too long. I...I won't be able to assist Sora against Organization XIII as I originally planned," she said sadly. "I'll have to guard against the heartless...and look for the keyhole."

"Keyhole? But the door to darkness..."

"Never affected us," finished Setsuna. "We were never in danger before...and now its still vulnerable. Our world is vast, much larger than most, and it could be anywhere. But if the heart is found, the world will crumble like any other."

"Have you any leads?"

"I think its on the moon, but I've looked other places too. The fact that _I_ can't find it proves its definately well hidden. There may be some tricks to revealing it."

"Well, that's a comfort, at least." Setsuna nodded. "Something else is troubling you, isn't it?"

"What? No..."

Yen Sid shook his head. "We've known each other far too long for that. Your mind is ever moving towards the future. You fear what happens after Xemnas is destroyed, don't you?"

Setsuna turned. "We both know that Xehanort will not stop until he gets Kingdom Hearts, and he most likely won't be alone. I think that after everything is said and done...it will be time for Sora to be trained properly. I mean, if it were up to me, he could finally go home and enjoy the world he's saved, but..."

Yen Sid nodded. "If things go down their current path...all worlds may end up in war."

They both stood in silence for a few moments, both lamenting the way things were turning out.

* * *

><p><em>Mysterious Tower, Present Time<em>

"Sora is making progress. Just as you asked last time, there is nothing new to report," said Yen Sid tersely. "I understand your growing concern, but constantly coming here for updates isn't help to anyone."

Setsuna bowed her head a bit in apology. "Of course..." she sighed out. "I'm being irrational, I know."

Yen Sid shook his head. "Setsuna...do you believe the time is approaching as well?"

Setsuna looked up in surprise. "Well...I was thinking...the walls of our world breaking down...its just the sort of omen that would point to that..." she trailed off. "I do not know."

"Setsuna..." he said, stroking his beard, "I find it very odd that you should be coming to me to find out what is going on, when in the past the roles have been reversed. Is something going on you'd like to tell me about?"

Setsuna hesitated, then decided she had to tell someone or she would go crazy. "My father has awakened."

"Chronos?" he replied incredulously.

"He is going to be taking over all time-guarding duties, which means I am free to be here in the realm of light. But it also means that I'm free to be here in the realm of light."

"So...you can no longer watch over things as you once did...no wonder you've been so panicked."

"I'm not able to see any possible futures anymore either," said Setsuna. "I'm forbidden to take information from the time gate anyway, but...it was always nice to have an outline. I'm going in here completely blind. I can't tell if the time is right or not. Soon, I won't even be permitted to move between worlds as freely."

Yen Sid closed his eyes again. "I merely see it as another omen that the time is indeed approaching. Once Xemnas is destroyed, he and Ansem will rejoin to revive Master Xehanort."

Setsuna nodded. "We knew this, but together agreed he poses too much a threat in his current form for any other action."

"Precisely. If has his way, another keyblade war will begin."

"We can't mention this to anyone yet, though. We don't even know exactly what she's supposed to do, or what part she plays, or even how. We have to be patient. If we tell her anything, it could end up influencing things too much. Besides, at the moment, she's a little...fragile."

Yen Sid frowned. "Do you doubt she is the one?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I've always known. I've ridden right into my own death, knowing what was going to happen, because I believe in her..." she stood up bravely. "And I still do. When the time is right, we will reveal everything to Sora...and to Usagi."

* * *

><p><em>The Second Unexpected Friend: The First Meeting<em>

_Some point during days, before chapter 2 but after chapter 1..._

Professor Tomoe smiled as he watched his daughter's fingers dance across the piano keys. He had taught her how to play the piano like her mother, but Hotaru's skills quickly grew to exceede his own. She was composing new songs herself all of the time. He couldn't help but feel, though, that the songs she played had some sort of supernatural link. The songs seemed to always represent some certain event or some person, although Hotaru never seemed to be able to recall exactly what. She always seemed in a bit of a daze when she played. Her mother could be like that too, though, always lost in the music...

A knock came at the door, drawing Professor Tomoe from his nostalgia. He quickly got up to answer the door, and Hotaru quickened her pace. The song came to a bittersweet sounding ending as Professor Tomoe brought in the guest from the door. "That was lovely. What was that one titled?"

"Musique pour la tristesse de...Xion?" asked Hotaru, turning her head. The girl shook her head, and Hotaru could see the difference. Although the girl looked strikingly similar, she felt different, and where Xion was all dark, this girl was light.

"My name is Naminé."

Hotaru frowned. "Naminé…is Xion your sister or something?" Naminé shuffled uncomfortably. "And why…why do you feel so different? You have such a strange aura about you…"

"You do, too," said Naminé softly. She looked down. "Xion came here, so I was curious…I followed a chain of memories, and somehow, I ended up here…"

"The chain…of memories?" asked Hotaru softly. "I'm not too sure about memories, but I have been having these weird dreams lately…" Naminé closed her eyes. Who was this girl? Could memories have slipped into her as well…?

"…but I have dreams all the time," said Hotaru. "I'm sort of psychic, so…"

"Oh, I see," said Naminé. "Well, I sort of have a strange power too. If you don't mind, I'd like to just check…"

Hotaru frowned. "You know…I have a strange feeling like I can trust you. Okay, then!" She held out her hand. "My name is Hotaru. Pleasure to meet you, Naminé."

* * *

><p>No memories of Sora's were found to have been leaked into Hotaru, but for some reason, she had still been having dreams that resembled them. Seeing as she was getting nowhere with rebuilding Sora's memories, she decided to continue to investigate this phenomenon. And absolutely nothing else.<p>

* * *

><p><em>About a week or so ago…<em>

"The joker again…" said Naminé sadly. "Don't worry," said Hotaru, shuffling the cards. "I've had it plenty of times too. You know, I use to always get it when I played with my other friend, Chibi-usa...if she ever comes back, the three of use will have to play. I don't think Old Maid really works as well with only two people."

"I think the joker likes me..." said Naminé. "We're the odd ones out..."

"Naminé..." Hotaru shook her head. Even though she had shared practically everything with Naminé, she didn't really like to talk about herself, or why she always talked herself down so much. When Hotaru asked about her past, she once simply replied, "I have no past." Still, the two of them had become close.

"You sure your friends don't need you right now?" asked Naminé.

"I'd sense if there was any impending doom," said Hotaru a tad dramatically. "I'm sure the rest of the girls will be able to handle it. Besides, why save the world when I can stay here with my best friend?" she asked, dealing Naminé a new hand.

Naminé smiled. "You know, it's kind of unfair for us to play Old Maid when you're clairvoyant." Then Naminé looked at Hotaru seriously, suddenly realizing what she said. "Wait…am I really your best friend?" she asked, a little surprised.

Hotaru nodded. "I don't really have a lot of friends…but that's not why!" said Hotaru quickly, blushing. Naminé smiled. "That's all right. I know what you mean. I've never had a real friend either." She put her cards down. "Hotaru...I came here to tell you...we may not be able to see each other again."

"What? Why?"

"There's something I have to do. Honestly, it's something I should have done a long time ago, but...there was a mistake I had to fix first. Do you understand?"

Hotaru frowned. "Not at all, actually. Naminé, whatever it is, you can tell me. You don't have to speak in code all the time. You can trust me."

Naminé stood up and started backing away. "I've always been alone, before…I thought that was just my place, to be alone. And then I met you," laughed Hotaru a bit. "Hotaru…you made me feel like I have a heart."

"Naminé…?"

"Don't worry," said Naminé. "I'll come back, one last time. And then I'll tell you everything. I promise." She held out her hand, and a corridor of darkness opened up. Hotaru backed away a bit. "Naminé, what are you…"

"Goodbye, Hotaru," she said softly, then walked through and disappeared. Hotaru sat and pondered, feeling the weirdest sense of Déjà vu…

* * *

><p><em>Now, Present<em>

Ami was sitting at home, studying furiously, when her mother finally walked in the door. Ami put the book down for a moment.

"Oh, mom! You're home late. Another busy day?"

"Actually…I just had dinner with Professor Tomoe."

"Oh…" said Ami nervously. "Well, that's nice…" she continued politely.

"It was just as friends!" protested her mother. "By the way," she said, picking through the mail, "this letter came in for you."

Ami took the letter. "Mercurius?" she gasped out. Could it be…a love letter? Hm, no hives, can't be that…she tore it open and quickly started reading.

Dear "Mercury"

I've been watching you for a long time. You really are a bright girl. But…I think you're wasting your potential on such a mundane life. That you've cracked my virus already proves how great you could truly be. Mizuno Ami…Sailor Mercury…how about a game of chess sometime? I'll give you the address. Bring your friends along too, if you want—although I'm not sure if Usagi will feel up to it.

See you soon!

Mercurius.

P.S. If you need any incentive, we're working on another strain of the virus. Unless you want the entire city turned into heartless, I'd hurry. Here's where to go…

Ami dropped the letter and started running.

* * *

><p>So...any surprises? Setsuna knows yen sid? The heart? What? Already half way done with the next chapter thank goodness^^<p> 


	13. The True Meaning

So, I went to a medieval fare on Sunday, and saw someone dressed like Sailor Mercury and someone dressed like Sora. I think destiny was trying to tell me something, so I hurried with this chapter. It is Monday night as I finish this, but I have no internet, so hopefully by Tuesday this will be up^^

* * *

><p>Usagi looked around the airport. Where was he…there were people and faces everywhere, all of them noisy and loud and going about, but where was <em>his<em> face, where was _his_ voice, the one he needed to hear…

"Usa-ko," whispered a voice behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned around quickly, and ran into his arms. "Mamo-chan…" she cried out. "I'm here, Usa-ko."

As they embraced, Usagi felt something in her pocket buzzing. She took out her cell phone and saw a text message from Ami.

"Is something wrong?"

Usagi bit her lip. "I…" He took his hand in hers. "Usagi, whatever it is, you're not alone. Me and all of your friends will always be there to stand by you."

"Mamo-chan…" she nodded. "I did decide something. Even if our old enemies have returned…I can't just stop. As long as I'm Sailor Moon…I still have to give it my best and protect everyone. I realized…no matter what, I wouldn't be able to just sit there when the world's in danger."

Mamoru smiled. "That's the Usagi I know. So, where are we going?"

Usagi took out her phone again. "Um…this is weird…the ruins of where the Death Busters were?"

* * *

><p>The eight Senshi were already there, looking among the rubble for any signs of activity. The area looked exactly the same as it did two years before—no one had dared come near the spot to try and clear it out or build anything new. Ami was typing on her computer, Rei was chanting, Michiru was using her mirror while avoiding Haruka, and none of them were getting anywhere.<p>

"Wait a minute…" Hotaru turned her head and started running forward, the other Senshi following. They all paused as a corridor of darkness opened up.

"An invitation from the enemy…" said Haruka. "Probably a trap."

"I don't think we have much choice," sighed Hotaru. The all nodded each other and walked through. They found themselves in a round room surrounded with mirrors. Several exits seemed to go into a maze of mirrors, each with their own planet symbol on the ground.

"One for each of us…" said Setsuna darkly. "I don't like it."

"Change that 'probably' to 'definitely' a trap," agreed Minako. She then took a breath and walked up to her symbol. "It's not like we have a choice, though, do we?"

Rei tried to step in another exit experimentally, and narrowly avoided being zapped. "Nope, I guess not."

Everyone else nodded and walked to their doors. "Because we're Sailor Senshi," said Hotaru bravely. "We're going to protect this world."

They all entered.

* * *

><p>Ami walked forward, the mirrors reflecting back at her. This reminded her of the time they took on the Dead Moon…wait, could Nehellenia be…!<p>

Ami quickly came to a stop. There was a chess board completely set up on a table in the middle of the room. On the opposite side of the table was…herself?

The fake Sailor Mercury picked up her head. "A game of chess?" she waved her hand, and two mirrors came up, blocking both exits.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The stream of water hit one of the mirrors, but just rebounded. The fake Mercury shook her head and wagged a finger. "Tsk, tsk, I thought you were smarter than that. But apparently, your mind's being going to waste, hasn't it?" She sighed. "After all, hanging out with girls like Minako and Usagi…your IQ drops just being near them. None of your friends come close to your level of intelligence. Why bother with any of them?"

Ami shook her head. "There's more to friendship than just brains, and there's more to life than just studying."

Mercury put a hand up. "Don't tell me: Usagi taught you the importance of that. A loser like her, who would be nowhere without the Silver Crystal. Nothing but a lazy slacker…and you're falling down to her standards. Friends, love…their all distractions from what's truly important: knowledge."

"My studies haven't fallen at all!" said Ami automatically. Mercury's grin widened. "That's the first thing you choose to respond it? Perhaps you do understand after all."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Isn't it?" she asked. "You were a genius girl. A chess prodigy. You had a chance to go study in Germany, but your friends held you back."

Ami shook her head. "It wasn't just that. I had a duty, as a Sailor Soldier…"

"Ah, yes, the biggest distraction of them all." Mercury narrowed her eyes. "Constantly fighting against enemies…losing precious hours of studying…wasting your years…" she sighed sadly. "I mean, honestly, Ami, what are you now? What have you accomplished? All your knowledge, all of your studying…and you have nothing to show for it. All of your intelligence is going to waste as a Sailor Soldier. I'm only thinking about you."

"That…that's not true!" said Ami, her voice wavering only slightly. "Oh really? Well then, you wouldn't like a little battle of chess to decide?" Ami glared defiantly and sat down.

* * *

><p>Minako turned left and right, waiting for something to pop out. She was beautiful to look at, but she wasn't so narcissistic that she wanted her reflection constantly patronizing her as she walked. Finally she couldn't take it.<p>

"Crescent Beam!" She shot out the beam at one of the mirrors, then it bounced right back, and pretty soon Minako was ducking for cover as it ricocheted all over the place.

"Why me…" cried out Minako. She heard glass shattering and turned.

"Mako-chan!"

"Minako-chan, what are you…oof!" The rebounding crescent beam caught Makoto, knocking her over. "What was that?"

"Uh…the mirrors don't like our attacks too much," said Minako sheepishly. "Well, they break as easily as any mirror when I hit them," said Makoto, holding out a fist. "Good thing you have strong me to protect you."

"Actually, I've upgraded and you haven't, so…who's the real strong one?" asked Minako. Makoto made a face and she quickly held her hands up in surrender. "I kid, I kid…so, you gonna smash your way out of here or what?"

"I'll try…not that I know where we're going to end up…"

"We sure could use a psychic right now…"

They collectively sighed.

"Someone call for me?"

Rei stepped out. Minako instantly ran over and hugged her. "Hey, only Usagi can get away with that!" she said, pushing her back.

"So, do you have any idea which way to go?"

"Well, we can't go back the way we came…" said Rei. She closed her eyes. "There's a dark aura surrounding the areas where Uranus and Neptune went…Mercury too…I tried to go back, but I keep getting lost. They must be the target this time…"

"Hey, what's up with our reflections?" asked Minako. They all turned. All of the other mirrors had gone dark except for three in front of them. Staring back were anti-forms of them—pitch black with yellow eyes.

"What the…" the dark reflections reached out, their hands breaking through the mirrors…

* * *

><p>Michiru went through the mirror maze slowly. She close her eyes and tried to feel her way out….She snapped her head. She felt some presence. Around this corner…<p>

Michiru walked along slowly along the mirror wall and waited a moment. As soon as she felt the person come forward, she lashed out with a kick…

"Oof!" Haruka tumbled down ungracefully and landed hard. She rubbed the spot where Michiru kicked her. "You couldn't tell it was me? I knew you were there behind the corner."

Michiru frowned. "Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't." She turned her head coldly and kept walking forward. Haruka started after her. "Wait, Michiru…" she grasped her hand. "Look, I know you're angry with me, and…I acted stupid and full of myself as usual. I should've just apologized before, and…"

"Hold that thought," said Michiru. "Deep Submerge!"

Haruka was blasted back against one of the mirrors. "Michiru…what are you…"

"That's a pretty pathetic attempt," said Michiru shaking your head. "An illusion of love is the easiest to see through." Haruka's eyes widened, then she broke out into an evil grin. "You're going to pay for that…"

"World Shaking!"

The fake Haruka turned and was enveloped by the attack. The real Haruka came forward. "Making illusions of us? That is pretty obvious." Michiru turned. "Good. Now I can focus my loathing at the real thing."

"Michiru, wait a minute…"

She went forward and walked through an opening in the mirrors. Both Haruka and Michiru stopped as they saw Usagi crying. Haruka started moving forward, but Michiru put a hand out stopping her. "Look at her outfit," she said. Haruka noticed that it was one of her older ones. She looked around and saw their surroundings had changed. They looked like they were in the north pole or something…there was ice and snow everywhere…

Rei stepped forward, seemingly oblivious to Haruka and Michiru's presence. Minako stood there in a similar state. "Don't cry like a baby every single time!" she scolded bitterly. "Remember, more enemies will be coming for us!" Usagi glanced back at Rei. "But…but I never expected something like this…"

Minako gasped as the ground beneath her started to glow. "Look out!" she dove forward, pushing Usagi out of the way just as a volley of vines sprang up from the ground.

"Stop it!" screamed Usagi desperately. "You can have the Silver Crystal, so let Minako go!"

"If you do that, I'll never forgive you!" replied Minako. She then screamed as she was pulled underground.

"Fool! Begging for her life won't do you any good!" called a voice from the whole. "We'll take the Silver Crystal after we kill all of you! First, we'll take care of this one!"

"What is this?" asked Haruka. Michiru backed away a bit, looking left and right. "I'm not sure…some illusion…damn, I don't see a way out…" she took out her mirror. They both turned their heads as they heard Minako scream out. An explosion of energy burst out, followed by a bunch of ice. Minako's body laid lifeless on top of the giant spire of ice, still wrapped in the dead creatures vines.

Haruka turned. Rei had already pulled Usagi away. "Usagi…she's always been delicate."

"This must be there first battle," said Michiru. "The one against Queen Beryl. I didn't realize they went to such lengths…"

"You wouldn't, would you? You never asked."

They both turned. Sailor Nemesis was floating there with an angry look on her face. "Time and time again, you've refused to work alongside the other Senshi, acting as if they're too immature and out of your league. I wonder how you'll feel about it after you watch all of this…"

"We don't have to listen to this! World Shaking!"

She disappeared and reappeared behind Haruka, then blasted her with dark lightning.

"Deep Submerge!"

Nemesis raised her arm, blocking the attack. "Huh. Is that it?" Michiru came running at her, and she disappeared. Michiru instinctively went over to help Haruka up, then promptly dropped her, remembering that they were fighting.

"Michiru, seriously!"

They both turned as the heard a scream. Makoto was suspended in the air by vines extending from more of the youma.

"Moon Tiara…"

"Fire…"

The youma quickly zoomed in closer to Makoto. Usagi's face fell. "We can't!" said Rei. "Jupiter will get caught in our attack!"

"Don't worry about me! Hurry to where Queen Beryl is!"

* * *

><p>"Checkmate," said Ami, moving the final piece into position. The fake Sailor Mercury looked up fearfully and burst into pieces. Ami stood up as another way opened up. She had wasted too much time already. She walked on through.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, do you see?"<p>

Haruka and Michiru turned around. Sailor Nemesis was there again, a cold look on her face. "You idiots full of your pride…you think you know about sacrifice and what it means to be a sailor soldier…but you know nothing." Haruka and Michiru hung their heads. "The rest of the Senshi had already saved the world from destruction twice before you two came along. You know, I should actually thank you. You guys make it so much easier for us to reach our goals."

"And what goal is that?" asked Michiru. "Say what you want, but we've been halting your plans left and right!"

Nemesis shook her head. "You have to see the full picture," she said, wagging a finger at them. "Anyway, I hope you learned something from all this. About what it really takes to be a sailor soldier…" she turned and winked at them.

"Did you…show us this on purpose?"

"Nemesis…are you our ally?"

Nemesis frowned. "I will admit I did tamper with the nightmare a bit, but…your ally? As if."

Two corridors of darkness opened up. Rubeus and Esmeraude stepped out of them.

"Remember now: don't break them. The guys upstairs still have some things in store…"

Rubeus scoffed. "I suppose we'll have to try…"

Esmeraude giggled. "This aught to be fun…"

"Child's play," said Haruka cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p>Setsuna walked forward, then started looking around. Where had she been brought…?<p>

"Hello, Sailor Pluto."

Setsuna blanched as she looked forward.

"By the look on your face, it seems you remember me. Well, do you also remember what you did? The pain and suffering you caused, all in the name of that precious light?"

Nehellenia stood up from her throne. "I'm going to make sure the three of you feel it…the pain and suffering you put me through…the people you made me lose…"

* * *

><p>Hotaru trudged on, ignoring the voices of the reflections staring back at her. The reflection that wasn't hers.<p>

"Ignoring me won't change what's in your heart," laughed Mistress 9. "Deep down, you are the creature of the dark. You're called the Soldier of silence and ruin. The only thing you can bring is destruction. Doing this won't change a thing about who you are."

Hotaru closed her eyes and tried to feel for the enemy. That's what she had to concentrate on. Not the nagging doubts at the back of her head. Not the fears that used to plague her mind all of the time.

She had to keep moving on…

* * *

><p>Ooh. The plot thickens. Next chapter should be soon. I'm having a mild writer's block for RR…which is just as well, because this story needs advancement more.<p>

Oh, and yes, I gave Usagi a cell phone. Its 2012, let the Senshi have cell phones. I know Sailor Moon came out in the 90s, but…whatever, it's a fanfic, and Ami didn't try to talk face-to-face with Usagi via watch because she might not answer.

And I thought it would be nice to knock Haruka and Michiru down a few pegs. I was really annoyed that they went off separate most of the time during the StarS season, and were in general total a-holes. Not to mention just plain stupid. Half the time when they came in, they were too late to save Usagi, which the Starlights did, but they were just in time to be big dumb meanie heads.

They think Usagi and the others aren't serious enough? Not experienced enough? Not only had they saved the world twice by the time they came in, but just look at their death scenes against Beryl! They were heart-breaking, but more importantly, each Senshi kept the bigger picture in mind as they went forward to their deaths. They had to protect Usagi, the only one who could use the silver crystal and defeat Beryl. If they could save the world…then their lives were well spent. I was especially sad at Ami's, because she knew she was weaker and so stayed behind. Way to break their illusion stone, Ami! Way to go!

Also, Ami slapped Usagi because she couldn't get a hold of herself. I liked that.

I'd like to know exactly what experience Haruka and Michiru have that holds a candle to what the others have been through.

They were a little nicer in the manga; they respected Usagi and the others a bit more, but wanted them out of the picture because they felt the Death Busters invading was their personal failure, and also partly because they wanted Usagi to stay safe and out of harms way. In the end, they accept their help and they all work together.

Also in the manga, they didn't appear during the SuperS season not because they thought, "meh, the others can take care of it," but because they were unable to transform. As soon as they felt the baddies arrive, they tried to go help, but found that they couldn't, so instead sent prayers out to the inner Senshi (which reached each of them as they upgraded to super). As soon as they got their powers, they jumped in the fight against Nehellenia. The ending in the manga resembles more the ending of the Nehellenia Arc of Stars.

I think over a full page is long enough. Rant over :P


	14. Doubtful Loyalties

I am like a beast. I got on to my computer last night and spewed this whole chapter out in pretty much one go. And I think its pretty decent. The next chapter is already half-way done, as I actually started working on that first, but decided I wanted Ami's part out of the way first. Uranus and Neptune will be featured next, and then…well, heck breaks lose. Sort of. Not really.

* * *

><p>Ami walked into the room, looking back and forth strangely. The room had walls of metal, and was almost completely empty except for a large, strange looking device in the center of the room. She noted that on the other side of the room, there was some sort of large metal door with an electronic keypad next to it.<p>

"Dark Water!"

Ami whipped her head, already expecting the attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The two water attacks clashed together. Berthier walked forward and smiled. "I guess there's no surprising you, is there?"

"The chess was a bit of a dead giveaway," said Ami, crossing her arms. "Now, where's the other one?"

"Other one?"

"Mercurius, a.k.a. Viluy. I know she's here too."

Viluy stepped out of the shadows. "Genius girl Ami…surely, with your bright mind you've calculated that you can't defeat the both of us."

"I'll manage somehow. I'm not letting that disease get out!"

Viluy chuckled. "Oh, that old thing. We stopped doing work on that ages ago."

Ami frowned. "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong," said Viluy. "We lied to you—well, at least partly." Viluy raised her arm and talked into her bracelet. "Is she in position yet?"

"Keep your panties on!" came back a male voice. "I'm working on it. She isn't anywhere near close yet."

"Well, then, find her and teleport her there then!" said Viluy angrily. "Over and out. Ugh, good help is so hard to find these days…"

As she spoke into the communicator, a corridor of darkness had opened behind Berthier and Viluy. A girl with long purple hair stepped out and jumped on top of the machine. Ami bit her bottom lip and said nothing. Sailor Nemesis winked at Ami and snapped her fingers. Darkness engulfed the machine, and both it and Sailor Nemesis disappeared.

"What is it exactly that you're planning?" asked Ami to Viluy and Berthier, wondering what just went on. She pressed one of her earrings, bringing up her visor, and began scanning around the room—first at Viluy's bracelet, then at the door.

"You're familiar with my research on nanites?" asked Viluy, raising her arm and giving Ami a good look at her arm thingy. "We decided that they would be a better substitute for the disease. Nanites infused with energy from the heartless…once they enter a human's system, they hibernate until they are activated by a signal emitted by this machine. Then they begin attacking the heart of its host, turning them into a heartless. It's pretty ingenious if you ask me."

"But how do you plan to spread the nanites?"

"We've already been doing it," said Berthier happily. "We've been putting them in the water supply for weeks now."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"For the right moment," said Berthier. Viluy stepped forward. "Have you heard about the circus coming to town?" Ami shook her head. "I'm not surprised. You and your friends don't really get out much anymore, do you? Well, the whole city has been buzzing about it for a while now. My guess is almost everyone's there right now, or near by. Now, we just need a certain someone to get near this great gathering of people, and…"

Ami paled. "A whole army of heartless in one spot…"

Viluy nodded. "You really are smart, aren't you? I wonder if even the invincible Sailor Moon could handle a whole army. Especially in the state that she's been in…"

"You're planning to turn her into a heartless?"

"And what a heartless she'd be!" said Berthier gleefully. "But the real prize will be her heart…"

Viluy glanced sideways at Berthier, shutting her up. Ami shook her head. "I only have one more question."

Viluy rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Uh…what machine?" asked Ami. Viluy frowned. "This one right behind us…" she turned, and gasped. "What the? How? Who could have moved the entire machine?"

"Sailor Nemesis," groaned Berthier. "You know how she is with her space warps…she must have moved it when Ami came in the room. Smart move, actually."

"Yes…wouldn't want you damaging it…" said Viluy. "Not that you'd be able to. I designed everything here to be resistant to your powers. Any way, it seems like it will be some time before Sailor Moon is in position, so…"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"In the meantime we'll just…AH!"

The large stream of water shot out, blasting the both of them against the wall to the right. Ami quickly dashed forward to the other end of the room and took out her computer, typing furiously as she hacked into the door.

"Why you little brat! Mosaic buster!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

The stream of water powered through the nanites, knocking them down. Viluy smiled.

"Haven't we learned?" The nanites shot up, surrounding Ami and electrifying her.

"Hm. Once a loser, always a loser."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

Viluy turned. "What?"

Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all stood there in the doorway.

"Crescent Beam!"

The slender beam shot out and hit Viluy's bracelet, shorting it out. "Nice try, but I don't need that to control them. I can use my own dark energy to move them to my will."

"Dark energy, huh?" Rei ran forward. "Akyuro Taisin!"

She threw one of her talismans at Ami. The nanites quickly moved away from her. Ami and Rei locked eyes for a moment and nodded. Ami opened the door.

"But wait! This is supposed to be our fight!" said Berthier. "Aren't you going to stay?"

"Sorry, duty first," said Ami, closing the door behind her. As soon as she stepped in, she turned back towards the door.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

A think coat of ice surrounded the door. _That should hold them for a while…_she thought to herself. She took out her computer again; she had already gotten a signal on the machine as soon as Nemesis had moved it. Viluy and Berthier had thought it was a good move for them—and perhaps it was, because Ami might have been able to disable it their—but…Ami wasn't convinced. Just what was Nemesis playing at?

Viluy and Berthier turned towards the three Senshi. "How did they get through that maze?" growled Viluy.

"She must have only been focusing on Mercury and those other three…she really holds a grudge against them. I wondered if she was really loyal to our cause…"

"It stupid to hold a grudge now of all times! Ugh, emotions are so useless! Why cling to past feelings like that?"

"Hey, emotions aren't useless!" said Minako. "Shut up!" Viluy snapped her fingers and several Wizard heartless popped up.

"Let's see you defeat these," she said angrily, and ran towards the door. "What? It won't open…damn her, she froze it shut on the other side! Mosaic Buster!"

The nanites threw themselves against the door uselessly. Berthier stepped up. "Dark Water!"

The attack was equally ineffective.

"You idiot! How could you let this happen!"

"Me? You were the one who made these doors 'super strong' and 'power resistant'!"

"I don't have any defenses up in any other rooms!"

"Why not?"

The continued to squabble like that as the the senshi tried to fight the heartless. "Fire Soul!" "Supreme Thunder!"

The wizards raised their wands, absorbing the attacks and sending them back at them.

"This could go on for a while..." groaned Minako.

* * *

><p>Usagi and Tuxedo mask raced through the streets, which seemed strangely deserted today. Neither of them had brought much money with them at the airport, so they couldn't get a full ride in a cab. And besides, the cab they took from the airport was particularly superstitious and didn't want to go anywhere near the disaster sight.<p>

"We should invest in a car…" whined Usagi.

"Usa-ko…"

"Ooh! We could have a Tuxedo-mobile! That would be so cool! And you'd actually have a use! And when we aren't fighting crime, we could use it for other things…"

Mamoru smiled to himself. At least she was getting back to her normal self. "Hey, what do you mean 'have use'?"

"Uh…" They both came to an abrupt stop as several neo shadows began to raise themselves from the ground. Usagi resisted the urge to sigh in relief as she took out her scepter.

"Watch out!" said Momaru, turning behind them. They were surrounded by a circle of the heartless. "Oh boy…"

Usagi raised her scepter quickly just as one started to dive at her…

BAM!

The shadow disappeared in a cloud of smoke before she had the chance to blast it. Several lasers fired down from above them, destroying the rest of the heartless. Usagi and Mamoru both looked up as a man in a black coat jumped down. His dark hair was in a ponytail with grey streaks, his ears slightly pointed, his face covered in scares. He wore an eye patch over his right eye; the left one was yellow and stared creepily at Usagi.

"Who are you?" she asked, glaring. He chuckled. "Boy, you got an angry look just like him…calm down, will ya? I just saved your life."

Usagi didn't let up. "So, you're saying you're not an enemy?"

"Aren't you even going to give me the benefit of a doubt? You really have changed, haven't you? But then, these are dark days we're facing. I mean, all the people you thought you helped have turned their back on you. It's gotta be impossible to know who to trust anymore, doesn't it?"

"That's enough from you!" said Tuxedo Mask. "Ditto," said Xigbar, snapping his fingers. Several dusk Nobodies surrounded him. Usagi gasped.

"Don't worry about the dead weight. Those things won't attack him unless I tell them to. I just wanted to chat with you, mono y mono."

"I'd rather not," said Usagi, glaring even harder. "I'm supposed to believe you're my friend now?"

He grinned. "As if," he said.

"Well, I won't forgive you for trapping my boyfriend! In the name of the moon…"

Xigbar dove at her. She gasped in surprise and raised her scepter, and suddenly felt a weird dizzying sensation…

"Sorry 'bout that. Teleporting doesn't always sit to well with other people."

Usagi groaned. "Where are we?"

She looked out and saw hundreds of people staring back at her. She looked around. She was in a circus tent? A giant one, by the looks of it—it looked more like a football field. Several performers around her suddenly stopped and stared at the unexpected guest. Xigbar had already disappeared.

"Everybody, look on stage!" came an announcer's voice. "Its that brave heroine, Sailor Moon!"

The crowd cheered and started chanting her name. Usagi basked in the adoration for a brief moment before wondering why the man had brought her here.

"Sailor Moon?" said one of the girls in front of her who was balancing on top of a ball on one hand.

"PallaPalla?" said Usagi in surprise.

"You're stealing the spotlight!" Usagi looked up, realizing the trapeze artists above her were VesVes and JunJun.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," said CereCere angrily, coming up on stage next to Usagi. "We work in the circus. What exactly are you doing here? And out of nowhere?"

Usagi sweatdropped and giggled nervously. "Um…I'm not sure," she said.

* * *

><p>Xigbar was outside, balancing upside down on air above the tent. The tent itself was big enough, but all of the events going on around as well…this place was packed with people. People who would soon be heartless.<p>

"Quite the harvest," said Xigbar to himself. "Those guys aren't half bad. We oughta be finished in no time…"

* * *

><p>Hotaru walked forward into the familiar room.<p>

"This was Nehellenia's throne room…" she turned forward and saw that the throne was empty. What could she be doing?

"Ho…tar…u…" whispered a voice weakly. Hotaru turned and saw Setsuna, suspended in the air by what looked like spider webs. She looked she had been beaten pretty badly. "Get out of here," she said, her voice regaining some strength and authority. Hotaru raised her glaive. "I'm bringing you with me!"

"That's not such a good idea…"

Hotaru didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice. "Nehellenia…" she said coolly. She raised her glaive in her direction as she walked forward, standing in front of her thrown.

"No need for such hostility. I know we've had our differences, but I assure you, no harm will come to you."

"Yeah? I beg to differ," she said, motioning towards Setsuna. "She got what was coming to her," said Nehellenia coolly, with a hint of something else in her voice—sorrow? Hotaru dismissed it. "If you were smart," continued Nehellenia, "you'd leave her now. She's tried to kill you on numerous occasions. What do you owe her?"

"That's in the past!" said Hotaru. "Setsuna's like a mother to me now!"

Nehellenia grimaced. "Any care she has taken of you has been out of guilt."

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru turned as she noticed a tear drop fall next to her. Setsuna was crying silently, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"See? She knows what she's done."

"What _she's_ done? And what are you doing?" asked Hotaru angrily. "Usagi felt sorry for you. She gave you a second chance because she believed you deserved one…"

"Something for which I am very grateful for."

"…and now, you spend it like this? If you want to hurt Setsuna, you're going to have to go through me!"

Nehellenia shook her head. "Like I said, I don't wish to bring any harm to you or your princess," she said, almost pleadingly. "I'm not really fighting alongside the enemies you've been fighting thus far. But…those three…Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto…I cannot forgive them. They must pay."

Something in Nehellenia's eyes seemed so sincere and sad…but Hotaru shook her head. "I don't believe you! And either way, we won't let them come to harm! You haven't changed! You're still nothing but a spiteful witch, aren't you?"

Nehellenia looked hurt, as if the words had cut her with a knife. Then her face hardened.

"Is that any way to talk to your _real_ mother?"

* * *

><p>Uh…what?<p>

If you ever watched the trailer I made and put on youtube…I already did the "I-am-your-father!" part. And don't worry: I didn't do it for giggles or star wars references. It has heavy plot significance that Hotaru is Nehellenia's daughter. Heavy plot significance indeed…MUWAHAHA!

And psychicshipping: You ask for Saïx, I give you Xigbar. And yes, I'm working on the whole heartless thing! Its supposed to be a big reveal thing!

Actually, to be honest, I hadn't even considered the heartless thing until you mentioned it^^ so thanks for the plot enhancers!


	15. Hurricane of Love

I AM A GOD!

Lol. So, I finished chapter 14, and I was just in the mood, so I stayed up to like two a.m. and finished this chapter too! And I have to wake up early in the morning, so appreciate it!

Btw, as I write, I have no internet (one of the reasons writing actually gets done lol), so this will be uploaded the next day. But still! WORSHIP ME.

WARNING: There is mushy gushy lesbian love ahead. And angst.

* * *

><p>Haruka ran forward and stuck her sword into Rubeus. He groaned as she stepped back and started fading away. She pulled her sword out of him and grimaced. "You could have put up a bit more of a fight."<p>

"Deep Submerge!" Esmeraude fell over and also began evaporating to nothing. Michiru looked on grimly. "Haruka…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about what Sailor Nemesis said? About us being real sailor soldiers?"

Haruka sighed. "Well…perhaps she was right. Maybe we have been a little full of ourselves. And we have given the girls a hard time in the past."

Michiru nodded. "We're the real shams, aren't we? Those girls have always understood…" She held out her hands. "It's funny. I've always resented being a sailor soldier for just these kind of reasons…" She shook her head. I never wanted to see those girls have to go through it as well. Especially not Usagi."

Haruka put a hand on her shoulder. Michiru flinched a bit, but allowed it. "Well, we are Sailor Senshi, all of us. Perhaps we need to start acting like it. We don't need to sit on the outskirts of the Solar System anymore." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. Michiru raised her hands and gripped onto Haruka's arm, meaning to move it, but unable to. "Michiru, I…"

* * *

><p>"Ooh, are they going to make up?" asked Minako, her face glued to the mirror. Makoto and Rei sweatdropped. They had already beaten their heartless counterparts, and afterwards, found Haruka and Michiru in a mirror in front of them.<p>

"It's good to finally get some recognition," said Rei crossing her arms. "We've died twice for Usagi already."

"It is weird, though," said Makoto. "Hearing them talk like this. I feel like we shouldn't be watching…"

"Fair enough," said Rei. She closed her eyes. "Let's get going. This way!" said Rei pointing.

"Are you just making it up?" asked Minako. Rei growled. "No! Now come on! You can ask them later if they've made up or not!" said Rei, pulling Minako by her hair.

* * *

><p>"Haruka, I…I'm sorry, but…wait, the scenery's changed!" Michiru said quickly, avoiding the subject. They were no longer surrounded by ice and snow, but back in the mirror maze.<p>

"I'll say you aren't Sailor Soldiers…" echoed a voice. "You're always whining about yourselves, something the other Senshi never once did! You're failures…"

Michiru quickly pushed Haruka down as a pair of hands came out of the mirror behind her. They instead grabbed a hold of Michiru, pulling her inside.

"Michiru!"

Haruka stood up and bumped into the mirror, bouncing back. "Not again…you're always protecting me, Michiru…" She clenched her fist. "World Shaking!"

Several of the surrounding mirrors shattered. "Bring her back!" she shouted. One of the mirrors began to glow. She walked in and found herself in a small room that seemed completely normal and unassuming. Was this some sort of office? "What the…"

"Why, hello there."

Haruka looked and struck a fighting stance. "Petirol…"

Petirol smiled wickedly. She brought down her staff and sent a blast of red energy at Haruka, knocking her over.

"Not so good without your partner, are you?"

"Bring her back!" shouted Haruka desperately. "Please."

Petirol sighed. "If you insist…" she snapped her fingers, and a door opened. Michiru walked, her eyes glazed over.

"Michiru…"

"Like I said…I've always resented being a Sailor Soldier," she said vilely. "And everything that comes with it. Even you!

"Deep Submerge!"

* * *

><p>Michiru fell to her knees and looked up. Everything was dark around her.<p>

"Hello there, Sailor Neptune…"

Michiru turned. "Cyprin! Deep Submerge!"

Cyprin raised her staff and absorbed the attack. "You should know better than to hold back, Michiru. What kind of Sailor Soldier are you?" She turned. "But then…you've never really wanted to be a Sailor Soldier, have you?"

Michiru turned. "Sure, Haruka ran from her destiny before, but now she revels in it. You, though…in the back of your mind, you've always resented it. The cast away dreams, the sacrifices that had to be made…"

Cyprin came closer to Michiru, but she didn't make a move. "Do you even remember what you're fighting for? What the point of being a sailor soldier is?" Cyprin turned and started walking. "Of course, it's not like you ever wanted to do it, but still, you had your reasons, right? They must be starting to feel a little empty."

Michiru didn't reply, but merely let Cyprin prattle on. "And worst of all, perhaps the only good thing at all about this is the love of your life, Haruka."

Michiru now flinched as she said her name. "Yes, Haruka, Haruka…she couldn't care less about you. She's only with you because it's convenient. Working together and all. I mean, honestly, she tries to hook up with every girl that comes around, and right in front of your face half the time, too. I mean, you've got to wonder what goes on when you're not looking?"

Tears started rolling down Michiru's eyes. Part of her knew she was falling into a trap, but a larger part of her didn't care. These were the same thoughts that had plagued her mind over and over during the last few weeks. She couldn't hold on anymore. She couldn't…

Suddenly, she was on a stage. Lots of people started clapping, and Michiru realized she was wearing a dress she usually saved for performances…

She felt a violin slip into her hands. "Aren't you better leaving behind all of that Sailor Senshi stuff?" asked Cyprin. "Aren't you better of chasing your dreams?"

Michiru hesitated for a moment, then picked up her violin. She took the bow and strung it across the strings…

* * *

><p>"Deep Submerge!"<p>

"World Shaking!"

The two attacks clashed together. Haruka ran forward and slashed right through Michiru.

"Ouch!" said Petirol. "You guys really are cutthroat, aren't you?"

"That wasn't her," growled Haruka angrily. "Bring her back!"

"So bossy," said Cyprin, appearing out of a corridor of darkness. "If you want her so bad, here she is." She waved a hand and Michiru appeared, sitting in a chair and staring out vacantly, her eyes glossed over. "She's trapped in her happy dream. A dream without you."

Haruka backed away. "Why you…World Shaking!"

Cyprin and Petirol both raised their staffs, absorbing the attack.

"Idiot."

"You should know better than that!"

They deflected the attack back at her, blasting Haruka against the wall.

"The two of us together, working as one…"

"The same way you two used to work together. But not anymore, it would seem."

Haruka raised her head. "Michiru…she called out weakly. "MICHIRU!"

"No use," said Cyprin. "That'll only make her retreat deeper, if anything. She's tired of hearing your voice. Tired of being neglected and disappointed."

"And most of all," said Petirol, "tired of being a Sailor Senshi. Those are her real feelings—we aren't making them up. Michiru let herself be place into the dream. She likes it better there. And who wouldn't? It's a pretty thankless task you guys have."

"Yes…from what I understand, you ran away from being a Sailor Soldier too?"

Haruka shook her head and smirk. "Your mind games won't work."

Petirol shrugged. "We had to dry, didn't we?"

Cyprin smiled. "We figured there was little doubt in your mind. Your way too hard-headed to really question anything that goes on. You just follow what comes your way blindly without really thinking it through. That, or you just play the tough bully. Usually a mix of both."

"That's got to be hard on Michiru," said Petirol, "putting up with you. Not that she doesn't do the same, but…she's always resented it. You, you love that power. You love being strong and playing the boss. And you just love breaking all the rules, following your own messed-up version of right and wrong."

Haruka clenched a fist. Even half listening, their words were starting to get to her. But she wasn't strong enough to attack them on her own…

"Well, enough of this," said Petirol.

"If you won't give in to your darkness, we'll just share some of hers." Dark lightning surrounded Michiru, then shot at Haruka, engulfing her. Haruka screamed and instantly fell to her knees.

"Like it?" asked Cyprine. "We're channeling the negativity Michiru's feeling right now—not just at you, though that's where a lot of it's coming from."

"It's going to rip you to shreds!"

Haruka raised her head. The pain was unimaginable…she could barely even stand to move…but she had too…

Haruka reached a hand forward, then another, dragging herself along.

"What's this? I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"The pain will only get more intense the closer you get. Besides, you really should just leave her. I mean, she's the one who got you into this mess. If it wasn't for her, you probably wouldn't even be a Sailor Soldier now."

Still, Haruka trudged on, ignoring their words. Cyprin and Petirol backed away a bit, giving Haruka her room to crawl right next to Michiru, who still took no notice of what was going on.

"Hmph. A slave to your emotions…What the…?" Cyprin touched her forehead. She and Petirol communicated without words, and Cyprin closed her eyes, concentrating.

Haruka, close to blacking out, mustered up the rest of her energy and reached out to take a hold of Michiru's hand…

"Well, you're obviously not getting enough…take this!"

Petirol raised her staff, and more dark lightning poured out if it towards Haruka. She screamed out in agony…

* * *

><p>Michiru finished her song. Many people around her began clapping, but it didn't make her feel anything. Something was missing, something important…<p>

"Michiru…"

She quickly turned towards the voice. "Haruka…" she backed away. What was she doing? Haruka was in trouble!

"Michiru…" croaked out Haruka. "Just in case we don't make it…I'm sorry. For everything I've put you through. It doesn't excuse me, but…No one else ever meant anything to me…"

"That's enough!"

A blast of blue energy knocked Michiru down. "You'll suffer along with her, in this eternal nightmare!" shouted Cyprin blasting her.

Michiru screamed as the dark lightning coursed through her body, but still her ears strained for Haruka's voice. "Haruka…I hated being a Sailor Soldier, but…I could always bear it, because you were by my side…the sacrifices, the hardships…they were all worth it. At first, I wanted to just save the world, but now…I only wanted to protect you. That's so selfish of me…"

"Weren't you the one who called me selfish before?" asked Haruka. A see through image of her had appeared on the ground beside Michiru. "It doesn't matter the reason. I chose to do this."

"We did," said Haruka.

* * *

><p>Petirol gasped as Michiru's hand clasped Haruka's back firmly. A small light surrounded their hands, then grew brighter, blinding Petirol…<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you, Michiru."<p>

A light burst forth as their hands touched, erasing the dark aura surrounding Michiru. Michiru stood up tall and took out her mirror. Cyprin backed away. "You'd destroy your happy dream?"

"A dream will only take you so far. Sometimes, you have to accept reality. I'm a Sailor Soldier, and always will be. I won't let the world fall into darkness! I'll protect everything that I love!

"Submarine Reflection!"

The blue light shot out from the mirror, breaking down the illusion surrounding her. Everything melted away, leaving Michiru floating in the light. She turned and saw Haruka floating as well and went over to her.

"Michiru!" called out Haruka, bringing her into her arms.

"Haruka, I'm sorry. I've been so stupid and spiteful over these past few weeks…"

"Well, I suppose I deserved it. I've always taken you for granted."

They stood back from each other a bit. Two lights appeared in front of their chests, and then the nave and aquamarine starseeds came into focus.

"This is…"

"The power of our stars. Our will to fight."

"And will you fight with me?" asked Haruka. Michiru turned her head. "You don't blame me for bringing you into this, do you?"

"Oh, you heard that? Well, that was stupid. I was destined to become a sailor soldier. You just made it easier to accept. " Michiru smiled and nodded.

"We'll protect the world. Together. Neptune Eternal Make-Up!"

"Uranus Eternal Make-up!"

* * *

><p>Cyprin and Petirol both fell back as the light pushed them away. As they looked up, they saw Haruka and Michiru standing in their eternal outfits, Michiru with a look of cold anger and Haruka with a cocky grin. "After this, we'll go for a cruise along the beach…how about it?"<p>

"Hardly the time," said Michiru, raising her violin.

"You say 'hardly the time,' and then you bring that out…"

"Y…you two are insane!" shouted Cyprin and Petirol in unison. "Take this!"

The summed up the last of their energy and blasted it towards Haruka and Michiru.

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine Violon Tide!"

Their attacks easily broke through, engulfing and destroying Cyprine and Petirol. Michiru and Haruka turned towards each other. "I think I'll take you up on that cruise to the beach."

They kissed.

"EEW! Get a room you two!"

They both turned. Sailor Nemesis was standing there with her arms folded. "And before you say anything, this is not a valid room. I mean, its in the middle of a pocket dimension. Not a good place for a make out session." She sighed. "I'm so disappointed you upgraded already. And they went on without me! I didn't even get to nag about your failures during Galaxia's reign. I mean, first of all, you came in all late, then you were mean to the starlights who were obviously allies, then you actually fought about them about who was going to destroy the enemy…I mean, we couldn't get you to destroy an enemy against the Death Busters."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "You done yet?"

"No. Then there was that stupid plan of destroying Galaxia yourselves—I mean, really, your toughest enemy yet, and you're going to do it without Usagi? I mean, not a one of you thought it was a doomed plan? You, who can't even finish of monsters?"

"We…may have made mistakes in the past, but…we're all past that. We're not going to repeat ourselves. We're not going to let anything endanger this world!"

Nemesis raised her hands defensively. "Well, look who learned how to be real Senshi!" she said sarcastically. She waved a hand and a corridor of darkness opened up—but something about it was different. Haruka and Michiru both realized too late that they were being sucked in, and both went into the dark corridor…

* * *

><p>Huh, I didn't explore last chapter's cliffhanger and then I made another one…trolololol…<p>

Anyway, when writing this chapter, I looked at episode 106—the one where you hear their back story. And I actually teared up a bit. I mean, as much as they frustrate me at times, I do love the two of them—they _occasionally_ bring in some much-needed realism to situations. And, watching the episode, I gain a temporary understanding for them. They awakened on their own, plagued with visions of the world's destruction, neither of them really wanting their destiny (as opposed to the inner Senshi, who fully embraced their duty almost without question…but I digress). They didn't have a Luna to guide them, and they didn't have a handy dandy "Moon Healing Escalation" to help human victims either. They had to be cold to do their duty, and had to be an opposite to the overly emotional Usagi. Which, honestly, the positions she and the other inners get into are sometimes embarrassing when they fight against the monsters. And Usagi is sometimes ridiculously childish and innocent. Sometimes, you need a little anger, a little coldness, and a little reality check. Honestly, the world not ending at the end of S was sheer dumb luck. Usagi was a little foolish multiple times during that battle to protect Hotaru. Yes, Hotaru's death certainly would have been sad, and yes, things worked out for the better, but…the easiest and safest way to protect the world would have been to kill Hotaru. The world came dangerously close to ending (cause the silver crystal was apparently still broken after a monster-of-the-day tried to eat it, and obviously, Usagi couldn't use that to blow away the enemy like she usually does…same with Nehellenia, the silver crystal was so last year, she needed a _golden_ crystal…I digress again). And Usagi firetrucking handed over the Holy Grail. I mean, that was _obviously_ Mistress 9 speaking and not Hotaru who needed it .

That's not to say they aren't often total hypocrites and make bad choices. But letting daimons roam free was actually good for them—it was the only way they could look for the hearts. Funny, how they weren't given a method to find the pure hearts they needed…they just knew they had to find them…no specific instructions, no messiah coming forth until the last minute…this is why religion sucks.

Of course, nothing really pardons their behavior in StarS, but I blame the writers more than them. 'Cause Hotaru would never be that stupid too. Yeah…

All in all, that episode was so sad and cute and romantic and bittersweet and…^^

Also, in the dub, Haruka says: "You can't outrun a destiny which is to trip you up!" I freakin' love puns. I'm sorry.

Oh, look, I left a novel of notes again…I should start a blog…


	16. Darkness of the Light

Super Duper Long Chapter Alert! Beep Beep! Super Duper Long Chapter!

It is Sunday night/ Monday morning, 2:19 A.M., as I write this, and I probably won't be able to upload this until Tuesday, which irks me deeply.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Enough of this!" shouted Viluy. She and Berthier were still arguing about the door.<p>

"You know," said Sailor Nemesis, appearing out of nowhere and floating down, "you could call one of those heartless over there and make them burn it down. Just enough to melt the ice. I thought you two were supposed to be the smart ones?"

Viluy and Berthier both looked at each other, frowning. Nemesis was floating, laying down on the air. "Oh, enough of this!" Viluy snapped her fingers and one of the Wizard heartless fighting Rei, Minako, and Makoto floated over towards her.

"No! Fire…"

"Rei-chan, wait!" said Makoto, grabbing her hand. "We can't keep hitting them with our powers!"

"Leave it to me!" said Minako. "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

Several of the heartless were destroyed, but several others had already teleported over to Viluy and were burning down the door. Viluy and Berthier quickly ran through and immediately started slipping and sliding. They ran into a wall hard, only just realizing that the entire area had been coated in ice by Mercury.

"That damn girl…" said Viluy, struggling to get up. Nemesis came over, still lying down on the air as if she didn't give a care in the world. "You know," she said, rolling on her back, "I'm really disappointed in you two. You do remember what corridors of darkness are? Even if you couldn't use them, I could just teleport you…"

"We didn't know which room you put the machine in!" protested Berthier.

"5B."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER!?" shouted Viluy angrily. Nemesis back away. "Sorry, guys. I live to antagonize, friend and foe alike."

She snapped her fingers, teleporting them to where Ami was already working on dismantling the machine, typing on her computer furiously.

"Dark Water!"

Ami hadn't turned in time and was sent flying by the attack. Viluy ran over and began pushing buttons on the machine. "What's this…you disabled it already!? What were you doing!?"

"Trying to send out a signal to destroy the nanites," said Ami, getting up. Viluy growled. "We certainly underestimated your brainpower…but that only confirms what I thought. You're wasting your potential living such a mundane life. Put your genius to good use."

"I am putting it to good use!" said Ami without hesitating. "I'm using it to protect this world…"

"Hm. Saving the world? Is it really worth it?" asked Viluy. "I'd think not," said Berthier.

"We've already had this discussion, haven't we?" said Ami to Viluy. "You don't understand…and Berthier, I'm sorry you haven't found your new life to have meaning. But I won't let my friends down!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" said Berthier angrily. "Dark Water Full Power!"

Ami began to be encased in ice.

"Mosaic Buster!"

The nanites burst out, tearing at Ami, but she was still frozen in place.

"Idiot. Such a waste of talent…"

"Like I said…it's not a waste…" Ami tried to move herself, to attack, something…

"Oh?" asked Berthier. "Seems like its all going bye-bye now. Protecting your friends really hasn't been a good plan for you, has it?"

"I'm…following my heart…something you wouldn't understand…"

"You've got me there," said Viluy. "The heart? Nothing but a bundle of useless emotions. Friends, nothing but distractions from furthering yourself. Your own heart has only led you to oblivion. Hearts…hearts are pointless. The only thing they offer is power…" she smiled. "And soon, we will have yours, for…"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Dark Water!"

The two attacks clashed together, canceling each other out. Viluy turned and growled.

"Why you little…"

Rei ran forward, and Viluy prepared herself for an attack. However, Rei had run right past her towards the frozen Ami.

"Burning Mandala!"

The rings of fire surrounded Ami, destroying the nanites and melting the ice. Ami fell, a little burnt but fine.

"Die, all of you!" said Berthier angrily, floating in the air. "Dark Water Full Power!"

The entire room was encased in ice, sharp icicles honing in on the Senshi.

"Fire Soul!"

"Oak Evolution!"

The two attacks halted the ice flying at them, but Berthier didn't relent. Viluy, meanwhile, walked up to Ami.

"Looks like you're alone, Viluy," said Ami. "This is what it means to have no friends, to not have emotions. I feel sorry for you…so I'll give you this chance to surrender."

"Surrender? Ha! To a feeble little thing like you? Your heart is weak. You don't have the power to defeat me!"

"Maybe I am weaker…but I'm not alone!"

A flower bud opened up in front of Ami's chest, revealing a glittering blue starseed. Viluy started to back away in fear.

"Having all this knowledge…without friends to share it with, without lives to help improve…what would be the point of it? Science is for helping people. Now, I'll show you my equation for victory! Mercury Eternal Make-up!"

"Oh no…Berthier!"

Berthier stopped her attack on the others and turned. "What is…huh?"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

Several streams of water shot out, hitting both Viluy and Berthier. As soon as they were struck, they were both encased in bubbles.

"This isn't the end!" cried out Viluy.

"Our plans are still moving forward!" said Berthier venomously. "In the end, you aren't delaying anything!"

Both orbs drained out, encasing the both of them in ice before exploding, evaporating them both. Ami looked a little sadly. Berthier…and Viluy too…poor misguided souls…

"Way to go Ami!" said Rei, running over and hugging her. Ami hugged her back, but still looked a little worried.

"I wonder what they meant…" asked Ami softly. If they had come back once…could they come back again? Is that what they were hinting at?

"Well, Mako-chan," said Minako, "looks like the only one who hasn't upgraded is you…"

"And?" asked Makoto, cracking her knuckles. "Oh, nothing…"

"Isn't this sweet?" asked Sailor Nemesis, stepping into the room. Her face had seemed to lose all good humor. "You know, there's someone who's just dying to see you. Why don't you go see?"

She waved her hand, and a corridor of darkness opened up, pulling the four of them in…

* * *

><p>"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" said Usagi, striking her usual pose. The crowd cheered. She was still on stage at the circus. Xigbar had come down and was now pointing one of his arrowguns at Usagi. The crowd, thinking it was a gimmick, continued to cheer loudly.<p>

"What is it you plan to do?" asked Usagi. Xigbar shrugged. "Honestly, I expected this place to be swarming with heartless by now."

"Heartless?" asked Pallapalla. The four of them had made their way on stage behind Usagi.

"We don't take too kindly to you interrupting our circus!" said Junjun.

"Yeah! Get lost!" shouted Vesves. Xigbar grimaced. "I've had it with all of you uppity kids." He was about to fire a shot when a corridor of darkness opened up between the two. Sailor Nemesis walked out, looking a little weary.

"Sorry, Bigrax, looks like the plan's a bust," she said, shrugging. "What did you just call me? And what do you mean it's a bust? I thought you had everything set up!"

"I called you Bigrax. Another anagram of 'Xigbar'. I couldn't help myself, you know how I live to antagonize and all that…"

"The plan?" asked Xigbar through gritted teeth.

"Well, accidents happen," said Nemesis, crossing her arms. "I never really thought it was a good plan anyway. And hardly necessary. Wouldn't even call it a setback. There will be plenty of other opportunities to get what we want," said Nemesis, eyeing Usagi. "You better get back to boss Mansex before he gets anxious."

"What…? Why you!"

"Oh please. You don't have a heart to feel anger with, so save the act for someone who cares." Xigbar frowned and disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

She turned towards Usagi. "Do I really have to suck you in?" She opened a corridor of darkness. "Your friends are waiting for you through here."

Usagi nodded at the Amazon Quartet. "Stop by my house later, okay?"

The four of them nodded. Nemesis shook her head. "You just assume that you're going to survive to be there later?"

"Of course!" said Usagi cheerfully. "Wait a minute…where's Mamo-chan? What did you do with him?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pick up your boyfriend too. That's all Sailor Nemesis is good for. She can make rifts in space time, and so she uses it to go and collect everyone like Halloween Candy, because 'we have corridors of darkness and don't really need you' and all because her royal whininess wants a big audience…"

She waved her hand and yet another corridor of darkness opened up. Mamoru stepped through, looking a little confused.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Usa-ko!"

"Save it!" Nemesis kicked the both of them into the corridor.

"You're a Sailor Soldier?" asked Pallapalla. Nemesis rolled her eyes and disappeared as the crowd erupted in cheer at the display.

* * *

><p>Sailor Saturn backed a way, her face twisted somewhere between pure shock and utter revulsion. "You…you're my mother? That's not possible! There's no way!"<p>

"Your star mother," said Nehellenia sadly. "That's what we call it. Just as Serenity was Usagi's original mother, I was yours. I'm sorry you feel this way, although I can hardly blame you."

Hotaru shook her head. "It's not true! What kind of sick twisted lie is that?"

"Yes," said Nehellenia, "what kind of lie? It's too ridiculous and unexpected to be anything but the truth. What do I have to gain from claiming to be your mother?"

Hotaru felt something in her lurch. This couldn't be. It couldn't.

"Ask her if you doubt me," said Nehellenia, pointing up at Setsuna. Setsuna averted her gaze for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Hotaru, you have to understand, at the time, we were different, we…"

"Shut up!" shouted Nehellenia. Dark lightning traveled down the web, striking Setsuna.

"No! Stop it!" cried out Hotaru. "If you're any kind of mother, let her go!"

"I can't do that," said Nehellenia. Suddenly, a corridor of darkness opened up, and Haruka and Michiru dropped in. "What is this…?"

"Ah, just in time, said Nehellenia, snapping her fingers. Haruka and Michiru were both suspended into the air by cobwebs, the same as Setsuna.

"Stop! Please!"

"Ironic, isn't it?" asked Nehellenia, closing her eyes. Another corridor opened, dropping in Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru. Usagi, of course, landed right on top of Rei.

"Oh Rei-chan, you're okay!" she cried out.

"I'd be even better if you'd get off of me!" she snapped back angrily.

"White moon princess…how nice of you to join us."

Usagi got up and gasped as she looked at Nehellenia. "No…" she said. "Not you too!"

"Don't worry. Unlike the others, I wish you no harm. You have shown me nothing but kindness. Those three, however," she said, pointing at Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, "must die."

"…Why?" asked Usagi after a slight pause. Everyone looked at her in surprise. They had expected something more along the lines of "I won't let you do that!"

"You see those three people, Hotaru? It was foretold almost as soon as you were conceived that you would be Sailor Saturn, the bringer of death, the messiah of silence. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, on orders from Queen Serenity, my own sister…they made sure they did everything in their power to prevent your birth."

Hotaru tried not to let the news shock or disturb her—Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had tried to kill her before, and at one point, she had agreed with them that she was better off dead—but somehow, this struck somewhere deeper. To try and kill and unborn infant…?

"Wait," said Usagi. "You're saying…Queen Serenity was your sister?"

"Adopted," said Nehellenia, "but I didn't think that meant anything. I thought…but what does it matter what I thought? I was wrong. The light always seeks out the darkness…" she trailed off for a moment, then continued. "I was found as an infant, taken in even then because of my strange beauty. No one knew where I had come from, or who my true mother was, but it was clear that Serenity and I were similar. Something nearly everyone around me took as a dark omen; Serenity, the blessed child of the light…and me, the hated and shunned dark side of the moon. Serenity's father had already died, not very long ago, and so it was just the three of us. Our mother, a queen, had ordered that no words be said against me, and so all of the servants and all of her people would merely comment on how beautiful I was, nothing else. Eventually, I came to think that was how I was supposed to win love; by being beautiful. That as long as I was beautiful, I would be okay…

"I won't bore you with many details of my past. There came a day when my mother had to leave, permanently. Before that, she had made sure that Serenity's powers had awakened, and she was given the Silver Crystal to guard over. At the same time, my powers awakened too, and I realized my destiny as a Sailor Soldier. But, as Serenity's were light…mine were darkness."

"A Sailor Soldier of darkness? That's not possible!" shouted Rei. Hotaru flinched as she heard her say this.

"So says you. Just because you were blessed with the light of the white moon doesn't mean all soldiers were so."

"All true Sailor Soldiers!" shouted Haruka from where she was. "Every sailor soldier knows darkness has no place in this world! You were always a witch from the beginning—"

Nehellenia waved her hand, and a jolt of dark lightning cut Haruka off.

"Haruka!" said Michiru, wanting to reach over but unable to. Setsuna merely sat there, quiet and solemn.

"Unfortunately, your views were shared by many of the people throughout the galaxy. It didn't help that I had an affinity for mirrors, something others always found disturbing. I could change someone's reflection to show what's on the inside. No one likes seeing their true reflection," she said softly. "It only got worse when I snuck into the castle treasury…and picked up the Silver Crystal's opposite, the Black Crystal. It had been hidden away, thought to be a cursed stone. As soon as I touched it, it melted into my body, and we became one, just like you and your Silver Crystal.

"Naturally, everyone wanted me dead, despite what my mother said. Serenity was the only voice of reason, the only one to believe in me. Still, my mother realized that I may be in danger, and prolonged her departure. She was the strongest soldier in the galaxy, and was easily able to provide us protection. Along with Serenity and I, she trained 4 other Senshi, all of us with crystals; we eventually became the strongest and well known, all of us eventually picking our own domains to rule over. Serenity got the moon, of course, and…and Galaxia…" Nehellenia trailed off. "I'm sorry…my memory's been absorbed by the darkness so long…I cannot remember the others we trained with, but I do remember that once she became a queen, Serenity had changed. Sure, she was known for her mercy and kindness, but…she was even better known for her malice and cruelty. It was around this time that Chaos surfaced, plaguing our land, and the Sailor Wars begun.

"It was something my mother had wanted to try and prevent, but she had to stay and protect me. Rather than realize the people themselves prevented her departure, everyone blamed me for Chaos' arrival. Still, we had all the power. My mother left on her journey, to protect something sacred…something Chaos could never get its hands on. Meanwhile, we six led our armies against Chaos. Countless Sailor Soldiers lost their lives in the struggle…eventually, we were able to use the last of our power merely to seal Chaos away.

"Chaos, the ultimate darkness, was gone. But in people's minds, the war wasn't over. Still more enemies rose, some led by Chaos' own underlings, some of their own accord. Eventually, once peace was obtained, people still weren't satisfied. That's when I began to suspect about Chaos' true nature…if Chaos was really the enemy, or was it merely something that was in everyone's minds."

"People's minds?" echoed Usagi. That's what Usagi had said to Galaxia. But…Galaxia had said Chaos was barely sentient, merely a dark force. Could Nehellenia be right? Was the enemy they were fighting really just themselves?

"Of course, people don't like being confronted with the darkness in their hearts, and even more came to resent me, but I hadn't even noticed. After the war ended, we were finally allowed to settle down and be at peace. I ruled my kingdom justly, and my people came to love and adore me. A large part of it was my beauty, yes, but…it wasn't until then that I found someone to see past that. Someone who saw the real me," said Nehellenia wistfully. "I can't bear to say his name now…but he made me realize how shallow my life had been, how obsessive I was over the way I looked. Along with him and my three guardians and closest friends, Rubeus, Esmeraude, and Dimande…"

"Wait, what!?" gasped out Usagi. Nehellenia nodded. "Those that rejected your future rule, the black moon clan…they were my people. My most loyal followers. They were the first ones to go," said Nehellenia, clenching her fist. "It started when you were born, white moon princess…your birth was considered a miracle, and they called you a messiah. And, wherever there is light, there must be darkness.

"It was soon after your birth that I found out I was pregnant. At first, Serenity said she was overjoyed, but even then, I think, she was planning…everyone knew the tale of the two Messiahs. People love nothing more than a scapegoat to blame everything on. A hero of the light and a villain to be vanquished. All of the signs were in place. Serenity had come to me, telling me she had seen dozens of psychics and such…she said she knew what my child would be, and that I had to get rid of it." She sighed, and tears came to her eyes. "I told her no, of course. What else could I say?" She then turned and glared angrily through her tears at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. "And so, Serenity decided to send those three. To _kill_ me. But even then, they were never really successful at their endeavors. They got almost everyone else…everyone important to me…Rubeus, Esmeraude, Dimande, Saffer, those four sisters, _they were just children_…" she shook her head sadly. "And then, he was the last…he came between me and Sailor Uranus' space sword…" she put her hands over his face. "I retaliated the best I could; I couldn't use the full extent of my powers, but I succeeded in sealing away your talismans within yourselves. That managed to buy me some time. But time was not on my side.

"On the day that I gave birth to you, Hotaru, I can only remember Sailor Pluto standing there, my vision hazy, snatching away the bloody child. None of use were able to stop her. She just disappeared. Queen Serenity later came back and told me she had taken you to the fourth dimension, outside of time where you wouldn't get older. Now that you were born, killing you would only bring you back into the world again," said Nehellenia bitterly. "That was the only rationalization they came up with for killing an infant. And so, of course, I had to get her back. I laid a curse upon the white moon kingdom, weakening their defenses, leaving them vulnerable. There were still a few kingdoms left—a precious few, perhaps 2 or 3—that realized the wrongs she had committed. She tightened her grip, started fighting against them. One of them was Earth, which the moon always looked after…

"After having laid my curse, well, that was it. Serenity had my crystal taken from me, and every being of power on my planet was slaughtered. Some of my people stood by me, and we were all banished together to a solitary asteroid. Yes, the people all stood by their _beautiful Queen Nehellenia_," she said sarcastically. "I had lost everything and everyone important to me. Their respect was the last thing I had. And so, I became obsessed with my beauty again—it was that, or acknowledge everyone I had lost, and I couldn't face that. That pain ran too deep; all I wanted was the shallow, skin-deep beauty, to distract from everything else. I _had _to stay young and beautiful. But it eventually came to my attention that without my crystal, my beauty wouldn't last forever, and…well, from there you pretty much know the rest of the story."

There was a sudden silence over the room. No one had anything to say.

"Why…why didn't you say any of this before?" croaked out Rei. Nehellenia turned her head. "I admit, after that moment…after losing everything…I no longer resisted the darkness, or fought to keep it at the edge of my heart. I embraced it fully. The darkness isn't deep, I learned. It's shallow. In the darkness, you can't see your mistakes, you don't have regrets…you eventually forget everything you were and lose your mind. And I was all too happy to let it happen. I let the darkness have all of those memories of what I lost, while keeping the grudge against the white moon in the back of my mind. It wasn't until Usagi saved me that these memories returned."

Usagi fell to her knees. Her eyes were full of tears, and the expression on her face…heartbreak was the only word for it. No, that wasn't enough; it seemed more like Usagi herself was broken.

"So, now do you see why those three have to die?" asked Nehellenia. Usagi said nothing, couldn't bring herself to say anything. Neither could Hotaru. She was flooded with guilt; she should say something in their defense, say they've changed…

"We did what we thought we had to do," said Haruka resolutely.

"Sometimes, sacrifices are required…" whispered Michiru softly. "We didn't meant to hurt you. We were only trying to protect the world…"

Nehellenia growled angrily. "You still don't think you've done anything wrong, do you!? You imbeciles! You haven't truly learned anything!"

"My greatest failure…" whispered Setsuna. Everyone turned and looked at her. "My greatest regret. That's what it was. I couldn't remember the whole truth…I always tried to look after Hotaru because of what we'd done…I'm so sorry…"

"Nehellenia," said Mamoru, "you can't blame them for something that happened so long ago. Holding on to that grudge will only make you sink deeper into the darkness. Please, just let it go!"

Nehellenia stood up from her throne. "You'll be calling for their deaths before the end of it." She cast a sad glance at Hotaru, then disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were all released, and landed down on their feet. Setsuna still looked despondent, almost as bad as Usagi. Hotaru couldn't meet any of their eyes, and simply began walking out, ignoring all of them.

"Usagi-chan?" asked Rei, shaking her softly. "Usako, are you okay?" asked Mamoru.

"How could you…" said Usagi venomously. She stood up and started running, her transformation going away as she did so.

"Wait! Usagi!" called Makoto. "I'll be fine," called Usagi through her tears. "I just need some time alone…" she ran off, wishing she could run away from what she just heard, run away from this life, just run, run…

* * *

><p>Usagi had slowed down her pace as she got closer to home. It had started raining, but she didn't care. She trudged on slowly, hoping her parents didn't choose today to get over their fears and question her. She really couldn't handle another problem dropping on her today…<p>

"Usagi! Look out!"

Usagi halted in her tracks. That voice…

"AH!"

"Ugh!"

"Ow!"

Usagi was spread flat out on the ground, cursing the universe and the god of puns for making a problem literally drop out of the sky on top of her. She groaned and looked at the figure that had fallen on top of her, and for a moment didn't recognize her. She was older than she'd ever seen her—Usagi took a double take at herself to make sure they hadn't switched ages again.

Her pink odango's were longer, and she was taller, too—almost taller than Usagi (_at least she got _something_ from her father_, Usagi thought to herself). Something in her eyes looked more mature, too, and Usagi was caught between gushing over her daughter growing up and, deep down, really wishing she wasn't here right now.

"Wow, I still have trouble with my landings!" she joked cheerfully.

"Chibi-usa," said Usagi finally, "would you mind getting off?"

* * *

><p>AND…the pink spore is back. She was always planned to come into this story, it was just a matter of time. Hmm, Chibi-usa's here, the circus quartet is here…nah, there's no possible plot there.<p>

This chapter turned out way longer than I planned. It wasn't supposed to take so long to get to Nehellenia's story, but it just sort of ended up that way. Nehellenia's story was always going to be long, of course, and I've even considered doing a separate fanfic for her back-story. Maybe later. I probably could have made this into two chapters, but I kind of wrote this chapter all at once, taking a few breaks in between, and so I didn't really have a good enough breaking point. Plus, I decided it would be better to have a long chapter be read at once as I wrote it rather than awkwardly stopping.

I think I've stuffed more plot goodies into this than you can handle.

Anyway, now that you've gotten basically 2 chapters for the price of 1, don't expect soon updates. Well, maybe. Sort of soon. I'm trying to update the stories a lot now, while I have time, because soon I'll be going to college—an Ivy League College that I don't belong at but I picked because of financial aid—and I probably won't have so much time to write as I settle in.

Both fanfics, however, are at least halfway finished—I say at least because I haven't exactly planned how long the finale of Sailor Hearts will be, plus there may be lots of prologue chapters as I tie some things together with RR. The ending of RR is a little more fuzzy in my head—I've changed it a lot, that was during the time I didn't update forever, it was because I had to rethink where things are going due to DDD coming out (which I can't play .). But we will climb that mountain when it comes.

I came dangerously close to having Ami say "my friends are my power!" lol.


	17. Aftermath

I wrote like half of this in a car, and the other half in a hotel room, so appreciate me. I almost didn't finish this. Tomorrow, I go to brave the wilderness for 5 days, and after that, I'll officially be a college student at Dartmouth! Woohoo! Summer over…

That's what I would have wrote if I had actually managed to finish this chapter. Sorry guys :P Classes started Monday, and I will be taking somewhat difficult classes for three months (only three classes, but still…) and then finals (ugh!), so…I may update even less often now…but this story will see the end, I swear. I'm getting into a little writer's block for Sailor Hearts 'cause I'm rewriting some things and wondering what fantastical things I can make happen next that I didn't plan…and thus will mess up the balance of things…lol.

* * *

><p>Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako were all at the Crown Fruit Parlor, none of them really talking and all of them just staring into their drinks. Artemis and Luna were standing off to the side, equally despondent.<p>

"OMG, it's Aino Minako! Minako-chan, can we get your auto—

"BACK OFF!" shouted Minako angrily, pushing aside the random fan. "Geez, I can't go anywhere these days…"

"You think its true, what Nehellenia said?" asked Makoto. No one answered, but not a one of them doubted it was true.

"We were children at the time," said Minako. "And Princess Serenity was even younger than us. It's not wonder none of us remember such a thing."

"Setsuna sure seemed to," said Ami sighing. "And I have a feeling Haruka and Michiru do, too."

"We never knew all of the details about Nehellenia," said Artemis darkly. "I don't think anyone did. We had joined Queen Serenity's court long after they had stopped talking, and she never confided any details with us about her. We just knew her as a dark witch who had to be stopped."

"I wonder how many of Queen Serenity's other enemies were like that…" said Rei, softly but angrily. "I can't believe…it's like everything we've ever fought for was a lie! Imagine how Usagi must be feeling…"

Luna nodded. "I feel bad staying over at your house now," said Luna to Artemis. "She probably could have used some company. Not that she'd let me or anyone in her room, especially this time of day…"

* * *

><p>Setsuna stood in front of the door a good 10 minutes before finally knocking on it. A woman with long blue hair opened it. She stared for a brief moment before kindly saying, "Hello, can I help you?"<p>

Setsuna couldn't blame her for staring. She must look a sight; she hadn't slept at all last night, and she had managed to work herself into another fit of crying before coming over here. Her shirt was wet with tears, she had cried so much. Centuries of emotionless reserve were had been broken down, and now Setsuna couldn't seem to control her emotions at all. She also had neglected her hair, and it was a bit frizzy.

"Um, yes, Ms. Tsukino? I'm a friend of Usagi and Chibiusa. Are they in?"

"Yes, just upstairs, please come in." She hesitated for a moment as she opened the door wider, and then asked, "Are you…"

Setsuna nodded, instantly understanding what she was trying to ask. "Yes, I'm a Sailor Soldier like Usagi. Has she talked about it yet?"

Ikuko shook her head. "She will when she's ready. I worry about her, though…" she shook her head. "Chibiusa's gotten big. I hardly recognized her when I saw her," she said, trying to change the subject. "Usagi!" she called out up the stairs.

"It's all right, I'll just go up," said Setsuna, climbing the stairs as she said so. If she was in this state…she could only imagine what Usagi must be feeling right now. And she was probably one of the last people she wanted to see right now…but she had to check up on Chibiusa. She had felt her travel here last night, but didn't feel like investigating. But there was no putting it off; there was supposed to be less time-traveling, so Chibiusa must have had a good reason for coming. She could only hope that her visit would cheer up Usagi a bit…

Setsuna took a deep breath and opened the door to Usagi's room.

*cue Usagi silly moments music*

"It's my top! My _favorite_ top!" whined Usagi, pulling on a shirt that was also in Chibiusa's hands.

"I saw it first!"

"Why do you have to wear my stuff?"

"All of the clothes I kept here are too small!"

"Well, next time bring a suitcase or something! Don't they have those in the future?"

"But I like _this_! And besides, I have the better figure for it!"

"Why you little! My figure's just fine! So what if I'm a little average…"

Setsuna coughed loudly, and the both of them turned towards her, their faces bright red.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Usagi.

"Setsuna!" Chibiusa ran up and hugged Setsuna. She was taken by surprise, but returned the hug.

"My, you have grown a lot…" said Setsuna. Chibiusa nodded happily. She looked about 14 or 15 now.

"Chibiusa…I don't mean to be so forward, but…?"

"It's fine—the you of the future said you might be. I just…some things are happening in the future," said Chibiusa. "Some changes…and my mom decided that it might be better if I waited it out here. The you of the future also noted some changes, and thought I should check it out."

Setsuna nodded. "I'm not surprised that the future is changing…but you said changes were going on anyway?" Chibiusa nodded. Setsuna sighed. "Chibiusa…when the future is changing…that's the absolute worst time to travel to the past. Just you're being here affects things—it has on numerous occasions. Usually for the better, I admit, but…" Setsuna got a look of Chibiusa's crestfallen face and breathed in deeply. "I'm allowing it, of course, I'm just saying, it's not a good time."

Then Setsuna turned towards Usagi, who still had a touch of sorrow on her face that Setsuna could tell ran deeper. Perhaps it was the perfect time for Chibiusa to be here. Setsuna quickly averted her eyes from Usagi's—she couldn't face them yet.

"Well, I should probably go now; I have some things to check up on…"

"It must be hard, being you three," said Usagi quietly. Setsuna gasped a bit in surprise. "What was that?"

Usagi shrugged. "It's just…you always have to keep everything to yourself. And Haruka and Michiru…even when they're with us, it's like they're alone. You all have to worry about a selfish crybaby like me…"

"You're not selfish," said Setsuna tersely. "You've never been selfish. The three of us…it's true, we are different, that we've been given different duties, but that doesn't excuse us. You don't know the half of some of the things we've done over the years…" she shook her head. Usagi hung her head. "But, I'm a sailor soldier too. I have to fight too, right? But whenever the time comes, I just can't. Not like I should," said Usagi sadly. "Sometimes it's like I'm not even a real soldier."

"And you shouldn't have to. Usagi, you fight with a pure heart. You fight to protect everyone. That's what it truly means to be a sailor soldier. Don't try to be like us, Usagi, whatever you do."

They all sat in silence for a moment, then Usagi nodded. "I guess…"

Chibiusa frowned. "What's been going on around here? Did something happen?"

Setsuna sighed. "You could say that."

* * *

><p>Michiru sighed. She was standing at a painting, the brush in her hand, but the canvas in front of her...something was off here.<p>

"How's it going?" asked Haruka, coming up behind her and planting a kiss on her neck. Michiru sighed. "It seems wrong, for us to have made up now of all times," she said quietly. Haruka nodded. "I know what you mean. You know, its weird. I never really questioned what we've done before until now. I mean, I've always considered changing in the future, but, I've sort of learned not to look back. Or to ever really look in the mirror at all..." she shook her head. "It's weird. We've always fought the darkness from the edge of the shadows. I never really considered that we might have stepped in."

"You haven't? You're better than I am, then," said Michiru. Haruka sighed. "Well, then, it never occurred to me to care. I just figured this was how it was. This was how we fight. It's how we've always fought. To keep everyone safe, not matter what he cost...even if we lost ourselves, even if we dirtied our hands..."

"But those girls...Usagi and the others. They had little to no memories of who they were before, and yet, they never hesitated to put their lives on the line for this world. They've managed to protect everything without sacrificing anyone else, without even losing who they are."

"Maybe that's it, then," said Haruka. "They stay true to themselves. When we gained our new power, it was because of our love for each other, as Haruka and Michiru, not Sailor Uranus and Neptune. We always scoffed at the others, but they have their priorities straight more than us, it seems." Haruka stood up straight and walked over towards a window. "Do you even remember much about Nehellenia?"

"I remember enough," said Michiru. "I don't remember anything of her before, but...I remember everything we did. And the orders Queen Serenity gave. Suddenly, I don't remember her being as kind as I did before."

"I guess we really were blinded by that light," sighed Michiru. Haruka nodded. "And the closer to the light, the greater your shadow becomes, right?" She gazed out of the window hard for a few moments, then turned back towards Michiru. "Enough of this depressing talk. What are you painting?"

"I was trying to paint a beach. A peaceful, make believe beach, where nothing bad ever happens...stop laughing!" she said to Haruka. "It's so cute!" said Haruka smiling. "That's a beautiful dream..." she said, a little more serious. "So, what's wrong with it?"

"Every time I try to paint, its like I'm possessed or something. This strange dark figure is always standing there, somewhere around the edge."

"Does he really ruin the scene so much? It's like a small speck," said Haruka. "Maybe he's just someone enjoying the peace."

"That's the weird part; it's as if it has a mind of its own. I can _feel_ something coming from it, and its not happiness. Dissatisfaction, yearning for power, darkness...I wonder if its supposed to be some sort of premonition of things to come..."

The both of them started as the doorbell rang. "I'll go," said Michiru, getting up and walking for the door.

Hotaru was standing there, looking a little sheepish, and Michiru felt herself deflate. Hotaru, the person they did everything to prevent from being born. Hotaru, who they tried to kill in more than one life. Hotaru, who now knew she was Nehellenia's daughter, who now knew what they did to her.

"Uh…hello, Hotaru. What's up?"

Hotaru bit her bottom lip. "Well…I have this art project I need your help with," she said very quickly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some sort of charm or something, shaped like a star and made out of seashells. "It looks like a four year old did it and kind of looks like I didn't put enough effort in it anyway. Maybe you could help out?"

Michiru frowned and took the good luck charm. "Is this the basic style it's supposed to be?" she asked. Hotaru nodded. She looked into Hotaru's eyes, wondering why she had come to her, and saw the kindness and forgiveness in them. Michiru felt the smile in her heart reappear—nothing had changed between the two of them after all. That's what she was trying to say.

"Well, maybe we can be a little more creative about it, huh?" she said, taking Hotaru's hand and letting her into the house. She lead her into the room with Haruka and the painting, and Haruka instantly stiffened. "It's all right," said Hotaru. "I...I forgive you guys," she said. "I mean, I already knew you tried to kill me..."

The joke didn't make them feel at ease; in fact, they looked more uncomfortable. "You're different now, anyway. But I was wondering...if you could tell me anything about what happened?" Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances. "I mean, if you guys don't want to...I just...I want to show Nehellenia that you guys have changed. That it's okay for her to trust us. Maybe if we did that, she could be our ally again."

Michiru nodded. "But can't we do the art first?" Hotaru smiled and nodded. "That takes first priority!" They laughed, and Haruka and Michiru started walking into another room. Hotaru started to follow...

_This world..._

Hotaru stopped abruptly and turned. That voice...what was it? A bad feeling spread through her, and she turned towards the painting. The small speck of a figure was now larger on the beach, and seemed to be taking most of the room in the painting.

_This world...is just too small._

The figure turned its head and looked at Hotaru. He had silver hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes that seemed to bore right through her. An intense dark aura surrounded him as he reached a hand out of the painting towards her...

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru blinked, and the vision faded away. The figure was now just a tiny speck on the horizon of the beach. The beach Michiru had painted looked beautiful and peaceful; Hotaru hoped she could go somewhere like that some day.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>Chibiusa frowned as she listened to the story. "All of our old enemies have returned…?" She took a deep breath. "I may have an idea of what might be going on. Granted, I'm not sure if this is what's causing it, but...it has to do with the changes in the future."<p>

"Could you be a little more specific about what's going on in the future?" asked Setsuna.

Chibiusa turned darkly. "Well…another rebellion is brewing against Crystal Tokyo, like the one with the Black Moon Clan."

Setsuna and Usagi both looked in surprise. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Chibiusa fidgeted a little. "Well, it started with some guy trying to kill himself…then realizing that he couldn't. A few people began to talk about it, making commotion…then things really got strange when a woman came forth, claiming to be the Sailor Soldier of the tenth planet the black moon came from, Sailor Nemesis."

"Wait, Sailor Nemesis? Are you sure?" asked Usagi hurriedly. Chibiusa nodded. "Sailor Nemesis was in the future…" said Setsuna softly. "Well, she's here in the present as well, causing trouble. How could she have gotten through the time gate though, now of all times…?"

"Maybe it happens sometime in the future? Or rather, you're past?" asked Chibiusa. "I mean, time travel is pretty relative. She's definitely still around in the future where I just came from, so maybe something happens later, and she travels to the past to bother you guys…or maybe she was merely reborn into the future."

"Thank goodness you got your father's brains," said Usagi. "I didn't follow a word of that."

The two of them laughed, but Setsuna still felt worried. If Sailor Nemesis could travel through time without her sensing it…there was no telling what damage she could do to the flow of time.

"Hey, Setsuna-san…" asked Usagi slowly, "do you think time travel may be behind our old enemies returning?"

Setsuna considered the idea. "I don't like how this train of thought might be heading…" she said sighing. "It's possible. It could even help explain how she managed to bring heartless here. But…why can't I feel it?" Setsuna suddenly looked into Usagi's eyes again, and was surprised at the hurt within them, the depth of the need. It simply would make things easier to think that the enemies had been brought forth from times when they were evil, rather than just choosing to side with the darkness again.

"I'll look into it," said Setsuna. Come to think of it, there had been some strange time anomaly…that's what had sparked her father Chronos to awaken. Could Nemesis be behind it all? Just who was that girl, anyway? What did she want?

* * *

><p>The four inners, along with Artemis and Luna, walked up to Usagi's house. Minako walked forward and knocked on the door. Usagi's mother came forward and opened, looking at all of them surprised. "Oh, are you guys her to see…"<p>

"YES! And we are not taking no for an answer!" Minako barreled past Ikuko without saying anything more. The rest of the party apologized to her and then followed after. They got up stairs to Usagi's room to see her, Setsuna, and Chibiusa talking.

"Chibiusa!?" they all said in unison. Diana appeared out of nowhere on top of Chibiusa's head. "Oh, there you are!" said Chibiusa.

"Diana!?" said Artemis in a half sob. Everyone laughed, and all the seriousness evaporated from everyone's heads.

For the time being, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"I just wish you could meet her…" said Hotaru, frowning. Chibiusa nodded. "She sounds like a cool person. Naminé…"

Chibiusa had surprised Hotaru last night and spent the night. It was just what Hotaru needed, as her only other friend was someone she might never see again.

"Hotaru!" called out Professor Tomoe from in the house. "You'd better get going, or you'll be late!"

"Okay, Papa!" she called back. "Are you sure you don't want to come to school with me?" asked Hotaru. Chibiusa shook her head. "No way!"

Hotaru laughed. "You sound like Usagi."

"You say the same thing in the future all the time…" Hotaru cocked her head. "Hey, what's it like, in the future? What's my life like? Oh, you're probably not supposed to tell me…"

Chibiusa shrugged. "You're not around that much. I probably shouldn't tell you too much…" She grinned. "But you do have an awesome husband in the future."

Hotaru groaned. "No possibility of a name, is there?"

Chibiusa shook her head. "No can do. Besides, that would take all the fun out of it!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Fine…I'll see you after school, okay?" Hotaru ran off out the door. Once at school, Hotaru took her customary seat at the back of the classroom. It never really made a difference where she sat; there was always a circle of empty desks around her, so she'd taken to the back corner to make it easier on them. It hurt, sometimes.

"Okay class," said the teacher at the front of the room. "I'd like to introduce a new transfer student…"

A transfer student? They didn't get many of those. Had Chibiusa changed her mind?

"Her name is…oh, don't be shy, you can come in now! Introduce yourself to the class!"

A girl came in through the door, looking a little. Hotaru's jaw dropped a bit. The girl had pale skin, long purple hair in a single braid down her back, and golden eyes that seemed to shine with darkness. The girl smiled as she rested her eyes on Hotaru. Hotaru couldn't quite read the expression on her face—happy? Sad? Angry? It seemed like a combination of all three, all masked behind a sweet fake smile.

"Hello, everyone," she said. "My name is Kurono Ana. I really hope to become close friends with _all_ of you…"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called cliffhanger…<p>

I feel like I had something to say here, but I can't think of it. I didn't steal any ideas from you, psychicshipping, a Crystal Tokyo rebellion was always the plan. I've debated making a fanfic of that…but waiting until this main story is finished. It's much more important.

If anyone speaks Japanese, there's an error in Sailor Nemesis' civilian name that I know exists, I did it on purpose because it sounds better. If you don't…I'm holding off on telling you what her name means till later :D despair!


	18. Dark Impulse

I'm not even sure what to say except OMG I AM SO SORRY! College has really been kicking my butt this last...wow, its only been a month and 6 days. And yet, I have already taken two midterms, and still have TWO MORE towards the end of the month... . and then finals are like the 16th of November (the day after my birthday btw...guess who's going to be studying on their birthday...). But then we're on break until January, so it evens out pretty nicely...gotta love the trimester system...

I had writer's block that I overcame after some decisions and slight ending rewrites. I think you might be pleased with something extra I put in here...this chapter was going to be longer, but I figured I was already at like 9 pages and you were probably wanting something NOW, and now I have more room to expand next chapter^^

I don't know what I'm doing with RR, I just haven't had time to write...I know exactly what's going to happen next chapter, no writer's block there...but this one has to go on a little longer first :P

* * *

><p>"Hey bestie!" said NemesisAna, smiling brightly and sitting down next to Hotaru. Hotaru groaned and put her head on the desk. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" she murmured.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ana. She looked around back and forth. "Wow, what's with all the empty desks around you! It's as if they know exactly what you are…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hotaru through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you know, messiah of silence, soldier of death and ruin…any of that ring a bell?"

"I only bring death to my enemies," muttered Hotaru under her breath. Ana shook her head. "Come on now, none of that. You don't want to start something in the middle of class, would you? It would be a shame if there were any…casualties…"

Hotaru glared. "What? I'm just saying, big giant scythe swinging around; some random loser could easily get hurt. Or, you know, I could kill them, just 'cause I generally hate humanity…"

"Why are you here?" asked Hotaru, her voice obviously trying to contain her anger.

"Honestly?" Ana sighed. "I was just curious about how the other half lived." There was a hint of sadness in her voice that made Hotaru frown. "Nemesis…er, Ana, you know…you have a choice. And it doesn't have to be the darkness."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but the choice was made without me," she said coldly. "Darkness is what I am, regardless of what everyone feels about it." She looked Hotaru in the eye. "That's the trick to it, in the end. The real question that you all need to face. Can you accept the darkness?" She turned her head back towards the front of the room. "You all just don't seem the type. It isn't really surprising, given that your sailor soldiers, but…it's true nonetheless, whether you accept it or not." She closed her eyes. "But then, how can you listen to me? I'm obviously biased and untrustworthy. Guess you'll have to discover it on your own."

Hotaru stared at Ana for a little while. "You're bizarre," she sighed. "I don't understand you at all."

Ana cracked a smile. "Bizarre…it's not really surprising. I _am_ starting to lose my mind. I mean, just look at my eyes," she said sadly. "They weren't yellow when we first met. The darkness is eating away at my heart. I feel myself forgetting more and more as each day passes…huh, that doesn't really want you to accept the darkness, does it?" laughed Ana, again turning her attention to the front of the room. "I'm doing it to myself. That's my power, the darkness, and what a bitch of a power it is. Takes everything from you, in the end." She held up her hand. "I've got to learn to control it somehow…" She suddenly turned back to Hotaru, as if remembering her. "You're power is rooted in darkness too, Hotaru. You'll never reach your full potential unless you embrace that."

Hotaru bit her lower lip. She didn't like hearing that, not from someone like Sailor Nemesis. She started to protest, but Ana raised a finger to her lips. "We'll talk during lunch. I don't want to miss this."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hear it, Merlin!" said Setsuna into the phone. "I don't care if Sora sealed it and the danger is gone. How do you <em>misplace<em> a _door _to the _past_? And let _Pete_ of all people get a hold of it? I mean, where the heck did you leave it?"

Setsuna rolled her eyes as Merlin began protesting some more. She opened the refrigerator and took out a gallon of milk. "You know, I _so_ don't need this right now. Things are all messed up on my world, I don't need you potentially messing up the space-time continuum like this right now! Now of all times, when it's already getting messed up! Do you know how many people have access to time magic right now? Including you, 4, and one of them is the Queen's _daughter_. 1 of 4 people in the entire universe right now, which doesn't even include me by the way, and you abuse it. I mean, what's next? Is Fairy Godmother going to misplace her wand?" Setsuna slammed a refrigerator shut and set the milk on a counter, then stared at it. Why had she taken out milk? She was really starting to lose her mind with all of these things going on…

"Listen Merlin, I have to go," she said into the phone suddenly. There was something. Some time anomaly she could sense faintly…

* * *

><p>Chibiusa wandered through the streets, heading towards Setsuna's house but not in any hurry.<p>

"Ugh, I'm so bored…everyone's at school…" she pouted. "Maybe I should have joined Hotaru…"

She stopped suddenly as she felt…something, moving behind her. Chibiusa quickly turned, but saw nothing there. Then she felt it again. She started spinning in circles, paranoid, until finally her eyes rested on a mysterious figure standing in an Organization coat.

"How interesting…"

The figure was suddenly right in front of her. Chibiusa shrieked and backed away. "Who are you?" she asked defiantly.

"You're not from this time either, are you?" asked the figure. "How…how are you managing it? What's your secret?" demanded the figure. Chibiusa backed away some more, taking out her broach. "Moon Crisis…ah!" The figure raced forward, grabbing Chibiusa by the throat and slamming her against a wall. "What is that?" he asked, looking at the broach still in her hand. "Is this stone how you're doing it?"

"Crisis…make up!" Chibiusa managed to choke out. The broach instantly came to life, emitting a bright pink aura, blasting the figure away from her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here, Chibiusa," said Neo-Queen Serenity, taking a small fragment of light and placing it into Chibiusa's broach. Chibiusa looked at her fearfully. "But, won't you need it to…?"<em>

"_Don't worry," she said, smiling. "I only gave you enough to transform properly. We will still have plenty of energy here to defeat the enemy. Now, go, where you are needed, before time is changed irrevocably."_

_Setsuna was waiting by the door. Chibiusa stood up and curtsied to her mother before walking over by Setsuna. She started to go, but hesitated and around to Neo-Queen Serenity. "What exactly will I be able to do?" she asked. "And even if I do stop any changes…" she clenched her fist. "When I come back, will my home still be here?"_

_Neo-Queen Serenity turned sadly. "I cannot be sure."_

"_I should stay here! I should help fight—"_

"_No," she replied calmly, a hint of sadness betrayed in her voice. "You are not strong enough for this enemy. Setsuna is needed here for now; you are the only other person that can investigate this time anomaly." She stood, planting a kiss on Chibusa's forehead. She then rested her hands on Chibiusa's shoulders. "To save everyone…we all have to do our different parts."_

_Chibiusa looked defiantly at her mother for a few moments, then her face softened. "I understand, Mama." She backed away from Serenity, and Setsuna led her out of the room. Luna crept in at that moment, jumping onto a table next to Serenity._

"_Usagi…are you all right?"_

_She shook her head. "Why…why do I have to keep sending my daughter so close to death's door? Just to keep the flow of space time correct…"she turned angrily, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Her guardians will awaken in the past," said Luna gently. "With them at her side, she should become plenty powerful enough to wield the Silver Crystal's true strength and defeat the enemy. Unless she does, this planet will remain vulnerable. As long as you are unable to transform…"_

_Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. "I know, Luna. I know."_

* * *

><p><em>I'll make you proud, Mama…<em>thought Chibiusa to herself.

"I don't know what kind of enemy you are, but I won't allow you to have your way!" said Chibiusa heroically. "For love and justice, the pretty suited sailor soldier, Sailor Moon!" She posed. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"In the name of the moon…" pondered the figure, staring at her. "I wonder if Isa has anything to say about that…"

"Who?" asked Chibiusa. The mysterious figure just shook his head, then held out a hand. A blue ethereal blade shot out, then one out of his other hand. Chibiusa summoned her kaleidomoonscope, silently excited as it came to her hand.

"Dead Scream…"

The figure turned and blocked the incoming attack. "Who are you?" she asked the figure angrily. The figure, though his face was hidden, seemed to smile. "I don't have time for you."

"Oh yeah?" said Chibiusa. "Moon Gorgeous…"

He held out his hand, and time stopped around them. The figure smiled again and walked up to the frozen Chibiusa, her weapon sticking out, charging the attack. Now he'd see how she was doing it…

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The figure was slammed away from Chibiusa. He quickly recovered himself and stood, gasping as he saw Setsuna now standing in front of Chibiusa.

"How are you moving?" he asked.

"That's not your line," said Setsuna simply, brandishing her garnet rod.

* * *

><p>Usagi was sitting there in class, trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She had already missed the past few days of school; she knew she needed to pay attention now, but…<p>

"Tsukino-san?"

Usagi raised her head. The teacher at the front of the room had a look of concern on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," said Usagi nodding. Something caught her eye outside in the window; a woman was standing outside in a pale yellow dress and long hair, blond then fading to red…

"Galaxia!" gasped Usagi, standing up quickly. Galaxia looked up at her sadly. Usagi quickly stood up and ran out of the classroom.

"Tsukino-san!" called out the teacher. Makoto, Ami, and Minako all stood up as well.

"We'll bring her back!" called Makoto as they ran out. Ami was already contacting Rei to come as quickly as possible.

"Galaxia?" said Usagi frantically, coming to a halt in front of the legendary sailor soldier. She looked forlornly at Usagi. "I need your help…"

She held out a hand at Usagi. Usagi smiled. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't be…"

Galaxia turned around and started running. Usagi quickly gave chase.

"Galaxia wait!" said Usagi, running as fast as she could. Galaxia finally came to a halt in the middle of town. "I need your help Sailor Moon…" she said again. "I need…" she held out a hand. "I need that damned stone…the Silver Crystal!"

"Fire Soul!"

Galaxia raised her hand behind her, blocking the huge torrent of fire coming at her. She turned at Rei and smiled. "You really are getting stronger…that was your weakest attack, and yet…such power!" Galaxia smiled. "The power of you all who follow the white moon…" Galaxia took out her own broach and raised it in the air.

"Galactica Power, Make-up!"

A golden aura surrounded her as she transformed. Usagi just backed away, her eyes clouding. "No…no!"

"Yes," said Galaxia smiling. "Aren't you going to transform? Won't you fight me?"

"No! I won't!" said Usagi adamantly. "When we fought before…our hearts connected. I could feel it. Deep down, inside you…you had the same dream as I did. To protect this world. I know there's good inside you, Galaxia!"

Galaxia laughed at her. "Still the hopeless idealist, aren't you?" she shook her head. "Idiot. Chaos was never in control of my body. It was Chaos who was under mine!"

"What? No, you're lying!"

"You only saw what you wanted to see. You blinded even yourself with that disgusting light." Galaxia shook her head. "You poor pitiful little…"

"That's enough!" Galaxia turned to see Rei pointing an arrow towards her. "Galaxia, you've already had more than enough chances. Choose your side now, or else…"

Galaxia turned. "I don't think Usagi here would agree with that. I'll give you a moment to talk it out." She disappeared into a corridor of darkness. The corridor stayed behind, however, as if inviting them to step through. Minako, Makoto, and Ami caught up just then, all transformed, Tuxedo Mask behind them. Rei walked over to Usagi. "Look, I know it's hard, and I know you don't want to fight her, but…"

"No!" protested Usagi, the desperation in her voice all too obvious. "Galaxia's trying to tell me something! I'm sure!"

"Usagi…" Rei looked at her friend sadly and bowed her head.

"Maybe you're right," said Mamoru, walking towards her. The rest of the Senshi exchanged glances. It was possible, wasn't it? But for Usagi, it had to be. "Maybe she is trying to tell us something," continued Mamoru calmly. "Either way, you should be ready, just in case."

Usagi nodded, taking out her broach. "You're right…" She looked at the corridor of darkness. "Let's go!

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

* * *

><p>"Garnet Ball!" Setsuna raised a shield around her just in time as the mysterious figure slashed forward, sending her flying towards a wall. The barrier shattered and Setsuna fell to the ground.<p>

"Is this it?" he asked, walking forward. "I expected more…"

"Meditation!"

"Huh?" The figure turned just in time to be hit by the now-unfrozen Chibiusa's attack. He staggered and came down to his knees, his hood falling off, revealing his face. Setsuna stood up and her eyes grew wide.

The figure in front of them was young, no more than a boy; he had silver hair, yellow eyes, tanned skin…

"Xehanort!?" said Setsuna, her voice full of panic. "But, how, what—!?"

The young Xehanort got up, smiling. "So, this is the power you Sailor Senshi have? Interesting…"

"You know this guy?" said Chibiusa in surprise. Setsuna was still staring, her mouth hanging open. "You…you were the time anomaly I was sensing, not Nemesis! But how?"

He smiled. "Come find out." He disappeared, leaving behind the corridor of darkness for them to follow. Setsuna and Chibiusa both looked at each other and nodded before going through.

* * *

><p>"UGH! School is TERRIBLE!" said Ana as she exited the building, Hotaru right behind her, looking wary. "You guys have god-like power, save the world from destruction all the time…and yet you insist on sitting through that…through that MISERABLE…Ugh. You guys certainly have self-control, I'll give you that. I feel like destroying this god-forsaken place right now…"<p>

"Cut to the chase, Nemesis," said Hotaru angrily. Nemesis frowned. "You're being pushy. Anyway…oh yeah, aren't you like, smarter than all of these losers? I heard you're a genius. Why don't you skip a few grades?"

Hotaru clenched her fist, starting to lose her patience. "It's about the experience," she said, as if she had given this answer several times already. "That's what it's all about. About living, as we are, as people…" Hotaru struggled, the right words failing her.

"Huh. Trying to convince yourselves that your normal, no doubt," said Ana sarcastically. She sighed. "I guess I could see that. Living. Life. It has appeal." She looked back at the school. "In theory."

"This is the peace we fight to protect," said Hotaru. "Besides, there can't be enemies forever," she joked, laughing a bit nervously. She hoped, anyway. "You have to look to the future."

"A future…" Ana smiled sadly. "You know…every time I think about a future, everything gets all fuzzy. I can only think about…how nothing is permanent. How it all fades away."

"Hm?"

She turned at Hotaru. "Everything ends. You of all people should know that." She waved a hand over at the other students coming out. "_This_ is the peace you fight to protect? Look at all these silly people, running around to do their ridiculous, meaningless things. I mean, honestly, what there do you see worth saving?" laughed Nemesis. "Ants, running around their pointless, meaningless lives, trying, trying, trying, to make sense of it, to find meaning, and before they can figure it out, it's over. They've already died. Friends, love, they all mean nothing. Destruction…destruction is the fate of all things. You like making prophecies, right? Do you hear that? Fate's footsteps?" Nemesis' voiced had darkened, and she lost all humor and happiness. Anger and hatred burned behind her eyes. She moved in closer to Hotaru. "Tick, tock, Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Everything could be gone in a second, and who would notice?"

"No!" said Hotaru, pushing her away. "I don't know what you've been through to make you say that…"

"Damn right you don't know!" she said. "Or rather, you do."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "And you know the worst part? When everything else lies in destruction, we'll still be there to pick up the pieces, spell from Serenity or not. The world just won't let us Sailor Senshi go. We're always left here to stew in our misery!"

Hotaru suddenly recoiled and touched her forehead. Suddenly, she saw the silence glaive in her hand, covered in blood, two dead bodies on the floor beneath her.

"Mother?" came Nemesis' voice. "I thought I heard…" she entered the room then stopped dead in her tracks. She ran right past Sailor Saturn, who was staring ahead blankly, turned away from the bodies. Nemesis bent down and cradled one of the bodies, who had a red gash around her neck.

"How could you do that!?" she shrieked. "After we took you in…"

Saturn turned and raised her glaive to Nemesis throat. Her eyes grew wide. "You really are nothing but a monster, aren't you?"

Hotaru stumbled back, then looked at Nemesis. She glared, then started running Hotaru started chasing her.

"Nemesis, wait!" she shouted out, chasing her. _What was that? That couldn't be…I couldn't have…_Hotaru closed her eyes and kept running forward desperately.

* * *

><p>I had a lot of trouble deciding on Nemesis' character, which was part of my writer's block. Originally she came much later, and had an entirely different function...<p>

I wrote her little speech there when I was in an emo mood, and I kind of liked it, so I put it forth for her. I think there are several things hinted there that point towards why exactly she's so crazy yet hateful. They will be expanded on more later.

Again, sorry, sorry, sorry! Next chapter should be...hopefully soon...idk.


	19. Villain's Vendetta

Oh look an update. Well.

College has been kicking my butt. I'm just not used to having to put this much effort into learning. But I'll adjust. And I know its only 3 classes...but next week is our last week before finals, exactly 2 months after classes started D: like where did all my time go. Sigh.

* * *

><p>Hotaru finally caught up to Sailor Nemesis in an alleyway. She was hunched over, darkness swirling around her.<p>

"What was that you showed me?" asked Hotaru desperately.

"Straight to business with you all…can't you see I'm busy?" she replied testily, gasping. "That was our past. A moment from our memories."

"Our…?"

"Mine. Whatever. _You were there_. That was you!" she shouted, anger and sadness mixing in her voice. "And you…ugh!" Nemesis suddenly clutched her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Hotaru, getting closer towards her. Nemesis raised a hand. "Don't you touch me!" she spat. "You of all people…besides, I put myself into this mess myself. This power of darkness…I accepted it without a second thought and let myself become a pawn. That's the choice we sailor Senshi have. To be pawns of light, or pawns of darkness. I chose…no, I didn't choose. But I accepted my place a long time ago. A pawn of darkness…" She looked hard at Hotaru, her eyes suddenly serious. "No matter how many creatures of the dark ask for pity, just remember; the darkness is never as innocent as it seems. Even the strongest of hearts can be devoured if they get too close. That's what darkness is; that's all it does. Consumes and destroys..."

She trailed off softly, looking distracted. Then she smiled. "Kind of like you, huh?"

"What?"

"I mean, with your fancy silence glaive and all. Something tells me you don't comprehend exactly how much power you have there. How absolute. Everyone goes on about Usagi and the Silver Crystal, but...I think you're the interesting one. So motivated, you could bring an end to everything. Given the right circumstances, that is..."

"What are you talking about?"

She frowned. "You really don't know? The secret to unlocking your true power? Ooh...I know something you don't know!" said Nemesis happily, clapping her hands. Hotaru sighed. She'd lost her again.

"Maybe when this is all over, and I haven't completely lost it, we can…" she cut off as she grabbed her chest again, falling to her knees. Hotaru rushed over to her without thinking…

"World Shaking!"

The attack came between the two of them, blocking Hotaru's path.

"Stay away from that girl! She's dangerous!" said Michiru. She and Haruka were both standing on top of a building, looking down at Nemesis with a glare.

"Ugh. _You two!?_" said Nemesis angrily. "Didn't you assholes _just_ have epiphanies about your fighting methods!?"

"I have to agree with her on this one," said Hotaru angrily. "What are you guys doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" asked Haruka. "Following the enemy like that? You could've been walking into a trap!"

Hotaru shook her head. "I was only trying to…"

"It's not a good idea to trust our enemies, now more than ever," said Michiru.

"Oh, don't get your eyebrows in a furrow, I was just leaving..." said Nemesis, trying to back away, but Haruka glared at her and she stayed put. She then turned an eye towards the roofs of the other two buildings on the sides, across from each other. Corridors of darkness opened on top of both of them; on one side, Setsuna and Chibiusa stepped out, and on the other, Usagi and the rest. They all looked equally confused and disoriented. Nemesis smiled to herself.

_What they must know is true darkness…_echoed a voice in her head. Well, she'd show them all right. Assuming they didn't show each other first.

"You know, there are more ways to do things besides the way you two do them!" said Hotaru angrily. "I thought you might have realized that by now."

"You mean we should be showing mercy?" asked Michiru, narrowing her eyes.

"You see where Usagi's mercy has gotten us. Every enemy she thought she helped has now turned against us again," said Haruka. "She was better off killing them then. Rescuing them was pointless!"

Usagi made a desperate whimper, and Haruka suddenly turned and looked at her. Her face instantly turned into regret upon looking at Usagi's, which looked like she had been stabbed in the chest. "Haruka…is that how you feel…?"

"That's how it is," she replied bitterly, turning away shamefully. "Whether you can accept it or not."

"What about me!?" said Hotaru angrily. "You want to talk about past deeds? How about the part where you too almost killed me! Usagi's kindness was the only thing that stopped you, at least this time!"

Setsuna now turned away, looking guilty.

"I'm still here aren't I?" shouted Hotaru desperately.

"Who are you trying to convince, them or you?" asked Nemesis. Hotaru reeled on her. "You…what are you getting at?"

"Nothing at all. Just curious…with all our old enemies popping up, how long before you're joining the enemy too?"

"That would never happen!" said Hotaru. "I'm not so sure..." said Nemesis. "You're not as innocent as you'd like to believe. I mean, after all, you're the Sailor Soldier of silence, death, ruin...these things will always be following you no matter what. It's your destiny to bring destruction, Hotaru, as you saw...and destiny is knocking."

"Shut up!" said Hotaru. "I can't believe I was just defending you…"

"Ah, yes…" echoed a voice. "The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all…"

A corridor of darkness opened behind Hotaru and Nemesis. Maleficent stepped out, smiling giddily. "One never knows the secrets of another's heart."

"You said that already…" huffed Nemesis. "That makes three times…" muttered Setsuna.

Maleficent scowled. "I will say it as many times as I wish, especially if it continues to hold true." She waved a hand over all of them. "The sight of you all fighting, arguing amongst yourselves…it almost warms my own heart. There was once a time where you would have called friendship your greatest power…and now the lot of you can't even fully trust each other. Each of you thinking different things, having different agendas…it is no wonder you haven't gotten to the bottom of things. This world has proved a wonderful place to build my army of heartless."

"That's not true!" said Usagi, suddenly speaking up. "We've been destroying the heartless left and right. If anything, I'd say we made a dent in your 'army'."

"Hm…" said Nemesis. "I don't think so. Not unless you have a keyblade by chance."

"A…keyblade…" said Hotaru softly, under her breath.

"Do you know what happens when you 'destroy' a heartless?" continued Nemesis, looking at Usagi.

"The heart gets released…it goes back to where it belongs!" said Usagi. Nemesis shook her head. "That would be the case…_if_ you had an oversized key instead of that stupid scepter."

A corridor of darkness opened behind Haruka and Michiru. A Young Xehanort stepped out, an emotionless calm over his face. Galaxia came out behind him, an expression full of glee across hers. Haruka and Michiru instantly went over to attack them. He simply raised his hand, throwing them both down towards Hotaru's and Nemesis' feet.

"The keyblade is the only weapon that can truly destroy heartless," he said, turning towards Usagi, his voice never losing that calm. "Unless you possess one, the hearts are just reclaimed by darkness and become heartless once again."

Usagi shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"Don't you ever get tired of using that phrase?" he said, closing his eyes in annoyance. " _I'm saying_ that as far as you're concerned, destroying a heartless does nothing—it just reappears somewhere else. _You_ can't destroy heartless, and certainly haven't made any dent in their numbers. So far, you've been doing about as much good as a thimble against a flood."

"Wait…so fighting the heartless…all this time…"

"Bingo!" said Nemesis. "You guys have literally been doing nothing but buying time. But, didn't you already know that?" she said, sounding a little confused. "Certainly someone who watches over the worlds and guards space and time would know the only method of destroying the heartless…come to think of it, how would you have gotten the idea that you were releasing hearts in the first place…" she mused. "Unless…gasp!" she said, pronouncing the word with false surprise. "Are you saying that Setsuna lied to you?"

Usagi took one look at Setsuna's face and realized that Nemesis was telling the truth. "You knew? This whole time?"

"What would you rather me tell you? 'Don't bother, the heartless can't be destroyed?' We've helped to slow down their spread. We've accomplished at least that much." She turned and glared at Xehanort. "What I'm much more interested in is how you managed to get here."

"All in due time," he said smiling, disappearing into a corridor of darkness. Galaxia smiled and blasted a bolt of energy towards Usagi. Usagi and the other Senshi ducked down, avoiding the blow.

"Galaxia!" cried Usagi desperately. "Please, you can't be…"

"Fire Soul!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

Galaxia flicked her wrist, blasting all of the Senshi down. "Such weak attacks…are you holding back out of respect for your Princess? How cute." She turned to Maleficent and nodded. Maleficent smiled and turned her eyes to Hotaru. Hotaru quickly took out her broach. "Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!"

Setsuna and Chibiusa jumped down by her side, and Haruka and Michiru stood up too. "I've got her! You three have to help Usagi take down Galaxia!" They nodded and jumped up, leaving Chibiusa and Hotaru side by side.

"Together again?" said Chibiusa. Hotaru swung her glaive forward and smiled. "I'd have it no other way."

"Must we really fight?" asked Maleficent. "From what I've heard…you both once wore the darkness quite well. In fact, I can still sense it flowing still within at least one of you…" she said turning to Hotaru. She shook her head. "Are you guys still trying to use that trick on me? Well, I'm not falling for it. I stand in the light."

Maleficent laughed. "But my child, surely you realize…as long as there is light, there will be darkness."

"Yeah? And as long as witches like you are around, the light will be here to beat you!"

Maleficent sneered and waved her scepter. A bolt of lightning shot out, knocking Chibiusa flat on her back. Hotaru ran over, but Chibiusa was out cold. "You once had both light and darkness inside of you destroyed…and both were reborn again. You could not have had one without the other. However, the light soon awakened, while the darkness crept into slumber. I wonder…" Maleficent gripped the top of her scepter. The green orb began to swirl and glow. Hotaru began to stare at it, transfixed. "I have power over sleep…and I can awaken what's within you!"

Hotaru doubled over, falling to her knees and gasping. Was she…growing? She felt like she was getting taller…the hair around her head was getting longer too, much longer, draping all around her body.

Maleficent cackled as a black star formed over Hotaru's forehead…

* * *

><p>"Submarine Violin Tide!"<p>

"Space Turbulence!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Galaxia raised her bracelets, sending a torrent of blasts at the attacks. The resulting explosion knocked all of the outers off their feet.

"Galaxia! Please!" said Usagi, still not accepting this, she couldn't…

"Enough!" shouted Haruka getting up, ready to attack again. "Usagi, you may not like it, but Galaxia's our enemy again. You're going to have to fight! That's the only way you're going to be able to save anyone!"

"NO!" shouted Usagi. She turned to Galaxia. "Galaxia…we're both Sailor Senshi, aren't we? When we fought before, I could feel it—the will inside you to fight against evil, to protect everyone. You said that you loved this world. I'm not going to give up on that, or the light of hope you sent out to me…"

"AH yes, Chibi Chibi…" Galaxia smiled. "That pitiful little speck of light I had discarded from my heart, too weak to even take its own physical form. That is, until it met you."

"What?"

"Unknowingly, your heart, your light, reach out to mine, completing it. Thus, Chibi Chibi took on a form similar to yours, copying even your aura. So, yes, I suppose you could say our hearts 'touched.' If you're so desperate to save that part of me, you're welcome to have it…"

She held out her arms. A pink ball of light materialized in her hands, then flashed, and an unconscious Chibi Chibi was floating above her arms.

"How long had I wandered around this trash of a world…? Nowhere here was worthy of me, no realm satisfactory…" She closed her eyes. "I was a god! I wanted to make the entire universe recognize me as such…and for that, I needed the ultimate power, the power of Darkness, Chaos, to bring an end to this pitiful realm, and rebuild everything the way I wanted it. To fully utilize Chaos' power, I needed a heart of pure darkness, and so I extracted my light and cast it aside." Galaxia chuckled now. "A whole galaxy conquered, only to be stopped at this one rural planet by the light I had cast aside…and you, Sailor Moon, who holds the supreme Sailor Crystal, the Silver Crystal…" She shook her head. "That stone of illusions apparently had a powerful effect on my light. Even enough to awaken something else deep within…my sense of being a Sailor Soldier. Oh yes, we're all cursed with it," she said bitterly. "Stupid little voice in our head, forcing us to 'protect the world' in the name of 'love and justice'…ugh." She shook her head in disgust. "I refused this destiny. I refused to be nothing more than a pawn of the light. I would stand against all that! But under your guidance, my light gained strength…and at that point, I admit, I had lost control of my darkness, and Chaos with it. At that point, I knew the only way to continue with my plans would be for you to remove Chaos from my body. And I have to say, it was quite the impressive display. Single handedly—or at least, with only _my_ help—you were able to stop Chaos in its tracks. Yes, you had quite the profound effect on me for a moment…" she said coolly. "I must say, when you interfere with someone's heart, you do it well. I even found myself compelled to return all of those starseeds. Not that they ever did any good. But I eventually regained my senses, and waited for the opportune moment to strike."

"Galaxia…no…" said Usagi, hanging her head.

"The Sailor Soldier's destiny, to simply roam around protecting this world from darkness, to fight from the shadows…" She turned at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. "This is a destiny I mean to fight against. I will never be a pawn!"

"We aren't pawns, Galaxia!" said Usagi. "We fight to protect the things we hold dear to us! That's what it means to be a Sailor Soldier!"

Galaxia rolled her eyes. "If you want to protect dear things…I'd check on Hotaru down there. She's not looking to good…"

Usagi looked over. Hotaru was doubled over in front of Maleficent, turning into Mistress 9. Chibiusa was on the ground a few feet away, knocked out. Usagi glared over at Galaxia, then quickly dove down over to them. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna all turned to attack Galaxia again. The inner Senshi and Mamoru started to come around and get up as well. Galaxia just smiled.

* * *

><p>Hotaru closed her eyes as she floated along. She was sinking into the darkness…but it felt so calm and gentle. She had never felt so at ease like this before.<p>

"A cool shade against those harsh rays of your 'friends' and princess," said a voice, similar to hers. Hotaru opened her eyes and straightened up. Her eyes widened in shock. "No…you can't be! I destroyed you!"

Mistress 9 floated in the darkness across from Hotaru, a malevolent smile on her face. "The whole 'resurrection' thing isn't exactly very exact, isn't it? You thought you destroyed me, and you certainly destroyed most of my power, and our body. But just as your spirit lived on, so did mine. The three spirits within you: Sailor Saturn, Tomoe Hotaru, and I. Hotaru and Sailor Saturn both still exist, within the light. So naturally, I too, the being of your darkness, was reborn to join with you. But only just; the light within you was free to be awake, while I merely lay dormant within your heart all this time, unable to do anything. But thanks to that witches spell…well, I'm going to be around for a while. I think it's time we made up for lost time…"

"Silver Moon…"

Mistress 9 turned her head. "What…" her face contorted in anger. "Meddlesome princess…" she said angrily. She turned and latched a hand onto Hotaru's throat. "Whatever happens, you will _not_ be rid of me!" she shrieked. "You're princess may be around to save you for now, but I'll still be here, waiting…"

"…Crystal Power Kiss!"

Mistress 9 shrieked as the golden light washed over her…

* * *

><p>Hotaru groaned and rose to her feet. Maleficent stood in front of them, an angry look on her face.<p>

"You meddlesome fool…" she banged her staff on the ground. "This battle is far from over! I will not rest until this world has been dragged into darkness! As long as that annoying light still shines, I swear it..."

Usagi shook her head. "You can't have this world!"

Maleficent smiled. "In time, girl. In time." She disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Up above, Galaxia did the same. The senshi slowly gathered themselves around Usagi, looking for a sign of what to do next.

Then Usagi collapsed to her knees, crying, screaming, her voice full of helpless rage and anguish. No one could say anything, because it was partially what they were all feeling as well. There were no words of comfort that could thought of, no reassuring words, no urges for her to stop, to get up, to keep going. That was normally Usagi's job, and here she was, now, as broken as the rest of them.

"I'm...sorry..." she eventually sobbed out, getting to her feet. She turned towards Haruka. "I'm sorry. I'm such a crybaby...but I can't stop believing. I can't stop at least hoping. Because otherwise..." she shook her head. "You're asking me to believe that everything we've done...everything we've fought for...all of the battles, all of the people we've saved...was for nothing." She then looked at Setsuna. "I understand," she said quietly, and then turned around, running away from all of them. Mamoru and Chibiusa chased after her, but everyone else felt frozen in place.

"Well," said Hotaru after a while, turning towards everyone, "nothing to do but to keep moving forward, right? We still have to beat the enemy."

No one really responded. The inner senshi started to walk forward, mechanically. Haruka and Michiru entwined their hands and walked together as well. Haruka put a hand on Hotaru's head as she walked by. "We've never had time for things like 'hope' and 'belief.' Just the duty that needs done."

"Usagi's going to need you, though," said Michiru. "To keep up hope. Someone else around here has to." With that, the two of them walked away, and Hotaru was alone with Setsuna.

"Are you all right!? What just happened with Mistress 9!? Is she gone!? Is she still there!? Is everyone really just goingtoignorethat-"

"I'm fine!" said Hotaru, laughing a bit at Setsuna's panic. "I mean...I think so." She put a hand over her heart. "I think Usagi only suppressed it...that was so strange. I never thought I'd have to deal with her again."

Setsuna groaned. "Here, I'll walk you home. This doesn't bode well, none of this does."

"Is it true...about the heartless?" Setsuna bit her lip. "When we collectively destroy them...really, all we're doing is temporarily halting their progress. We're not actually doing anything to put an end to them. So all of those hearts that have been taken by the heartless...they're going to stay taken for a little while. But there _is_ someone out there who is working towards destroying the heartless. I actually wanted Usagi to meet him some time, but the way things are now..."

"Wait a minute, is this a secret boyfriend or something?"

Setsuna blushed. "I should think not, seeing as how he's about your age," she said through gritted teeth. "But that does remind me...how did your present go over with your friend?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I haven't seen her yet. I'm starting to worry...but no, I believe her. We'll see each other at least one more time. I know it." She turned to Setsuna. "There's nothing else you can really tell me, is there? Not even about who that man was, who was with Galaxia and Maleficent...?"

Setsuna sighed. "He's not from this time, I can tell you that. He's from very far in the past...well, I suppose not _very_, not by our standards. And his present self has caused much trouble as well. If Xehanort's joined forces with Galaxia...well, 'that sucks' is the understatement of the century."

"We're not screwed though, are we?" asked Hotaru, a slightly teasing smile on her face. "I mean, its still possible to win?"

"I'm not even sure what 'winning' is at this point, or what exactly the enemy is after. They keep on retreating rather than facing us head on..." she sighed. "It's very possible that all together, they could beat us. I don't know what game they're playing at."

"There's one more thing..." said Hotaru slowly. "Sailor Nemesis...she showed me something. A vision of me..." she gulped. "A past incarnation of me."

Setsuna frowned. "But Chibiusa said she's from the future...are you sure it was the past?"

Hotaru nodded. "I...I guess I did something...to her family." Setsuna and Hotaru stared into each other's eyes. "Hotaru...whatever you did...it wasn't you. Not who you are now."

"But what if its my fault? That she's like this now?" Hotaru groaned. "I mean...she seems different from everyone else. She seems like she's struggling with herself. I want to say its even possible that she could be a friend instead of an enemy, but...it's probably not the time to be saying such things."

Setsuna pondered for a moment. "Perhaps she could be reasoned with. There's no reason to give up hope just yet. You never know what could happen. And who knows, perhaps..." Setsuna looked up at the stars. _We are so screwed_, she thought to herself. "Perhaps something good can happen anyway."

Hotaru smiled. "You're a good liar, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna sighed again. "Oh well. Just because I'm full of doubt doesn't mean its true. Have a little faith, huh?"

"I guess."

* * *

><p>I feel like some things are a little off about this...but part of it is because there's so much I'm saving for later. Ie there will be more about villain motivations and all that. Hopefully the next chapter will be finished soon...<p>

Hey, this turned out kind of long. Ending was written on a whim of creative brain blasts :P I love how everyone else is just being all emo and Hotaru and Setsuna are the only ones questioning what the heck just happened.

And if I were Setsuna...I would be so scared actually knowing there was a _time traveling Xehanort_ walking around teaming with Galaxia...they may indeed be screwed.


	20. A New Senshi Appears

What's this? An update!? O_O

This will be eventually finished if it kills me. I'm on vacation for a while, so hopefully I can get motivated and squeeze out some more chapters asap. This is sort of filler but sort of not. And its kind of long, so plus?

* * *

><p>"<em>You think you can escape me?" whispered Mistress 9 into her ear. "I am your darkness…" she cackled. "Where there is light, there is darkness. As long as you continue to exist…so will I."<em>

"No…stop…" muttered Hotaru.

_She saw an image of an angel, falling down from the sky, head first, its wings folded around itself, embracing itself, eyes closed, waiting for the impending crash…it could save itself; all it had to do was spread its wings to catch itself, but it chose this, it would rather just plummet and—_

"No more…" said Hotaru, whimpering, hunched over…

_Her friends all turned into heartless, the wide yellow eyes vacant and void of any sort of emotion, of even any malevolence, just instinct, the instinct of the darkness…_

"Stop!" she said, clutching her head. "Please, just stop!"

_Two boys in black coats, one wearing a blindfold, both fighting against each other with strange weapons, everything on the line for each…_

_A girl trapped and wandering through the darkness…_

_A boy asleep, a coma, his heart broken…_

_Another boy with a key in hand, losing everything yet still trying to hold on, still trying to save everyone…_

_A girl with dark hair that flitted across Hotaru's vision only for a brief moment, but sending a sharp, stabbing pain through her…_

"Stopstopstopstopstop"

_A giant moon in the shape of a heart hanging in the night sky above a city…a dark city, full of…nothing…nobody…emptiness…the heart in the sky, just a culmination of others, trapped and hurting, hearts full of rage and sorrow and envy and pain, someone free them PLEASE_

"I SAID STOP!" screamed Hotaru. She was staring into the mirror above her bathroom sink, tears streaming from her eyes. These visions had been bothering her, first in her sleep and now even when she was wide awake. She couldn't decipher anything useful or specific from them; it was either a crippling sadness or just the usual feeling of doom and dread that had already been looming ever since the heartless first began showing up and all of this started.

It had been a week, and the latest fiasco involving Galaxia had become the elephant in the room everyone was refusing to talk about. Haruka and Michiru were too guilt-ridden to dare to broach the subject with Usagi; besides, it wasn't a talk they wanted to have with her anyway. They both wanted nothing more than for Usagi to stay as she was. The rest of the inner Senshi were starting to come around and accept what was happening; they had so far. Usagi was…well, still sad and moping, but could you blame her? She wasn't use to this; having to sacrifice her heart to fight the enemy. It went against everything she believed in.

Over the past week, there were a few routine heartless attacks, but nothing major, nothing involving a face. Galaxia, Maleficent, and…Xehanort…hadn't made another appearance, and were suddenly impossible to track. Naturally, their base would be in another world. Setsuna wanted to go searching, but she couldn't afford to leave, not now of all times when a strike could happen at any time.

_I wish the bastards would just show themselves so we could destroy them already,_ thought Hotaru to herself. Instead, they just focused on the heartless.

Of course, there was a new sort of mechanical emptiness when fighting against the heartless after the latest revelation; that they weren't truly destroying the heartless. That if someone were to get their heart taken…there was nothing they could do. It was simply lost, very possibly for good.

Hotaru sighed and splashed some water in her face. She was supposed to be getting ready to meet with Chibiusa when the latest wave of attacks had hit her.

Chibiusa…there was something different about her lately, too. Whatever was going on in the future was apparently just as grim and miserable as what was going on here. That wasn't very comforting; to know that even 1,000 years into the future, there would still be pain and strife for them. Still, Chibiusa managed to have a brighter disposition then most of them, which was actually doing Usagi some good. The two of them had been hanging out together with Mamoru over the past few days, trying to bring Usagi out of her depression. No one else was really seeing much of each other outside of fighting the heartless, so it was hard to say if it was working.

Some friends they were being.

She heard a light knocking at the door. "Come in!" she called out. Her father opened the door and stepped in cautiously. "Chibiusa's here…Are you okay, Hotaru!?" he said quickly, seeing her hunched over the sink. She nodded. "I'm fine. I just…"

She looked up at her father. "She isn't…?" he asked. Hotaru shook her adamantly. "No. There's no way you have to worry about that!" said Hotaru, trying to sound cheerful. Professor Tomoe turned. "It's all my fault…it's my fault you ever had to…"

"Papa, please don't…" said Hotaru. "You were just trying to save me…"

He shook his head. "I ended up doing so much wrong…you never should have been there in the first place; those experiments I was doing, even before the Death Busters came…I shouldn't have put you in harm's way like that, I…"

"Hotaru-chan!" came a shout from downstairs. "I'm coming, Chibiusa!" called back Hotaru, running past her father to the stairs. She then looked back at her father, and, unsure of how to reassure him, just said, "I love you" and ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Chibiusa…"<p>

"Yes Hotaru?" replied Chibiusa sweetly.

"I know you think I've been feeling badly, but…the _circus_?"

"What?" asked Chibiusa shrugging. "I want to see PallaPalla and the others! They're only going to be in town for a little while more!" Hotaru and Chibiusa were talking together, Diana walking beside them quietly. She was no longer quite as tiny as before, and so refrained from letting herself be carried in any way.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine, fine." They walked a little while more in silence before Hotaru asked, "So, do you want to talk about it?"

Chibiusa frowned. "What?"

"What's going on in the future."

Chibiusa sighed. "You know, it's kind of similar to what's going on here, honestly. Weird monsters similar to the heartless have showed up. Sailor Nemesis was leading them. And…more people opposing Crystal Tokyo have cropped up. It's almost like the Black Moon Clan all over again." Chibiusa shrugged. "We don't really know what we can do for now. I…I came back here for training. To become stronger here, so I can help fight the enemy there. In the future, everyone's too busy holding back the enemy…she thought that here, I could fight while still being watched over."

Hotaru nodded. "I guess…that must mean this is a battle we win then, right?"

"Of course!" smiled Chibiusa, nodding. "Come on, we're Sailor Senshi! What else could happen?"

Hotaru wanted to believe her, but couldn't completely shake the feeling those visions had given her…

* * *

><p>"How many weeks ago did you get this flower?" asked Ami as she typed on her computer. She, Rei, and Minako were all in Makoto's apartment, standing around a strange<p>

"Just a little while before the heartless showed up."

"And you got it from the mysterious boyfriend you decided to keep a secret from us…" said Minako, a hint of accusation in her voice. Makoto rolled her eyes. "You're still not over that? Anyway…I noticed it was looking sort of suspicious today. A lot of my other plants have been withering, while this one has just been growing more than ever."

"I definitely sense something weird about it…" said Rei closing her eyes. "But…nothing specific. I don't think it's going to attack or anything."

"No, I don't think so either," said Ami, typing on her computer. "But…I can't quite say. It's as if the plant is…" she frowned for a minute. "_Monitoring_ you. You're heart, your emotions…it's very strange."

"I say we torch it," said Rei, crossing her arms.

"Monitoring my emotions, huh…" said Makoto. "Well, I guess it's a pretty safe bet my by boyfriend was working with the enemy…but why would they want to be monitoring my feelings?"

"Well, what have our feelings been lately?" said Ami grimly. "Depression, despair, hopelessness…they're probably just making sure their plans are going accordingly."

"Say, what did this boyfriend of yours look like anyway?" asked Minako. Makoto blushed a bit. "Well, he was a red-head…and he had…"

"Wait a minute," said Minako. "Red-head? Freaky flowers? I've heard all that I've needed to hear."

Makoto gasped. "You don't mean…Fiore?"

* * *

><p>"Wow! You guys were great!" said Chibiusa happily.<p>

"No big deal!" said VesVes proudly, winking.

"Hey, now that we're done, wanna come hang out with us?" asked CereCere.

"That sounds like fun!" said Chibiusa. She turned to Hotaru. "What do you think?"

_A dark shadow crept across, smothering them all, shutting out all the light…_

"You go on ahead. I think I'm going to head home."

Chibiusa's face fell. "Are you sure? Do you need me to take you?"

Hotaru shook her head and smiled. "No way! You go ahead and have fun." Chibiusa lingered a moment, then walked off with the Amazoness Quartet. Hotaru turned and started heading home.

_Chibiusa and Usagi…they can always make friends so easily_, she thought to herself, a little enviously. _And here I am, the weirdo stuck with these crazy visions…_

Hotaru suddenly grasped herself and doubled over. _A seizure? _She began gasping for air. _I haven't had one this bad since…_

_Since _I _was last here?_

Hotaru closed her eyes and focused her powers. She would not let this get to her. Mistress 9 would not see the light of day again. Hotaru stumbled into an alleyway and sat down against a wall, still groaning. _You destroyed her before, you can at least hold her back…_

Hotaru's thoughts were interrupted by a slobbery wet sensation on her cheek. Hotaru opened her eyes, her seizure suddenly ending and all traces of mistress 9 gone. A dog was sitting in front of her, wagging its tail excitedly.

"Huh? A dog?" Hotaru reached down and checked its collar. "Pluto? Well, that's a nice name!" smiled Hotaru. "Now let's see...owner...Mickey Mouse?"

The dog raised and ear, and quickly started to run off. It stopped after a few feet and looked at Hotaru expectantly.

"Okay...I can take a hint..." After all, she'd done weirder things than follow dogs around.

* * *

><p>"Apollo, get back here!" shouted Nikko angrily. The dark-skinned girl with long red hair chased after her mischievous cat. "You little...brat!" she said, catching up to the cat at last and scooping him up. "Why are you running away from me, huh? Finally gotten sick of me?" The cat looked up at her questioningly. "Come on. Can't I at least count on <em>you<em> to stick by me? You know I hate people. How am I supposed to become a crazy cat lady if you run away?"

Both Nikko and the cat turned around as they heard barking coming in their direction. Pluto was bounding towards them excitedly.

"Uh oh…good dog…no…no…NO!"

Pluto leaped up, jumping onto Nikko and knocking her down. Apollo had already jumped out of her arms and landed gracefully on its feet. "Traitor," she hissed.

"Oh my god! Uh…bad boy! Get down!" said Hotaru. Pluto gave her a defiant look as if to let her know that she wasn't the boss of him, but got off of her nonetheless.

"Is that _your_ dog?" she said snidely as she got up, "Because if it is, you should really invest in a leash."

"Uh…no, he's not mine…" said Hotaru meekly at this girl wasn't much taller than her, but she somehow knew she was in the same class as Usagi and the others. "I just followed him here…"

"You _followed_ some random person's dog?" she asked. Hotaru frowned. "Well, no need to get all judgmental…"

"Yeah? Well I think that…"

Pluto suddenly perked his ears up and started growling. Apollo also started hissing. "What in the world has gotten into these animals…"

Hotaru felt it too late; in the blink of an eye, the two girls were surrounded by Neo-shadows. Hotaru took out her transformation pen, but hesitated for a brief moment as she looked at Nikko, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Transform already if you're going to transform!" shouted Apollo. Nikko's eyes widened, but she was glaring down at her cat. "Did you just talk?"

"No."

Nikko screamed and kicked the poor cat. Hotaru gulped and raised her pen in the air. "Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!"

Hotaru already had her glaive ready as the first heartless pounced, slicing right through it.

"When did you change and do you know what those are and WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT GIANT SCYTHE!?" screamed Nikko.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Blasts of energy shot out, destroying the rest of the surrounding heartless as they leaped forward. Nikko looked back and forth from Hotaru and to where the heartless were a few moments ago. "Okay…" she said, taking a deep breath. "I take it that you're a super heroine of some sort. Power to women. And those were monsters of some sort that you destroy. Well, thank you," she said shakily, "get that dog a leash, and good bye." She turned around to go, but several more heartless popped up, blocking her way. Several more popped up behind Hotaru as well. She grimaced. There was no way she'd be able to take all of these out herself…not while trying to protect Nikko…

"Nikko!" said Apollo, crawling back over towards her. She jumped back. "Stay away from me!"

"Okay, I haven't been honest about a few things…"

"Understandable. I suppose if I was a talking cat, I'd keep that to myself too."

"Enough with the sarcasm for once!" he shouted. "Look, there's no time to explain this, but take this pen." He closed his eyes and a transformation pen appeared in front of Nikko's face. A symbol appeared on her forehead, a circle with a dot inside…the symbol of the sun.

"Now, you're powers will be limited because you don't have your crystal yet, but that should suffice for now. Raise it in the air and say 'Solar Crystal Power, Make-up!'"

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Hotaru destroyed several more surrounding heartless, but more and more kept popping up. "Hurry up!" said Apollo. Nikko shook her head. "This is bizarre…Solar Crystal Power Make-up!"

A golden light washed over her. Hotaru looked over in surprise as she transformed. Nikko stood forward triumphantly. "I won't allow you creatures of darkness to spread! I am the defender of the light, Sailor Sun! On behalf of this Solar System, I will punish you!" She frowned. "That just came out of nowhere. Why do I suddenly have an introduction speech out of nowhere?"

"Never mind that, the heartless!" shouted Apollo.

"Uh, right…Solar Flare!" A wave of golden fiery energy exploded from her hands, instantly vaporizing all of the heartless in sight. Hotaru turned and regarded the new Senshi strangely.

"Huh…" said Nikko, looking at her hands. "So, I have powers know...I could get used to this..."

"Anyway…I'm Sailor Saturn. My real name's Hotaru." She looked down at Apollo. "And who exactly are you?"

Apollo laughed nervously. "Well, I'm Nikko's guardian, from the planet Mau…"

"Guardian? What are _you_ guarding me from?"

"I'm supposed to _mentor_ you!" he replied snarkily. "Anyway, I was waiting for the right moment to awaken your powers, but…well, no time like the present!"

"Exactly _why_ have you waited so long?" asked Hotaru. "My friends and I have been fighting…"

"Friends?" Nikko groaned. "There's a team of you isn't there? And I'm going to have to get to _know_ you…get all 'buddy buddy'…"

Hotaru ignored her. "Why have you waited until now?"

Apollo smiled a bit. "Well, you see, that's an interesting story…" His eyes widened. "But you might want to look behind you."

Hotaru turned. A giant Darkside Heartless was raising its fist. Hotaru barely had time to push herself and Nikko out of the way as it slammed down its fist.

"Uh…how to we beat _that_ thing?" said Nikko worriedly. Hotaru raised her glaive. "Stab it enough times, it should die…"

Nikko frowned. "Why don't _I_ have a cool weapon? You suck, Apollo."

The Darkside raised its fist again…but a flash of golden light struck through it. It sat for a moment, then then collapsed upon itself, fading away. Hotaru felt something strange as it died…like something had been released. _It's heart?_

As the dust cleared, Hotaru saw a tiny figure clutching a large golden key in his hands. Pluto barked excitedly and ran up to the figure. He turned around and laughed. "Aw, good to see you too pal!"

"That would be…a 3 foot tall anthropomorphic mouse. Who apparently owns a dog. And wields a giant key." Nikko turned to Apollo. "Well, I think I've had enough for one day. Thoughts?"

"This is a first for me too…"

"Oh, are you, um…Mickey?" asked Hotaru. Mickey nodded and held out a hand. "Good to meet you!"

Hotaru took the hand. "I'm Hotaru. Nice to meet you too. But, I have to ask. That weapon…is that…a keyblade?"

Mickey frowned. "How would you know about the keyblade? Unless…you wouldn't happen to know Setsuna, would you?"

"You're here to see Setsuna?" He nodded. "Well, I…I'll call her…" she said, taking out her cellphone.

* * *

><p>Setsuna gritted her teeth. Stupid little pink spore. How had she talked her into this?<p>

Chibiusa thought that it might do some good for Setsuna to go on a blind date, to ease some of her stress. Well, one good thing was coming out of it: Setsuna felt fully ready to go out and kill whatever enemy came forth in whatever form.

Chibiusa, no doubt, thought that a history professor would be just the sort of person Setsuna would like to connect with. Well, that wasn't the case with Setsuna, guardian of time who had watched over the history of Earth for centuries. Nearly everything this idiot was spewing out at her was something she had witnessed before, and he was saying it all wrong. And besides, was it normal for people to talk about history on a date?

Setsuna was all too grateful when the phone rang. "Hello? Hotaru? No, I'm definitely not bu—_MICKEY!?_" she shouted. "No, this is not bad, this is perfect! Meet me at the house."

Setsuna turned to her date. "Forgive me, but I really must go, family emergency. Perhaps another time?" She was already out of the door before he could answer. He sighed. He should probably stop bringing up history on dates.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're here, Mickey, but, well…what brings you here?"<p>

"Yen Sid was worried about you, and said I should pay a visit."  
>"Oh yes, of course, I haven't been able to get back to him…" she sighed. "I can't afford to leave this world right now, and the pathways I normally use are being closed off anyway."<p>

Hotaru and Nikko were sitting on the couch of the living room nearby, Apollo sitting in Nikko's lap. Both were trying to absorb what was going on, but still stewing over the "multiple worlds" thing. Hotaru was actually sort of starting to feel sorry for Nikko; this was a lot of things to absorb all at once. And she didn't even know anything about the enemy they were facing…

"What you do need to know is that I've encountered Xehanort."

Mickey frowned. "You mean, his Nobody?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Xemnas hasn't made any appearance here, although Xigbar has. There is a Xehanort here…from the past."

Hotaru gasped. "So, that's why you were worried?"

Nikko rolled her eyes. "Time Travel? Let me guess, there are aliens too."

Apollo frowned. "You know, technically, I'm from another planet…"

"He traveled through time!? But…how is that possible?"

Setsuna sighed. "It was actually a brilliant move. It's an ancient method of traveling through time that is difficult for me to detect; one of the restrictions on this method is that you cannot change the course of destiny, which is usually the first thing I look for. Instead, he brought a version of himself that exists outside of time to the present."

"But, what for?" asked Mickey. Setsuna shrugged. "I can't imagine what he could gain from it. Either way, it doesn't matter now. Tell me, have you tried to use a stop spell recently?"

Mickey nodded. "It just…didn't work."

Setsuna nodded. "My father, Chronos, has recently awakened. He's been…hibernating, in a sense, since the Keyblade Wars. Apparently, he was able to sense what was going on, and has completely sealed off even the element of time magic. This Xehanort is trapped in the present, at least for now. I think that's why he took such an interest in Chibiusa…"

"Setsuna…" began Hotaru cautiously. "Who exactly _is_ this Xehanort guy? And what's all this about your father awakening?"

Setsuna sighed. "It's a little hard to explain…you have to understand, my father would only awaken under the gravest of circumstances. Something…something apocalyptic."

"Like a second keyblade war?" asked Mickey. Setsuna nodded "Maybe...maybe even worse." Nikko blanched from where she was sitting, and she quickly turned to avoid being seen by anyone else.

"Are you okay?" asked Apollo, climbing on her lap. She nodded. "Yeah, just an apocalypse, no big deal…"

"As for Xehanort, well…he's one of the most dangerous humans to ever plague the worlds. He's certainly just as powerful as any enemy we've faced before, possibly stronger. And not alone, it would seem…" Setsuna's eyes widened fearfully. "Oh God. He's here."

* * *

><p>Sailor Nemesis stepped forward through the darkness, bowing slightly before Galaxia, who was sitting at her throne.<p>

"I think we've found her." Galaxia said nothing, but closed her eyes. Nemesis sighed. "I have to say, Galaxia, you're more heartless than any Nobody I've ever met."

"Are you dissatisfied with my orders?" asked Galaxia, her voice calm but the threat clear. Nemesis shrugged. "Hey, just making small talk. We're all villains here. Still haven't figured out if pointing out each other's bad deeds is a compliment or not…"

"Just make sure she's eliminated as quickly as possible," interrupted, a minor hint of annoyance in her voice. Nemesis bowed dramatically. "Of course, ma'am," she said, obviously mockingly and without a shred of respect. Galaxia let it go, though, as she closed her eyes and lost herself to her thoughts once more.

Nemesis walked off, the playful smile dropped and a grim look replacing it.

* * *

><p>Wooh! A Chapter! And FINALLY the introduction of Nikko as Sailor Sun (if that wasn't glaringly obvious who she was going to turn out to be. Assuming you remember anything from way back then...). I think I overdid her a bit; I was trying to make her more of a no-nonsense type person who actually notices how weird things are around her. She's typically not very friendly and often not overly accepting of things going on around her; in a situation like this, however, she's been stunned into silence. She's a bit of a loner, but not because people reject her; she honestly doesn't feel like other people are really worth the effort. She's also independent and doesn't like to rely on others. These are things that should be apparent as a writer goes on, but hey, I'm not that good a writer and I'm impatient.<p>

And yes, I had to go for the most obvious attack ever, Solar Flare. She'll be upgraded later, and hopefully I'll be done by then...here's a concept of her normal and super form, brought to you by Sailor Senshi Maker: albums/j363/deathrebirthsenshi/SailorandSuperSailorSun. jpg

Also that Setsuna scene is something I had in my head for a while and realized I hadn't used, so I threw it in there.

I love how Hotaru's question to Apollo was dodged there...

Also this answers the question about why only 4 beings have time access right now; Merlin, Luxord, Fairy Godmother, and Chibiusa. Chronos locked Xehanort out and threw away the key ;) Odds are, he'll just take it in stride though... :P


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is sort of...meh. Double upload though!^^

Things sort of skip around all over the place for these next few chapters, so here's a brief recap:

the Sailor Senshi have recently been told they can't destroy heartless, leading to minor depression among them. Also young Xehanort.

Directly last chapter: Hotaru and Chibiusa went to the circus together; afterwards, chibiusa goes to hang out with the Amazoness Quartet (stars of the circus) while Hotaru heads home. Sailor Sun awakens, and soon King Mickey arrives on the scene; they all gather at the house of the outer senshi (Haruka and Michiru are out). Meanwhile, the inners come across a weird flower in Makoto's house that she received from a secret relationship with a mysterious red-head (...I don't blame Makoto so much as I blame the terrible plot...). The flower for some reason has been collecting data on the emotional state of the senshi. The chapter ends with Setsuna remarking that "he" is here...

* * *

><p>"All right, we'd better head over to Mamoru's place," said Makoto standing up. "If Fiore's here you know he's going to target those two."<p>

The rest of the Senshi nodded.

"Wait a minute…" said Ami, typing on her computer, "I'm getting an energy reading from the plant…"

The plant seemed to straighten up and glow. Several heartless popped out surrounding it. Rei swore and took out a talisman.

"Akyuro Taisan!" she pressed it on the flower, which then burst into flames. Everyone started to transform.

* * *

><p>Setsuna, Hotaru, and King Mickey ran through the streets as quickly as they could go.<p>

"_You should just stay here," said Hotaru, taking Nikko's hands. Nikko nodded vigorously in agreement. She was still a little stunned from everything she was learning._

"_I felt either Xemnas or Xehanort enter this world…" said Setsuna grimly. "Whatever he's doing, it can't be good."_

_Mickey summoned his keyblade to his hand. "We'd better go stop him, whatever it is."_

"Setsuna…what do you think Xehanort's trying to accomplish through all of this?" asked Mickey. "Traveling through time and bringing his past self to the present…none of it seems to add up."

"That man is difficult for even me to follow," admitted Setsuna. "I haven't been paying close enough attention to his activities…I've become too focused on my own world. I was too late to realize the true danger until…" she gulped. "What happened with Terra, Aqua and Ven…"

_The boy sat there in the white room, motionless, sleeping, with small hope of waking…_

_The suit of armor standing alone, quickly being swallowed by the shadows…_

_A girl falling, falling, falling deeper into the darkness…_

Hotaru shut her eyes closed. Did she just see the people Setsuna had been talking about? The ones from her dreams…they were connected to Xehanort?

"After that, I kept a closer watch, and warned you and Yen Sid as soon as Xehanort had resurfaced again."

Mickey nodded. "We were able to defeat Ansem. Once we beat Xemnas too, this nightmare should be over."

"Right. We won't let Kingdom Hearts fall into his hands…"

_Kingdom Hearts…why does that sound familiar?_ thought Hotaru to herself.

* * *

><p>Usagi groaned and sat up in Mamoru's bed (fully clothed!). She stretched and yawned. Mamoru came out of the bathroom, clean and dressed. She smiled at him. "Oops. I stayed the night again."<p>

"I don't mind," he said, bending down to kiss her. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"My mom will kill me though…that is, after she's through with you," she teased. He smiled. "You should probably get out of bed now. We already missed seeing the circus with Chibiusa, and now she's on her way here with some friends."

"WHAT?!" she quickly stood up. "Oh, you should have woken me up!"

"I only woke up a little bit ago too…we fought that last pack of heartless pretty late—or, early, depending on how you look at it…"

"That doesn't matter! Chibiusa's never gonna let me hear the end of it!" she whined. She quickly tore past him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"One day I'll learn to wake up in the morning…" she said as she fiddled with the lock on the door. "Why…won't…this…oh forget it, it's not like he'll just barge in here—"

She stopped immediately as she turned around and saw a familiar green-haired, green-skinned alien standing in front of her.

* * *

><p>Mamoru smiled to himself as Usagi ran to the bathroom. She was starting to act like her old self more, was slowly moping less and coming to terms with reality. It certainly was a lot for her to take in; first their old enemies return, people they thought were their friends trying to kill them, then Beryl, then Nehellenia, Galaxia…and now this news about the heartless. It almost made <em>him<em> want to give up. But someone like Usagi, who had always believed so strongly in the people and future of this world…

A knock came at the door. Mamoru frowned and got up. Who could that be?

Before he had a chance to answer, the door was blasted, crashing into Mamoru and knocking him down. Dimande stepped through the now-empty doorway with a look of disdain on his face.

* * *

><p>"Fiore," she half-whispered. It wasn't a question. Fiore smiled. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" he placed a hand on her cheek. She flinched a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You don't trust me? I gave my life for you, you know." His hand trailed down towards Usagi's broach. "I was trying to make Mamoru-kun happy…Ha. One of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, saving you and that stupid stone…by that time, you'd blinded even me with that light…"<p>

Usagi started to open her mouth, but he quickly raised a hand covering it. "No. I don't need any of your lies dripping out. You can fool everyone else…make them flock towards you, worship you, place you above your own lives…but not me. Not anymore. I don't have to put up with it anymore," he said, smiling. "Not you and your stupid light…not that stupid flower's darkness…"

Usagi had heard enough; there was no reasoning her way out of this one, so she did the first things her instincts told her to: a swift knee to the groin.

Fiore doubled over and growled, raising a hand and blasted her through the door.

Mamoru turned and caught her, he himself falling over in the process.

"Mamoru!" cried out Fiore. He turned and faced Dimande angrily. "What are you doing here, and harming him?"

"I could say the same for you, Fiore," said Dimande, quickly moving over towards Usagi and picking her up by the throat. "Harming my beautiful little flower…" he said, almost mockingly. "Serenity…you truly are blossoming, aren't you? Your mother would be proud," he sneered.

Usagi quickly raised a hand by her broach. "Moon Eternal…"

A ray of light erupted from the silver crystal, knocking Dimande back as she transformed. Mamoru got up beside her, taking out his cane.

"Don't you say anything about my mother!" yelled Usagi. Dimande smirked. "What? Can't stand to hear the truth? Surely, you've heard from my queen, Nehellenia, already? That she was not the saint all of you believed her to be?" He crossed his arms. "That was what led us to rebel against you in the first place. Our latent memories of her and the Moon Kingdom. Even without fully realizing our pasts, we knew that we could not have a repeat of what happened before."

"Usagi would never do anything like that!" protested Mamoru. "She's only ever tried to help those around her!"

Dimande rolled his eyes. "Darkness is half of everything in this world—a half that in the future, _she_ tries to eliminate. Well, we're not going anywhere. You should probably learn to accept that fact."

Fiore picked up, "It is the brightest light that casts that darkest of shadows…it's that light that is to blame for everything that's happened." A sword appeared in his hand. "We won't allow it to shine anymore!"

Usagi shook her head. "Dimande, please! You saw that in the end, Wiseman was using you! Whoever you're working for, you're still being used! I only ever wanted to protect this world, so we can live in peace! I would never force anything on anyone. And Fiore…"

"Save it, and get one thing straight: we work for ourselves," said Fiore. "I don't need a flower to help me see through you."

Dimande nodded. "Before, I was infatuated with you. It sickens me to think that, now that I have recovered my full memory and know what your people have done to mine. But, such pesky emotions won't be able to get in the way this time. Finally, the objective of the black moon will be realized."

Mamoru instinctively placed Usagi behind him as the two villains closed in, brandishing his cane in front of him. Fiore hesitated a moment, then clenched his sword harder.

"Stupid girl…so, you're going to hide behind him? That won't save you."

Dimande began to laugh. "I should think it wouldn't. You really planning to harm us with that…cane, is it?" He shook his head. "I would really expect more from the person who rules over this planet. No wonder it's become such a disgrace. You're just lucky Sailor Moon and her friends are here…"

Dimande was interrupted as a corridor of darkness appeared between them. Nemesis stepped out and grabbed Usagi by the throat.

"Change of plans—someone wants to see you." She pulled Usagi into the corridor of darkness, leaving Mamoru alone with the two villains.

* * *

><p>Hotaru suddenly stopped running and came to a halt. Mickey and Setsuna halted in front of her, looking with concerned expressions.<p>

"I sense a great darkness gathering…" Hotaru said grimly. "Heartless. Lots of them. They're spilling into this world…"

"Now? Oh great…" Setsuna suddenly turned her head sharply. "No…" she said, her eyes widening.

"What is it? Did Xehanort get away?" asked Mickey. Setsuna shook her head. "Yes, but…they've taken Usagi…"

Just then, several Dusk Nobodies appeared out of corridors of darkness, surrounding the trio.

"Nobodies?" blurted out Setsuna. "They must really be trying to stop us..."

Hotaru quickly raised her glaive and sliced through one of them. "I'll hold these things off. Setsuna, you go after Usagi. Mickey, you're going to have to help with all of those heartless. We need someone who can…" she stopped and trailed off. _Actually destroy them._

Mickey nodded. "But…won't it be dangerous to go alone?" asked Mickey.

"I'll be fine. Now hurry!" Mickey took off in another direction, while Setsuna raised her staff and disappeared. Hotaru swung her glaive again, destroying more of the dusks as the swerved in to attack.

* * *

><p>"Aw, my landlord's going to kill me…" sighed Makoto as one of the heartless broke through a window. The other heartless began to follow, and the other senshi followed after them. As they took to the streets, which were thankfully deserted, tons more heartless began showing up.<p>

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love-me Chain!"

The three attacks made short work of the many heartless. Makoto frowned. "You guys are just showing off."

Rei and Minako giggled, while Ami tried to suppress her smile. "It is interesting how much more powerful all of our other attacks have gotten," she said, taking a more analytical tone. "All of our powers have been greatly upgraded, which is useful for taking out large multitude of enemies like we have…"

Rei groaned and touched her forehead. "We're not done yet," she said. Ami looked around and realized they were standing in the middle of a square, four streets going out all surrounded by tall skyscrapers. "Oh no…" she whispered. She looked up above her, and the rest of the senshi followed suit. Floating above them was Young Xehanort, a smug look on his face.

"It is time to put an end to his game."

Heartless began appearing in each of the crossways, Guardians and Wizards near the ground, Wyverns and Darkballs flying through the air, completely filling all space around them.

"Your abyss awaits..." he chuckled, fading away. The four senshi stood back to back. Makoto clenched her fists tight as she saw two familiar figures standing among the heartless in front of her, far off in the distance.

"Petz…and Tellu."

Petz rolled her eyes. "Let's just skip the words and cut to the chase."

"What's all this?"

Tellu shrugged. "Well, the whole 'take out the senshi one-by-one' hasn't really been working so far. So, why not just go for the all-out offensive?" She snapped her fingers. "Heartless, attack!"

The four senshi broke up and charged in each direction towards the heartless.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Mars Snake Fire!"

"Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The attacks took out tons of heartless—more than they had expected—but there were still more, and they were quickly replenishing. Makoto growled and dove forward, avoiding the heartless and charging for Petz and Tellu.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The energy charged leaves shot out, destroying several heartless as they drove towards her. She slackened for a moment as she felt a sharp pain in her leg—the carnivorous shield of a Guardian heartless had bitten her leg. Makoto ignored the pain and kicked back with all her might, knocking the heartless back, and began tearing forward again. A few more guardians blocked her way, a few feet from Tellu and Petz.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

One of the guardians blocked the incoming ball of lightning while the other two shot blizzard spells toward her legs. Several wizards came up and did the same, encasing her feet and trapping her in place. A few neo shadows came close towards her and jumped.

"Super Supreme Thunder!"

Lightning erupted, destroying them. Makato growled and ripped one of her legs free of the ice, just in time to hit an incoming wizard heartless, destroying it. Several wyverns surveying the battle swooped down towards Makoto, who was barely able to duck in time. One of their claws grazed through her hair, ripping her pony tail holder and letting her hair free.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

More heartless surrounding her disappeared into puffs of smoke. Makoto charged more furiously, her eyes not moving away from Petz and Tellu, who somehow seemed to be getting farther and farther away the closer she got. She just huffed as more heartless got in the way and began to gather her energy.

"My guardian Jupiter…Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Send down the lightning!"

Lightning showered down on the heartless, destroying what seemed like the last of them. She glared forward towards Petz and Tellu, both still wearing cocky grins.

"Well, well, well…" said Petz, "such beautiful anger and rage I see in your eyes…you really hate us now, don't you?"

Makoto didn't reply; all thoughts about hopelessness and despair had left her head as she glanced behind her and saw her friends still struggling to fight off the heartless. This was real; this was their duty as Sailor Soldiers. If they didn't contain this, their world would be overrun…she had to get rid of Petz and Tellu. They were the ones controlling the heartless; if she defeated them, they might disperse. She just started running towards them again when a wyvern heartless got in her way. She clenched her fist and punched its face. "You cowards! Fight me yourselves!"

Tellu laughed. "Yes, more, more! Let your heart blacken with anger!"

The wyvern heartless recovered and dove into Makoto, knocking her down. More heartless joined, clawing, biting, blasting her with everything they had. Makoto soon fell to her knees. It was no use…she couldn't fight them off. Not as she was…

A ray of golden light shot down from above her, destroying the heartless.

"Curaga!" she heard a squeaky voice shout out. Suddenly, her fatigue faded, and her wounds were feeling better too. She quickly stood up and looked at the tiny figure standing in front of her with a golden key in his hand. Petz and Tellu were suddenly looking less confident.

"Are you all right?" as Mickey, turning towards Makoto. She nodded. "But who are you?"

"Uh, gosh…my name's Mickey. Setsuna asked me to come and help you out!" he turned out towards Tellu and Petz. Makoto laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, but I can handle these two from here. This is my fight. You'd better go back and help the others with the heartless."

Mickey glanced into her eyes and nodded. He ran back as she ran forward, Tellu and Petz preparing to meet her head on.

* * *

><p>Nikko paced back and forth across the living room.<p>

"I cannot believe all this is happening…has _been_ happening…" she gulped.

"Don't worry!" said Apollo full of false brightness. "Everything will turn out fine, I'm sure!"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" said Nikko. Apollo sighed. "Whatever happens, I know you'll be able to handle it!"

She shook her head. "I've had to deal with a lot of things, but…this is a little big, even for me…"

She heard a distant knocking at the front door.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Apollo after a few knocks.

"This isn't my house," replied Nikko crossing her arms.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're rude?" came a voice from behind her. Nemesis quickly jumped back, instinctively pulling out her pen. Another girl was standing there in black sailor fuku, yellow eyes, and short, dark purple hair.

"I'm rude? I'm pretty sure you're breaking and entering, whoever you are."

She smiled, but her eyes seemed somehow sad. "The dark Sailor Soldier of the outcast tenth planet, and honorary member of the black moon clan…Sailor Nemesis."

Nikko raised her pen in the air. "Sun Crystal Power, Make-up!"

* * *

><p>Meh.<p>

Sailor Moon's supposed to be rebooting this year and there's still no info about it. WHY.

Also, I finished DDD. You really have to play the game to appreciate how totally random the ending is. They make it seem like Xemnas, Ansem, and YX appear every two seconds for exposition and trolling. Nope. They barely appear until the end, and your suddenly inundated with more plot than anyone can handle. I think Ansem only appears once in Riku's story other than the boss fight. Speaking of which, also final boss spam on Riku's part. YX was HARD. He kept rewinding to the beginning of the battle...Ven was much easier, and a bit nostalgic. I see now that they probably kept Ansem out most of the time to avoid being a repeat of Chain of Memories.

I have no qualms with the worlds, even if they may be a little shaky with the plot (Three Muskateers literally makes no sense plotwise; not when nearly _every_ inhabitant of Disney castle was in one world at once. And they somehow didn't know Pete was evil? What? Huh? I don't get it at all. Also, Mysterious Tower-WTF. The excuse "It's an in-between world" can only carry you so far. Like, does it exist but _not_ exist at the same time? I suppose...) but all of the worlds were awesome and very fun to play in, so I won't complain about it too much.

Also, Yen Sid? Officially my least favorite character. Here's a sample of his logic from the game:

Mickey: "Hey, do you think Xehanort time traveled too?"

Yen Sid: "What of course not to time travel you have to cast aside your body, there's no way Xehanort could do that!"

Mickey: "But...that's what Ansem was...a heart without a body before he possessed Riku..."

Yen Sid: "Wait what lol we're screwed then"

Also, he sent Sora and Riku there with no clear instructions; they just sort of have to go along with whatever they find and figure it out as they go along? Really? Yeah that wasn't _begging_ for someone to hijack. "And even though you both deserve it...only Riku becomes master." Um, excuse me Master Eraqus? You saw how things went wrong the last time that happened, right? You're just lucky Sora is Sora...long rant over


	22. Revelations

This chapter is also sort of "meh." But the story is nearing its close...

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to have to do this, I really am," said Nemesis, actually looking honestly put off. "But, you know, I have these icky orders and all…"<p>

"Not in our house you don't! World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Nemesis sighed and blocked both attacks as Haruka and Michiru stepped forward.

"Sailor Soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Soldier of the sea, Sailor Neptune!"

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "So, it's you two. Always a pleasure."

"Boy, we go grocery shopping and all hell breaks loose…" They both turned towards Nikko. "So, you're a new Sailor Soldier?" asked Michiru. Nikko nodded. "Sorry for your luck."

"Oh, what a drag…" sighed Nemesis. "You two might as well get out of the way; you're no match for me. Normally, I'd leave it alone, but Galaxia is really intent upon this girl dying. Can't fathom why she'd want such a thing done to her own daughter, but…"

"Daughter?" asked out Nikko. Nemesis made an overly-dramatic surprise face. "Oh? Did I just let that slip? _Silly me_."

"Hey, what are you talking about daughter? This Galaxia or whatever is lying. My mother's dead."

"Huh, what do you know? Something we have in common." She crossed her arms. "Maybe the mother who birthed you in this life is gone, but you true mother—the one who first gave birth to your star—is indeed Sailor Galaxia. And for some reason, she wants you dead." She shrugged. "Sorry, I'm just following orders."

Haruka took out her Space Sword. "Not while we're standing here, you're not."

Nemesis laughed and waved a hand. Haruka suddenly felt herself slam into the ground, pinned down by…what, exactly? She struggled to turn her head and saw Michiru in the same position.

"Like it?" asked Nemesis. "Gravity manipulation. Comes in real handy. You guys will probably be stuck there for a while. Which just leaves…" Nemesis looked up to see that Nikko was already gone.

"Oh, that girl…she's more clever than I would have taken her for…quicker than most of you, anyway," she said, rolling her eyes. Two angelic wings, black as midnight, sprouted from her back, and a mace materialized into her hand. "You're not escaping me…" she said, closing her eyes and feeling for her energy.

"All the brightness of the sun…" she muttered. "While Galaxia's still around, her power won't reach its full potential…easy pickings indeed." She ran out the door and took to the air. As soon as she was out of range, Haruka and Michiru stood up and started running for her.

* * *

><p>Nikko ran through the streets in a panic, Apollo on her tails.<p>

"This is just great," she said. "As if this life isn't bad enough, now I know I had _another_ one. And I'd bet another one after that, right?" she said, glaring at Apollo.

"It's possible…" he said, gulping under her angry gaze. "But you shouldn't be so pessimistic about this…"

"Just forget it," said Nikko. "We can deal with past lives as soon as we make sure I live through _this_ one. So, assuming this Galaxia woman _is_ my mother—which I'm assuming is something you knew—"

"Eh, my memory's a little fuzzy about back then," admitted Apollo. "Oh…" she said, slacking down a bit then quickly regaining top speed. "You mean, you were there with me back then too?" her voice had a hint of pity in it, something rare for Nikko that she would only ever display for Apollo. "And you actually have memories of it? How come I don't remember?"

"It's pretty standard that you don't, unless you were powerful," he said. "I don't think your powers had ever truly manifested back then…I have a few memories because I'm supposed to help guide you through this, as best as I can. I definitely remember that Galaxia is your mother though, now that it's been mentioned…but I cannot fathom why she'd specifically call for your death. She does appear to be one of the leaders of the enemies though, so she's not exactly the most moral person…"

She sighed. "Isn't that just my luck?" was all she said as they continued to run. Apollo noticed a single tear drop down her face, but she didn't allow herself any more. People just weren't worth feeling sad over.

Soon, though, a dark shadow had appeared over them. Nikko came to a halt and jumped left as hard as she could, narrowly avoiding Sailor Nemesis as she brought down her mace. Nikko had managed to jump just outside of the large crate created as a result. Nikko quickly stood up and started running top speed into an alleyway.

"No you don't!"

Nikko quickly dodged again, then brought her hands up to attack.

"Solar Flare!"

Nemesis raised a hand, easily blocking the incoming wave of energy.

"That pitiful attack's really the best you can do, isn't it? She wasn't lying." She flapped her wings, and a volley of razor sharp feathers tore at Nikko. She dropped to the ground and curled up to avoid them as best as she could. Nemesis floated to the ground and retracted her wings, satisfied with her work. Nikko was covered in scars everywhere, and was struggling to crawl away. Nemesis raised her mace and prepared to smash her…

"OW!" she exclaimed, tripping down as Apollo, finally catching up, bit her around the ankle. She quickly punted the poor thing away and turned back to Nikko. Somehow, Nikko had mustered up enough energy to stand and start running again while she was distracted.

"No you don't!"

Nikko was just about to round a corner when she felt herself slammed to the ground. "No!" she screamed as she felt herself being dragged across the ground. "Thought you could escape, huh?" Nemesis raised her hand, slamming her against the wall on the left, then the right, then slamming her to the ground again.

"Now, you…"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"You tenacious little…" Nemesis turned and blocked both attacks. She could already hear Nikko's heels clacking as she ran away. Damn, that girl had some endurance. Nemesis knew she couldn't possibly hold out much longer though.

She spread her wings and took to the air again. "Oh no you don't!" said Haruka, starting to take off running as well, as fast as she could, leaving Michiru behind. She knew she couldn't keep up with Haruka like that, but was about to give chase anyway when she noticed Apollo. Michiru bent down and picked him up.

"Oh, you poor thing…" He was badly injured. "Don't…let her…" he coughed out before passing out. Michiru nodded. "Don't worry. We'll take care of your princess."

* * *

><p>Mamoru raised his cane, blocking Fiore as he brought his sword down. "Fiore, please! This is madness!"<p>

"You're pleading will get you nowhere," said Fiore, pushing down harder. Dimande stepped aside from Fiore. "If you're having any qualms, please, allow me. I'm more than happy to see the prince dead." He reached under where Mamoru was blocking Fiore and blasted him in the chest. The force of the blast sent him flying, through a wall and down to the ground outside.

"I told them to come and meet me, but knowing Usagi, she probably overslept," sighed Chibiusa as she walked along. PallaPalla and the others were all walking behind her. "It doesn't matter how late in the afternoon it is, I swear…"

"Someone's learned how to stay a child at heart, huh?" laughed CereCere.

"PallaPalla wants to see them!" "She'd better be up when we get there," agreed JunJun.

"Well, even if she's not, we'll…" Chibiusa trailed off as she spotted Mamoru on the ground, Fiore and Dimande standing before him. "Papa!" she breathed, taking out her broach.

"Moon Crisis Make-up!"

* * *

><p>Mamoru had defended himself against Dimande and Fiore the best he could, but without any real power, there wasn't much he could do. He tried to make a run for it, but hadn't gotten fare from his apartment before they had caught up and knocked him down.<p>

Fiore held his sword above Mamoru's chest. "Sorry to have to do this to you, Mamoru…"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

A blast of light shot out, knocking Fiore down.

"Rabbit…just as meddlesome as ever!" Dimande raised his hand, sending a blast of light towards her. She raised her scepter again, just blocking the incoming attack.

The Amazoness Quartet all looked at each other. "We have to help them somehow!" said VesVes.

"But…our magic isn't really good for fighting…" said CereCere frowning.

"We can't just sit here!" said JunJun.

Fiore appeared in front of the Amazoness Quartet. "What are you 4 doing here? Shouldn't you be on our side?"

"PallaPalla would never work for bullies like you!" said PallaPalla, sticking her tongue out. The rest of them also made similar faces at Fiore, who looked less than amused. "Fine then. In that case…"

His eyes began glowing, and four thick vines came out of the ground, trapping the four girls.

"Oh no! I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!" said VesVes.

"You pervert!" said CereCere blushing.

"So, you do know what she's talking about?" asked JunJun with a sly grin on her face, causing CereCere to blush deeper.

"I want to know what you're talking about!" whined PallaPalla.

"You're too young!" the other three shouted in unison.

"Quiet, you idiots!" Fiore raised a hand, and the vines began glowing, absorbing their energy. "That ought to shut you up…"

Meanwhile, Dimande was repeatedly blasting at Mamoru and Chibiusa. In desperation, Mamoru threw a rose at Dimande, which he merely caught. "This is all the Prince of the Earth has to offer? Pathetic," he said dropping the rose. Chibiusa stood up again.

"I won't forgive you…Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Dimande sent another blast forward, and the two attacks exploded as they clashed; as Chibiusa fell down, her weapon fell out of her hands and went skidding away from her. Dimande walked forward, smiling cruelly. "Goodbye, Rabbit…"

He sent another blast forward; just in the last moment, Mamoru managed to run and put himself between Chibiusa and the blast.

"Mamo-chan!" she screamed out as he collapsed on top of her. He smirked at her. "This is all I know how to do. I'm not strong like Usagi…or you. I can't protect you," he said, closing his eyes.

"Mamo-chan? Papa!" Chibiusa screamed out. Dimande smirked and kicked Mamoru off of Chibiusa, then moved to pick her up.

"We're supposed to kill you, but I've suddenly come up with a better idea…" His third eye opened up on his forehead. "How would you like to join us again…Black Lady?"

Mamoru groaned and started to get up. Summing up the rest of his strength, the threw one last rose at Dimande. As he started to pass out, he smiled as he saw the rose hit its mark—it had imbedded itself right into Dimande's third eye. Dimande dropped Chibiusa and screamed, his hands covering his forehead as the blood came out.

"Damn you…I'm going to kill all of you!" he shouted.

A golden light suddenly descended down, washing over all of the heroes…

"Prince…" whispered a voice.

* * *

><p>Usagi fell out of the corridor of darkness on her hands and feet. Luckily, the ground beneath her was soft…sand? It was a little hard to tell, it was so dark. She stood up and looked around. It was some kind of beach, cloaked in darkness. There were something like trees growing around, and rocks, but…everything just gave off a sinister vibe.<p>

"That truly is a marvelous light…"

Usagi turned. There was a figure in a black coat, sitting down on one of the rocks. "Such a warm, beautiful light penetrating this cold world of darkness…"

"Who are you?" asked Usagi, meanly. She was tired of hearing villains talk, playing around with her emotions…

"You don't want to hear me talk? I thought you'd understand. Aren't you one for giving speeches?"

Usagi was surprised only for a brief moment; of course this stranger knew about her. He was working with the rest of their enemies; he may even be the one leading them.

The figure turned his head and looked at her. "I've heard of you, Usagi, Sailor Moon...you who often feels pity for her enemies. How would you feel about people like us? People who have been cast aside by the darkness and light? Remnants of heartless...beings of nothing?"

Usagi looked at him. "Remnants of the heartless...?"

"Nobodies," he said. "Those who don't exist. Occasionally, those with strong hearts retain some semblance of life left once their hearts are stolen by the heartless. But we have no hearts of our own; we cannot feel anything."

"Well then, I'm sorry," said Usagi tersely. Her pity was more than spent; everyone she had pitied had already turned their backs on her. She wasn't going to have any more of it.

The figure laughed. "A good response. Truly fitting of a Sailor Warrior." He stood up. "Unusual for you, but the attitude you need. Especially since you have been chosen…"

"For what? Get to the point and start making sense already!" she said angrily. He smirked. "I've heard a great deal about you; I can't believe that your pity is truly spent, is it?"

"I have pity for those who try to do good; Somehow, I doubt I'll pity you once I learn who you are."

He looked out into the water, then raised a hand. Darkness swirled around the two of them. Usagi gasped, almost choking on the darkness as they changed locations. When she opened her eyes, they were both standing in front of a huge skyscraper.

"Do you see that?" said the figure, pointing at the sky. She followed his finger to see a giant moon in the shape of a heart, glowing faintly. She hardly had any power when it came to sensing things, but even she could feel a strange power growing in it, and a strange sense of dread filled within her.

"You know exactly what it is, don't you?" asked the figure taking off his hood. He had silver hair crowning his head, and orange eyes seeming to glow with malice despite the emotionless expression on his face. "Or perhaps, you cannot quite comprehend…?"

Usagi did know what it was, although how, she wasn't sure. She knew, but…it couldn't be…

"Kingdom Hearts…? No, but it's not…"

"Congratulations!" said Xemnas waving his hands. "It seems we were right about you after all. You truly are the one, worthy of being chosen…"

Usagi reeled on Xemnas. "Chosen for what? What have I been chosen for? I don't understand what…what that is. What _is_ Kingdom Hearts?"

"A mystery I have desperately been trying to solve myself," said Xemnas, staring at it as if mesmerized. He then looked back towards Usagi. "You have been told that you do not have the ability to truly destroy heartless; that was a lie. We were curious to see your reaction."

Usagi frowned. "You mean…I _am_ able to release their hearts?" she said, a hint of hope in her voice.

He nodded. "Of course, with that stone of light you possess. Such a curious power, the Silver Crystal. You can release hearts, but where they end up is the question. And the answer…lies before you."

Usagi looked up in shock. "You mean…there?"

Xemnas nodded again. "You and a few of your friends who also possess the proper talismans have been collecting hearts for me. They have gathered in the darkness and added to my Kingdom Hearts. There are others that have been assigned to this task as well, but we found our count might be too few. We were already intending to test your powers; sending the heartless turned out to be a fruitful endeavor."

"Everyone's hearts…" she fell to her knees. "They're all trapped there?" Tears began forming in her eyes. "Set them free! Please!"

"I already told you, I cannot feel. Such display of emotion is lost upon me."

"Why!?" cried Usagi. "What are you doing with them!? What are you trying to accomplish!?"

"With the power of Kingdom Hearts, my associates and I hope to gain back the hearts that we have lost. Rest assured, you have been helping a noble cause."

Usagi clenched her fist. "Yeah right. Even I can see through that. That can't be all you're trying to do."

Xemnas laughed. "You don't miss a trick, do you? You Sailor Senshi certainly are interesting…my true goals? The stage has not yet been set for me to reveal that to you."

Usagi glared at Xemnas through her tears. "Why are you telling all of this to me now?"

"Ah, a pertinent question. You see, your usefulness has ended, and now you only pose a threat. I thought it polite that you know these things before your death."

"Huh?" He didn't say anything else though, and disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

Unknown to her, Xigbar was standing on top of the tower. He'd been watching the entire time, his arrowguns pointed at Usagi, just waiting for Xemnas to give the signal. He chuckled to himself as he pulled the trigger.

Usagi was still crouched on the ground, crying, completely oblivious to the incoming shot…

"Garnet Ball!"

A shield rose around Usagi, blocking the incoming projectile. Usagi glanced up to see Sailor Pluto descend down in front of her, glaring upwards at Xigbar. He just gave his usual smirk and jumped down.

"Man, those stupid dusks can't handle anything…"

"Xigbar…tell me why you've brought her here!"

"Me? As if. You want to talk to that guy."

"Huh…" Xemnas appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Setsuna by the throat and slamming her to the ground. "Setsuna!" Usagi raised her scepter before having it shot out of her hand by Xigbar.

"So nice to be able to do that again. Never can get away with that fighting keyblade masters…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head," he said. Usagi glanced back at Setsuna and ran behind her to get her scepter. Xigbar sighed and teleported in front of her, stopping her. "No need for that, bunny," he said. Usagi just glared at him. "Oh, is the little bunny baring her teeth?" he teased.

Setsuna reached for her scepter and brought it forward to Xemnas' face. "Dead Scream!"

The blast of energy hit him point blank in the face, knocking him off of her.

She got up and started to run, but another corridor of darkness opened in front of her; a Young Xehanort walked out, looking a little less than pleased.

"You know, funny thing," said Xigbar, now addressing both Usagi and Setsuna as they started to back towards each other. "We were warned by the Witches 5 that you might be able to sense our time travel, but to stop it altogether? That was something we did not expect. You really set back our plans with that one. To be honest, we were surprised you had that sort of power…"

Setsuna didn't reply. "So, keeping your mouth closed, huh?"

"Time has been sealed off; even time magic, and it has nothing to do with me."

"Oh? But don't you watch over time or whatever? Ugh, and things were going so perfectly too…"

"You mean a being above you has control over the flow of time?" asked Xehanort, looking a little less displeased.

"So, this other being is the one who has stranded my past self here," said Xemnas from behind them, recovered from the attack. "Interesting…"

Xigbar raised his guns and pointed them at Setsuna. "Well, then, we have no use for her after all then, do we?" he said. Then he lowered them a bit. "Wait a minute…you said time magic was cut off? How come Luxord can still use it?"

Usagi couldn't quite describe what went across Setsuna's face, but it was something. Setsuna then turned towards Usagi and shoved her forward as hard as she could. Usagi went flying, past Xigbar and landed right by her fallen scepter. She quickly picked it up and blasted Xigbar as he turned towards her. Xemnas summoned his ethereal blades and dove at Setsuna while Xehanort just watched, calculating. He then turned and walked through a corridor of darkness.

Usagi ran past the still doubled-over Xigbar and gave him a good kick in the crotch, muttering something about a bunny under her breath. She then turned and raised her scepter towards Xemnas and Setsuna, but they were fighting too quickly; if she blasted now, she might hit Setsuna as well…

Another corridor of darkness opened up, and Usagi raised her scepter at it as another figure in a black coat stepped out.

"Again? How many of you are there?" asked Usagi. But the figure wasn't paying attention to her. He summoned a keyblade to his hand and ran to help Setsuna, blocking one of the blades just as he was about to strike against her.

"Get out of here!" he shouted at Setsuna. "Riku?" she breathed, then took the hint and started to go towards Usagi.

"Ah, Riku…" said Xemnas smiling. "Why are you hiding your face from us?"

Riku quickly backed away and opened a corridor of darkness behind him, escaping. At the same instant, Setsuna reached Usagi, grabbed her…

And they were back home, the two of them standing in the middle of a horde of heartless alongside Rei, Minako, Ami, and King Mickey.

* * *

><p>Surprised that its taking three chapters to get this particular phase through with :P<p>

Nemesis having gravity control is a clue. Nikko being Galaxia's daughter is significant. I have a whole backstory to that that will be shown a little later. Also Nikko's current backstory; she mentions that her mother is dead.

Not sure if I'm going to incorporate much more from dream drop distance other than the thirteen seekers and seven lights...ie I don't think dream worlds will really make the cut. Still deciding on which worlds will be included later on.


End file.
